


Renegade Lover

by So_Ginelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Breakup, Catch the new rating?, Crying, Daichi crying, Death of a relationship, Did I mention that Suga was pissed?, Eventual Sex, Grief/Mourning, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Post Volleyball, Post-Canon, Sad, Sex, Smut, Smut Mention, Suga crying, Suga is very angry, but if I have caused emotional pain to anyone I did my job, sad fic, sex mention, they are in their 20s, this is painful for me to even write, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Sugawara was not so worried about his anniversary with his lover Daichi because Daichi was never late for events like this. He had even told Suga before he left their apartment that he wouldn't be late. Daichi didn't know that he had plans set up at home and Suga wasn't telling him anything. Daichi shows up late to his own anniversary dinner which Suga kept a secret, but Suga loses his shit and he leaves to go somewhere else. What are the pair going to do without one another?





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara Koushi had everything planned out. He had the nice china out on their kitchen table, he had started dinner already and he planned on showering right before. Everything was as perfect as it could be, Suga thought. Daichi would come home to a dark house and Suga would just be laying on the couch where he usually was, and then Daichi would be surprised by his favorite dinner and Suga would get to ask him all about his day. Daichi didn’t care to give too many work details, but Suga thought he could try again when Daichi had his favorite food in front of him.

Suga was busy cooking away a meal for both him and Daichi and singing his heard out to songs he couldn’t get enough of. It was a lot of western music and a few songs from his own country. But Suga knew what he liked and he definitely liked Suga preferred music from the west.

Not that Suga listened to a ton of western music, but there was two western group that he could not get enough of. Any group that had good harmonies and had good songs were enough for him, and his addiction right now was a girl group called Little Mix from England, or the United Kingdom. He was listening to their song when another girl group he was addicted to came on from the United States called Fifth Harmony and anyone watching would have thought all shit was about to about to break loose. But as Suga was raised in Japan, he loved anything to do with western girl groups. There was nothing wrong with the ones from Japan, but he thought the songs from the west were just a little bit more appealing.

Setting down his cooking utensils and putting away the left overs in his and Daichi’ fridge, Suga was just on time as he planned it all out to be. Daichi would be home any minute now and Suga had to get into his place. But it was easy enough for him and Daichi was usually talking to whoever was down stairs around this time anyway.

Suga tried to be patient, but he was quickly losing his patience when he realized it was twenty minutes passed the time Daichi said he would be home. If Daichi was going to be late, he usually was thoughtful enough to text or at least call Suga. Suga was stuck listening to his music and although he and Daichi had different tastes, Suga had a few of the songs Daichi liked on his phone and he found himself skipping them because he was far too angry with Daichi to listen to music that reminded him of what was about to become his ex-lover.

Now this was very unlike Suga, but he went into the kitchen and served himself some dinner without Daichi. He checked his phone for anything that may have been a sign that Daichi was going to be late, but there was nothing and Suga was fed up with it. So he tossed his phone gently onto the counter and fed himself his own anniversary dinner. In case Daichi was going to join him or walk in and see him eating, he ate out on the table, but he already knew that Daichi had to have a really good reason or was working late for another reason to be home this late.

Now Suga was not a forgetful person. He had a good memory and he was able to memorize complex phrases and plans and things, depending on if it interested him. But Daichi said he would be home this morning and he wasn’t. Suga wasn’t the type to hold a grudge and generally gave people a chance. But Suga was fed up with waiting and was ready to just leave when he heard the door open.

Suga only glanced up from his position from the couch when Daichi got home, and usually Suga liked to kiss him as soon as he got home and he would take his bag away and set it by the door. But Daichi didn’t even look guilty. “Hey gorgeous, how are you tonight?” Daichi asked and Suga was so fed up that he couldn’t even look at Daichi, and it was natural to look at someone when they were speaking. Especially Daichi, because Suga was interested in everything he had to say.

“What happened today?” Suga asked in a darker tone than usual, and Daichi visibly flinched and Suga didn’t even care that much. It was unlike Suga not to look at Daichi when he was speaking, especially when Daichi go home. It wasn’t like Suga not to care about someone, especially someone he was close to, and he and Daichi were more than close. They were more than close since they were in a relationship with one another, but Suga didn’t want to think about that right now. He had more than enough than to think about, which had nothing to do with his and Daichi’s relationship.

“Scoot over and I’ll tell you?” Daichi said more softly than usual, but Suga slowly sat up on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. They had a large enough couch that the two of them could lay down side by side, but apparently Daichi wasn’t up for that right now. Suga wasn’t going to dwell on the small details, especially when there was a bigger issue at hand. Suga cared about Daichi, but now when he couldn’t communicate to him that he was going to be late.

Suga kept the stern look on his face, which Daichi didn’t think anything of and Suga just kept his eyes straight ahead. He was seriously upset about this dinner thing, since he worked so hard over it and Daichi was not off the hook. Daichi took a seat after pulling off his shoes and he sat down, turning towards Koushi and he looked him over. “So… where would you like me to start?” Daichi asked. He was tentative in asking and he was still a little more quiet than normal for him, but Suga turned his head and eyes towards Daichi anyway.

There was a pause and Suga flared his nostrils as much as he could. He could be stern when he wanted to be, but usually he didn’t have a reason to be. Koushi was far too nice to have a reason to flare his nostrils and he was called Mr. refreshing for a reason. But Suga was far from refreshing right now though, and Daichi took notice. “Why don’t you start with why you are late tonight?” Suga asked and he raised his voice by as much as he could. Daichi was quick to react to that and he stood right up off the couch when Suga was nearly yelling at him.

Now it was Daichi’s turn to make a face, and he frowned which Suga usually couldn’t stand to see, but right now he didn’t have a care other than why Daichi was late on their anniversary. Suga could even smell their dinner in the kitchen, which was on low heat, but it would be burning for all Suga cared at the moment. He was not a happy camper. “Uh… Well, I know it is our anniversary and I planned on being home early for a change, but there was a lot to do at the office and I made extra money-”

“Who cares about money when you have a boyfriend at home and it is our anniversary?!” Suga shouted and he stood up from the couch while he said that. Suga was probably the least threatening human being, especially when things were running smoothly or if Suga was alone. Suga wasn’t even as threatening when he was angry, but Daichi was a different story to Suga. “Where was my text or phone call to tell me you were going to be late? What happened to you wanting to be home early or even on time?” Suga asked as threateningly as he could. Suga was not a very threatening human being and he never could be with Daichi or anyone else from his team. Maybe Tanaka, but he was a different story all together because Tanaka was argumentative and he thought he was right about things, but usually he wasn’t. Suga on the other hand was feeling angrier than he felt was necessary, but he just couldn’t help it. It was their anniversary for goodness sake. If Daichi didn’t care, Suga didn’t care either. If Daichi wasn’t going to fight to them on one of their most important days, Suga was going to be fighting something else.

Daichi put his hands up, as if he was going to block or catch Suga if he tried to come at him. It was a defense mechanism, but only because Suga was being more aggressive and defensive than usual. He was very easily offended but Suga usually didn’t show it, unless Daichi did something to offend him. That was rare, but Suga was very vocal when it came to things like that. Daichi on the other hand kept most things to himself, even when there was something wrong.

But that was the issue. Daichi didn’t talk to Suga enough. Now if something was really bothering Daichi, he would tell Suga. He had no problem talking to Suga if there was an issue. But if Suga said anything offensive, which Suga rarely did, and if Suga said something to upset Daichi, he would just keep it to himself. Also, if something was upsetting Daichi or if he was too unsure of what to do, he would also keep it all bottled up. That was not the healthy way to do things and Suga knew that. He had a degree in psychology and Suga usually encouraged him to try to talk about things as much as he could. It wasn’t like Suga to not want to listen to Daichi when he was going to talk about his day because at least Daichi was talking to him and telling him about his day. But this was not what Daichi had in mind, and Suga was just so pissed.

Daichi looked down like a puppy would and that made Suga even more upset. “Suga, I had a busy day at the office and I really needed to catch up on things that were due by midnight tonight. The corporate office in the US needed all of this stuff to be able to do their orders and to-”

“Why couldn’t someone else handle it? Why couldn’t you hand it off to another employee?” Suga asked as threatening as he could sound and Daichi was talking about his day and important things to him. But that was not what was most important to Suga right now. Daichi winced a little and he shook his head a little. If Suga had ever listened to one of his work stories, it would have been very relevant to now.

Suga was not listening right now though. Daichi made a promise to him that when they woke up after the amazing round of sex they had that Daichi would be home early or on time. But that promise apparently went out the window the moment Daichi left for work. “I am the only one assigned to the corporate office dealings and it is hard work. I wouldn’t want just anyone else to have to do it. I have to write things in English and most of the staff wouldn’t be able to understand it, since the instructions are written mostly in English and only partially in Japanese.”

Suga put his own hand up and the other on his hip. He had heard enough of the work talk for the day and Suga was beyond his irritated state right now. “I understand that your job is important, but you could have picked someone else who speaks English or just told the English office that you would have it done tomorrow. Or put the English parts in a damned translator and tell the next person to figure it out,” Suga said as loud as he dared. He didn’t need nosy neighbors to be listening in or anything of the sort but he was far too angry to even care about that at the moment. If Daichi had let Suga work and use his psychology degree and make more than the two of them knew what to do with, Daichi would have had to wait for Suga. But the difference is, Daichi knew that psychology and therapy and working with others was a passion for Suga, so he wouldn’t have held it over his head if he didn’t get the day off or if he had a patient that ran over the time that they were scheduled for. Daichi would have been a little frustrated if Suga hadn’t gotten home on time, but he wouldn’t use it against him like Suga tried to just do. What Suga was doing was so out of character for him and it surprised Daichi half to death. “I prepared your favorite dinner. You can eat it whenever you want and I’m going to go to a friend’s house. Enjoy the dinner I prepared for you.” Suga stomped off to the bedroom and slammed the door shut before he found a bad and started throwing his clothes in there.

Daichi was shocked about nearly everything Suga said and had done. Daichi understood that he wasn’t home on time and that he messed up any plans they had or Suga had made for dinner and generally Suga was one of the most understanding people he knew, aside from Asahi who Suga would even agree that he was more understanding. But Daichi slowly walked over to the couch the pair of them had picked out together and he had taken a seat. He had messed up and he knew nothing he said or did would change Suga’s mind. Even if he promised to never be home late again or be better about communicating, Daichi knew there was nothing he could do to change Suga’s mind. 

Daichi heard that struggling in the bedroom and he wanted more than anything to help Suga with what he needed. But Suga was capable and if Daichi had learned anything, it was that Suga was much stronger than he appeared. Suga was not a weakling back like he used to be before his high school years. Suga was much stronger than even what he used to be in high school. Suga stomped out of the bedroom and he slammed the door closed behind him, hardly even looking at Daichi. “I don’t know when the next time I’m going to see you is, so don’t wait around for me. I hope you’ll do better for your life.”

Daichi watched Suga as he walked to the door and the one thing that his mother taught him was to have manners. He slowly stood up and he couldn’t even say anything other than bye to Suga. Daichi was just far too devastated to say anything else and the moment that Suga wasn’t there, Daichi burst into tears and started to full on cry. Daichi wasn’t afraid to let his emotions out and sob in private, but he had something about crying alone that really got to him. He slowly went out to their dining room and he had seen what Suga had slaved over to make for him. Daichi suddenly got more tearful and he slowly moved to put Suga’s masterpiece into the fridge, even though it would take him six trips to take everything back. It was a very nice gesture for Suga to make crab legs and he prepared a butter sauce for them to dip it all in. He also prepared a seafood salad which was one of Daichi’s favorite dishes because what was better than seafood with other ingredients? Daichi also saw the chocolate mousse that was covered in caramel and sitting in a caramel frosted cake and that was also one of Daichi’s favorites. Suga had really gone all out for him and Daichi cannot believe he let it go to waste. 

Daichi wasn’t hungry anymore though because he was so distraught about dinner going to waste and Suga leaving that he had lost his appetite. That was a lot to process for Daichi and he hardly lost his appetite, so that must have meant that this was a really big deal for even Daichi. Suga had left in such a hurry that Daichi couldn’t even process it anymore, but Daichi wanted it to process so that he could feel more pain. Daichi was in so much pain already over the thought of losing Suga, who Daichi was unsure of if he had lost him or not, that he had to crouch and hold his head in his hands and cry just a little bit more, but he had never really stopped crying.

Daichi finally stood up and he walked his way towards the bedroom where the pair of them shared so many memories other than the obvious sexual ones and dreams. They shared the memory of putting the furniture in the room together, they shared the memory of their first experience with American food which was not the best, and they even shared the experience of bringing over their old team to see their house, which they of course had to give a tour of the bedroom so Hinata and Tobio would shut up. But they were happy where they were at the time. They also had the discussion of if Suga should work or not, and Daichi said that he made more than enough money to pay the rent, their cell phone expenses and take them out to eat more than enough that Suga wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Suga sighed and wished Daichi would have let him go to work because Suga’s passion was people and he had a degree that allowed him to work with people, but he supposed staying home and keeping caught up on television shows and keeping track of what bills they had to pay next and making food for Daichi was not such a bad life. Also, Suga could catch up on sleep unlike when he was a college student and he hardly got any sleep. But one person could only sleep so much and Suga had definitely gotten enough sleep.

Daichi closed their bedroom door gently, since Suga had slammed it and Daichi didn’t need to hear that sound again and be reminded of Suga, and he came back out to the living room. But everywhere in their apartment brought more memories of Suga and Daichi hadn’t stopped crying since Suga left. If Daichi had been worrying about the time or had been watching it when his boyfriend had left, he would have seen that it had been nearly two hours since Suga had left. But that was something that Daichi was not okay with and Daichi decided to grab his jacket and go for a walk and see one of their other friends. If Daichi had any common sense, he would have checked to see if Suga was there first, but Daichi wasn’t thinking straight right now.

Luckily for Suga, Daichi was walking to their closest friend and that was Asahi, since Asahi needed support more than he needed a friend, which any friend would have done for him. But Asahi was more timid than the talking type. Daichi knew that about Asahi, but he just needed someone to hold onto and to hold him while he cried.

Suga on the other hand was headed to their other friend’s house, which wasn’t too far away either. It was just in the opposite direction of where Daichi was headed and Suga really needed a friend right now. First thing in the morning, he would head off to see his parents and stay with them, but Suga was just too distraught for that at the moment. What Suga needed was someone to listen to him and he knew the perfect person for that. Usually go-to place would be Asahi, but Asahi wasn’t much of a talker. Suga needed someone to really talk to him and get through his issues. The only person really up for that job was Nishinoya. They all knew him as Noya and they all adored him as such, but Noya was the best person he knew to talk to who would not rat out Suga just for being there.

Not it was not like Suga to hesitate when he needed something, but he hesitated about this. Daichi was not by his side right now and Suga was a little too upset to talk about his feelings. But Suga knocked at Noya’s door anyway and he simply waited. Noya was not much of a morning person either and Suga knew that, since he stayed up late into the night texting him and Daichi all about his day. He had a job as a video game designer and he loved it, but there were a few things that Suga wished he could have changed for Noya.

The next thing he knew, Noya was in front of him and Suga opened his arms up wide to the smaller man. He wasn’t terribly small now, but small enough that Suga had no problem wrapping himself around the man. Daichi was doing the same thing to Asahi just as Suga was. They were both desperate at a time like this.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the story about how Daichi got his life back together, or it was supposed to be. Daichi was easy going and all, but if he and Suga were not doing okay, he always found faults in himself or other things, rather than Suga. Now Suga would rather Daichi would just talk to him about everything and get it over with, but Suga wasn’t too picky. Daichi learned that the easy way, which he loved about his lover. Everything with Suga had always been so easy, until now.

Right now, they were in the middle of some kind of fight and Suga was determined to win if Daichi saw it right. What Daichi didn’t know was that Suga was on his way to yet another one of their friend’s houses and Suga was nearly screaming his head off about Daichi right about now. But that didn’t matter, because Daichi was too distraught about the thought of nearly losing Suga, or Suga leaving him that he really needed a friend. So Daichi knocked on the door of the tall and broad man that he and Suga had known for quite some time now and Daichi sniffled in wait.

“Who’s there?” Asahi asked through the door and Daichi couldn’t answer him back. He simply wiped his eyes and let out a quiet sob, which Asahi was more than curious about and he opened the door to his apartment immediately. At first, Asahi stood there and assessed the situation, but his eyes widened immediately and he closed the space between him and Daichi as fast as his long legs would carry him. “Dai-san, what’s wrong?” Asahi asked in a near whisper and Daichi shook his head, but continued to simply cling to Asahi, who was very good at giving hugs. He and Suga knew that very well and would often fight who got the first hug when they went to visit him, but Suga had won more often than not.

“S-Suga and I w-were in a f-f-fight…” Daichi murmured into Asahi’s shoulder and Asahi held him tighter than he probably should have. He didn’t want to cut off the oxygen supply to his lungs because Daichi still needed to breathe, but he simply pulled Daichi closer.

Asahi had tears in his eyes as he held onto Daichi and let him cry. But it was a little cold outside and Asahi shushed him gently. “We should continue this inside. I don’t want to be responsible for getting you sick, even though I am a doctor,” Asahi said very softly and Daichi nodded gently. He held onto Asahi’s arm as he let go though and Asahi allowed him as the pair of them walked inside and Asahi shut the door behind them, briefly turning the lock before his entire attention was back on Daichi. Asahi quickly cleared the tears from his eyes using the back of his arms, but he didn’t want Daichi to see since Daichi was his focus right now. The other thing was that was worrying Asahi was the fact that Daichi wasn’t talking too much. Usually there was nothing that Daichi hid from Asahi, but that would come a little later and Asahi was worried for nothing.

Daichi took a seat on Asahi’s couch and he sniffled as he nearly pulled Asahi to sit down with him. He didn’t want to hurt Asahi, but it was always reassuring to have a friend with him during this time of need. Asahi sat down after a quick recovery from falling back into the couch and he was even quicker to wrap his arms around Daichi. Now Daichi had turned his body and he leaned into Asahi as much as he could and he let out as many tears as he could. Eventually, his tear ducts would run dry, but Daichi didn’t care about that. Daichi only cared about one thing right now, and that was Suga. Suga was the light of his world and he eventually had dreams of marrying that man. But at the moment, those dreams didn’t matter if he didn’t get Suga back.

“So Daichi, want to tell me what the fight was about? Wasn’t it your anniversary today?” Asahi asked and Daichi nodded immediately, but the anniversary aspect didn’t matter so much to Daichi at the moment. What really mattered to Daichi was the fact that Suga had left and Daichi wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be back. Now, if Daichi had thought rationally about this, he would have realized that all he needed to do was plan a romantic gesture for Suga and make promises to always communicate to him if he was going to be late. But Daichi was not thinking rational about this right at the moment. He was actually being very irrational and he was a blubbering mess. But Daichi leaned back and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

Now, Daichi was a little incoherent at the moment and he started to talk which Asahi had to ask him to repeat himself nearly a dozen times. Once Daichi got the picture though, he took a few calming breaths to try to steady himself and prepare himself for what he was going to say. “S-so today, I h-had a very busy and i-important day at work. I h-had to get a ton of w-work done for the c-corporate office in the states a-and… and the deadline was t-today. I h-had to stay l-late and I a-am the only one who u-understands any…” Daichi remembered trying to explain all of this to Suga, but Suga didn’t want to hear it at the time and he left because of that reason. Now Daichi took a few more calming breaths and he tried his best to relax so he could talk about everything that had happened, but he was struggling and Asahi simply reached to rub Daichi’s back.

With that touch, Daichi relaxed and he took off his shoes. Asahi preferred if anyone that entered the house would leave shoes at the door, but he wasn’t going to force Daichi to do the things that others had to do. He would never force Daichi to do anything and Asahi had the same rules for nearly anyone on their volleyball team from high school, except Tanaka. That was a different story all together and Asahi didn’t feel like getting into it, but Tanaka would try his hardest to break the rules and Asahi would always catch him and kick him out. Daichi finally had enough air in his lungs and he stopped crying to continue his story. “I-I am the o-only one who f-fully understands E-English, well enough t-to read it, a-and the c-corporate office is b-based in the states, so they a-all speak English there. So my b-boss knows I a-am pretty f-fluent in English a-and he only trusts me t-to handle any of the corporate o-office cases…” Daichi said and he sniffled again.

Daichi had to take a little break and he just focused on breathing while Asahi rubbed his back to try to loosen up his lungs and promote good breathing habits for Daichi. Daichi could have used this in the office today while he was working on the corporate case and he just tried his hard not to dwell on that issue. Now Daichi couldn’t take much more, but he was always open when it came to Asahi, so he did his best to keep going. “I-I told S-Suga that and he… didn’t c-care. I u-understand he was u-upset about me b-being late, but I h-had a reason a-and my job is j-just too important to keeping us in our apartment a-and buying th-things we need…” Daichi sniffled and he rubbed his eyes a little bit and he knew there was no use trying to hold back the tears anymore.

When Asahi heard what Daichi had to say, he simply nodded and thought about the situation. In all honesty, Suga was right for being upset, but he shouldn’t have been as upset as he was. Suga was usually a very understanding individual, but it sounded like that all changed when was around Daichi, which wasn’t exactly fair to Daichi. Daichi worked hard at his job, so hard that he was given a raise for all of his hard work. He also had the respect of all three of the managers that worked there and all of his fellow employees. They could always trust in him and Asahi knew that Daichi took pride in that. But he would stop taking pride in working hard and becoming a business man if Suga disapproved of the entire ordeal.

“Listen Dai, I know the situation is not the best and Suga would have liked you to be home. I agree with Suga on that, but I do not have anything to say to Suga about his behavior right now, because I would probably lose it. You don’t want to know what I do when I am not thinking straight.” Daichi nearly cracked a smile right there because Daichi and Asahi knew that Asahi was definitely not straight. If anything, Asahi was bisexual or pansexual. Possibly gay like Suga and Daichi, but that was a different story. Asahi was currently dating Nishinoya Yuu and that was who Suga was with right now. Apparently Daichi and Suga thought they had similar save houses that they could go to and never once asked each other where they were going. Suga didn’t particularly care what Daichi did with his time and Daichi decided to just let Suga go and do his own thing without thinking to ask where he was going. He should have asked around and been more considerate to Suga at that time, but they weren’t currently in the most easy going state of mind.

Now Asahi still had more to say and he was more than upset at Suga, which Daichi didn’t want Asahi to be upset at anyone. If anything, Daichi was the one in the wrong here and Suga was the one that was right to nearly run away from Daichi the way that he did. Daichi wouldn’t have asked for that in a million years and he didn’t want anyone to hate Suga, but Asahi had made his choice and he had to try to find a way to convince Asahi to no longer hate him. “I-I don’t want you to h-hate Suga, b-but I apprec-ciate the support…”

With a confused look on Asahi’s face, he decided not to fight with Daichi and simply agreed with him. It was only a nod that Asahi gave to Daichi and that was more than enough to tell Daichi that he had Asahi’s word that he would try to change his mind and be open about the situation. Asahi was one of the most open-minded people he knew and even Yamaguchi would have to agree with that, because Yamaguchi was pretty open-minded as well, but Tsukki had changed that about the small brunet. “Don’t worry, Daichi. I promise that I will not say another bad thing about Suga. It wasn’t his fault that you had to work so late, so he shouldn’t be punished. All I am saying is, you shouldn’t be punished either because you have had a long day.” Asahi wrapped his arm around Daichi’s shoulders and Daichi leaned into the touch, letting himself lay against Asahi’s broad chest and he started to tear up again. This was not how things were supposed to go, but he definitely got some things off of his chest that he needed to. He and Suga were not on the greatest of terms at the moment and that felt like a bullet to his chest.

But when Suga knocked on Noya’s door, Noya could have sworn he heard the sound of actual bullets and he was ready to hide. Suga yelled for Yuu though and that was Noya’s cue to come to the door. Not that Noya knew who it was immediately, but when he peaked through the crack in the door, he knew instantly who it was. “Suga-san! What a surprise!” he said as he nearly instantly jumped on Suga. Now Suga being as caring of a person as he was caught Noya as he jumped at him and held him briefly. He let him slide down slowly and Noya laughed. “What brings you over? I thought it was yours and-”

“It was, but Daichi ruined that pretty quick,” Suga murmured as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans which Daichi had gotten for him. But Suga chose not to think about that on principal. So Noya frowned when hearing that Suga was having such a rough time and he decided to simply stand back. This was not Suga’s first time to Noya’s house, so that meant that he knew his way in and he went directly to Noya’s comfortable little living room. He and Asahi had picked the couch out together, just like they had for Asahi’s place and they even picked the reclining chair out together. Suga sat down on one side of the couch and Noya sat on the other, simply looking at Suga. Suga waited for Noya to say something, but Noya was just a little dumbfounded at the moment. But that didn’t stop him from speaking up.

“So tell me what’s going on?” Noya asked and it was a little on the quiet side, which was rare for Noya, but Suga was someone very important to him and he wanted to keep him in his life. So Noya decided against being rambunctious for the moment in favor of letting Suga talk about what he needed to get off of his chest.

Suga cracked his knuckles and he started to hammer away at his thighs before he stopped and sat up straight. “As you know, today was supposed to be mine and Daichi’s anniversary. It was going well and all of that in the morning and Daichi even promised to be home on time,” Suga started with and Noya just added a ‘yeah?’ to the conversation.

“So what did I do? I went and planned on making Daichi his favorite dinner because it was supposed to be special for our anniversary. So I prepared dinner, planning on Daichi being just a little later because he doesn’t always come home at the same time. So I was running fifteen minutes behind when dinner was supposed to be because I anticipated Daichi not being home at his usual time,” Suga said and Noya didn’t interrupt that time because Suga seemed as pissed off as he could possibly get, and that was saying something for Suga. Suga rarely got pissed off because he was just this gentle creature that could never get mad at anyone he cared about, unless he was talking to Tanaka or Tanaka was doing something irritating. Yuu generally didn’t get annoyed with Tanaka because they both liked similar things, but it was a different story for Suga.

But Suga didn’t have a care in the world about Tanaka right now and what antics he was up to. He was more focused on the issue at hand with Daichi. “So what does Daichi do? He doesn’t call me or talk to me about anything and he just comes home and strolls in like normal. But he was two hours late on our anniversary!” Suga shouted and it actually brought tears to Noya’s eyes. Suga being this upset was not something he could deal with easily because Suga was someone Noya looked up to with respect and so much pride. He looked up to him for things involving volleyball, he trusted him with advice for Asahi and he even trusted him enough with work related advice.

It didn’t take Noya too terribly long to understand where Suga was coming from. He was sure that Daichi had a good reason for being late because Daichi had always been the romantic type and treated Suga to nearly everything. But Suga also had a right to be upset since Daichi most likely kept it all bottled up and he didn’t tell Suga that he was going to be late. He didn’t know that for certain because Daichi was not generally the type to not tell Suga that he was going to be late. But Suga certainly was upset about something. If Suga had known, he would have waited until later to make Daichi’s favorite meal and tried his best to keep it warm while Daichi was running late. But apparently that was not the case. “I definitely understand why you are upset and what is up with Daichi lately? He used to be full of communication, especially in high school when he was captain. So why couldn’t he tell you that he was going to be late, especially on a day like today?”

Those were exactly Suga’s thoughts from earlier and he shook his head because he just had no idea what was up with Daichi and why they were lacking on the communication front. But Suga was no longer too worried about that because Daichi made his bed, and he was going to lay down in it. “My sentiment exactly, Noya. Thanks,” Suga said as he held his head and leaned into his palm so he could easily keep his temple balanced.

Now Noya had always been the talkative type and that was exactly what Suga needed at the moment. He was determined to get Noya’s say and what he was thinking before he left. Maybe he would never leave just to spite Daichi, but that was too rude and Suga couldn’t do that. Although, he had gotten up and walked away from Daichi already tonight, so maybe it wasn’t too terribly mean. “That inconsiderate bastard! I usually don’t call people names and I would hate to have anyone attack me for it, but Daichi is so inconsiderate and he doesn’t deserve you Suga!” Now it was Suga’s turn to tear up and he was getting a little too worked up about Daichi. But Daichi didn’t deserve his tears, no matter how upset Daichi was right now. Suga was trying to push his tears back as hard as he could, but it was just no use and he let the tears stream silently down his cheeks.

When it was midnight and the two of them had more talking to do, Noya excused himself to make a quick phone call into work and he told them that he couldn’t come in because of a family emergency. It wasn’t exactly true, but Suga was definitely closer to family than anyone else, other than Asahi who could possibly become his family. “So what reason did he try to give you when he got home for him being late?” Noya asked as he sat back down on the couch and both of them had been facing each other now.

Now Suga was still livid. He was furious as ever and Suga narrowed his gaze when Daichi was brought back up. It wasn’t Noya’s fault, but Suga had so much rage for Daichi right now and Suga was not about to tone down his hatred. “He told me that he had gotten caught up at work and he is the only one who is fluent enough in English to do projects for their corporate office. But even I know some English and everything I don’t know gets put into a translator!” Suga continued to shout and Noya was starting to get to that level too.

Now it was Noya’s turn to get even angrier and raise his voice. It was louder than what Suga had wanted when he came over on a normal basis, but now was not a normal circumstance. It was only natural for Noya to get angry with Suga, since they had known each other for so many years by now. They had known each other six months less than he and Daichi had known each other, because Suga joined the team halfway through the year. Usually that wasn’t allowed, but Suga had sweet talked the coach into letting him audition. And what do you know? Suga had a natural talent for setting the ball, which not many players did. Suga wasn’t pinpoint accurate, but with practice, he definitely was. “What the hell? Why couldn’t he just put it off until morning and just tell the corporate office to kiss his ass?” Noya said and he raised his hands.

Now Suga usually didn’t swear, but this was a different circumstance for him since he had never experienced something like this before. He was going through so much heart ache at the moment and he decided to let himself reach the wild side of himself just for a little while because it was hopefully going to make him feel better. Suga didn’t generally chose to participate in profanities and he usually chose to use cleaner and kids safe language, but Suga was not in that kind of mood. Besides, Suga was with Noya and Noya was no child. He was only a year younger than Suga and Suga was twenty five. Daichi had his birthday soon so he would be twenty six and Suga would still be twenty five, but Suga didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about any other possibility of Suga and Daichi having a celebration. Now winters in Japan were still pretty cold, but Suga was far too angry to even think about that. Also, he had packed extra clothing just in case it had been colder than he was anticipating. “That son of a bitch didn’t tell me anything about being home late. He really is rude,” Suga said and he leaned back in the seat.

Soon enough though, Sugawara was falling asleep and Daichi was passed out in Asahi’s arms. Asahi has let himself sprawl out on the couch and he kept Daichi tucked up under his arm, since that was where he was most comfortable holding Dai anyway. But as soon as both of the boys had fallen asleep, both Asahi and Noya reached for their phones and went to text the other. They were very good at communicating, especially since Yuu made that very clear to Asahi that he had to talk to him about more things, particularly if they were important. Two minutes ago, Asahi had sent Noya a message that said ‘We need to talk. ASAP.’

Now Noya saw that message and he typed as fast as he could, wondering what exactly was bothering his tall and handsome lover. ‘What’s wrong?? Are you hurt? Did you lose your job? Asahi please.’

At the time, Asahi had scooped Daichi up and was busy carrying him to his bedroom, which was big and spacious, since Noya spent a few nights over there and they both liked their space. But they also liked to cuddle and Noya was fond of Asahi’s cuddles. They were warm, especially during times like this.

Asahi: Daichi is over right now and there is a crisis.

Noya: Let me guess. It involves Suga walking out on him?

Asahi looked at the text as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Daichi and pulled his feet up. How did Noya know? Had Suga been texting him? Was Suga over there right now? It was a little cruel of them to pick the opposite sides of a relationship, but they probably had no clue that they had done this.

Asahi: Yes. He is completely devastated and he just fell asleep in my arms. I don’t have any clue what to do.

Now Noya looked at the text and although he felt slightly bad for Daichi. Suga did absolutely nothing wrong. Noya was definitely on Suga’s side of this argument. Suga definitely overreacted, but Suga was not wrong for wanting Daichi there for their anniversary. It was wrong of Daichi not to tell his manager or the corporate office that he wouldn’t be able to work.

Noya: Good. Let him suffer. He made a huge mistake and he just might lose Suga over it.

Suga had shifted on the couch so he was in a laying position and Noya stood up and decided to cover the light colored hair boy. He was a silvery blonde and Noya once considered doing his hair just like that, but it would take too much work and his parents didn’t even like that he was bleaching just the top parts of his hair.

Noya: I didn’t mean that I want Daichi to suffer, but he is wrong for not communicating with Suga

Asahi sighed as he read both of those messages. He slowly laid down next to Daichi, who was curled up and about hugging his knees. Asahi was agreed with what Noya had to say because Asahi knew that Daichi was wrong for not communicating with Suga what was going on, but it was not his fault that he had to stay after late. It was the fault of the company and the fault of Daichi’s managers forcing this project on him on the day of his anniversary. Daichi was most likely working hard and Asahi knew that Asahi was a hard worker. He had to keep all of the new children on their volleyball team in line and from freaking out too much when they played new opponents and he worked hard at keeping all of them calm and collected. Asahi was someone Daichi had to work extra hard to keep calm, because stressful situations were not something that Asahi was the most comfortable with, but Asahi managed with games because Daichi was there to protect him and do anything that Asahi needed. Right now, it was time for Asahi to return the favor. Asahi was more than willing to help Daichi during his time of need, but Daichi fighting with Suga was giving Asahi a ton of anxiety. Typically speaking, Asahi was always anxious about things and he wondered if that would ever change. But Daichi and Suga fighting and possibly not being together anymore? That was what worried Asahi the most.

Asahi: I understand that Daichi messed up with not telling Suga that he was going to be late, but it wasn’t his fault that he was late. It was Daichi’s managers and company that really screwed up.

Knowing Daichi, he bragged about his anniversary and Daichi knew how to be vocal. He probably had many conversations about what he was doing to all of his coworkers many days before. It was their ten year anniversary and Daichi definitely remembered it, at least Asahi was hopeful. But Asahi had no idea of the working conditions Daichi worked in and he wondered if he had any time at all to even talk about his anniversary. But it was no secret that Daichi was proud of Suga and that he bragged about him to anyone and everyone, even their friends or random street venders. But maybe it was different at work, Asahi thought.

Noya: We’ll have to get them back together when they are ready. Any thoughts, oh wise one?

It was the nickname that really flustered Asahi as he read over Noya’s message. The thing was, he really didn’t let anyone call him that because it was a special nickname to him between Asahi and Daichi and Suga. He didn’t mind if they called him that but Asahi was a little embarrassed to let just anyone call him that. Noya was allowed too, as long as he didn’t use it too often.

Now it was one thing for Asahi to think of a plan and for it to not work out. But Asahi thinking of a plan on the spot? That was something even unusual for him, especially because he hated to disappoint, even more than Suga or Yamaguchi did. But he did have a little bit of an idea that meant that the two of them would be in the same room and they wouldn’t be able to avoid each other.

Asahi: You know Oikawa’s party next week? Maybe we can invite them both to go, even though one of their least favorite people is Oikawa. Suga doesn’t mind him, but Daichi on the other hand…

Noya let out a little chuckle at that point even though Suga was trying to sleep off all of the negativity at the moment. But he didn’t laugh loud enough to wake Suga and he double checked that Suga was just fine before he started to reply to Asahi.

Noya: That is genius! I knew I could count on you! I was just planning to invite them both to your house, aha…

It was apparently a good idea and Asahi only cared that Noya liked it. He wouldn’t tell Daichi about his plan even if Daichi had to beg him. He also didn’t think Noya would tell Suga, even though Noya had ruined a few surprises and plans that way. But Asahi trusted his boyfriend with all of his heart. So much that he could kiss him if Noya wasn’t back at his apartment. But alas, he was, which meant no kiss for Asahi.

Asahi: Yeah, let’s not invite them over here. I get too anxious when they start fighting. I have been worried about Daichi all night long.

Noya sighed and he decided to stand up and move to his little kitchen before he decided to call Asahi. But he warned Asahi first and let Asahi leave Daichi before he called him. “Hey Asahi, what’s up?”

“You called me, remember?” Asahi joked as he sat back down on his couch. Neither of them could wait to see the other, but Asahi was just a tad more desperate than Noya was.

Now it was Noya’s turn to do some explaining. “So my plan for the whole party deal is that I will show up for the party first, and you can bring Daichi in a little later. Or… maybe it should go the other way around. I don’t want Suga to run out though, so if I have him distracted and he is talking with Iwa or Kuroo, which you and I both know Suga won’t bother with him, then Suga will find it harder to leave. But maybe Kuroo can come in handy at that point. Or you could maybe.”

It was now Asahi’s turn to speak and he and Noya both knew that Daichi would not run out on Oikawa’s party just because Suga was there, but he might start to cry and Asahi didn’t want that. “That’s a good idea, but we will have to hold Suga back if he starts to get feisty.”

Noya agreed with Asahi at that point and he knew exactly what he was saying. But at the time, Noya was not very talkative. He was worried about the outcome of his two friends and hoped they would get back together eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a little unusual for me to post such a short chapter, but I thought I would give it a shot!**

Dawn was a very strange time for most people, but Daichi was practically adjusted to getting up that early because of his job. He had to be in by seven in the morning and he was expected to be there until five at night. It was a ten hour day and Daichi worked fifty to sixty hours a week most weeks, but he was use to that by now. He had been working there since he got out of college practically and Suga had to spend a little extra time with his chosen career path. But supporting Suga was all Daichi ever cared about with his job and he put as much money away as he could so they could do extra things.

Now it was one thing for the man to be up at dawn, but it was another for him to be texting as early as he had been right now. Who was coherent enough for that? Daichi started right away with a message to Suga and he knew this wouldn’t change anything, but Suga needed to hear a few things from Daichi if they were ever going to get back together.

The composed message to Suga had been a long one and it nearly went passed the character limit, but this is what Daichi had said:

Hey Suga. I know you don’t want to talk to me and that is okay, but please try to read this message all the way through. What I did was wrong and selfish of me and I really am sorry about that. I couldn’t just leave the project unfinished and hope the corporate office would get back to me in time, but I promise I tried to leave on time. My boss wasn’t having it though and he threatened me that if I didn’t finish the job that I would lose my own. Maybe that would have been for the best and I could have found a different job, or you could start working like I know you are itching to do. I care about you though Suga and if you ever need to hear anything from me or need me to explain myself better, please ask me.

Daichi couldn’t believe he had sat there for nearly ten minutes typing out a message on his cellphone to Suga. But he had been and Suga was more than worth the time and effort to Daichi. That was why he stayed after as late as he had, because he figured the extra money could go towards a honeymoon for them. But that was all useless now and Daichi really wished he would have just told his boss to finish it and left, most likely never coming back. Regardless, Daichi’s next thought was to call his place of work and tell them he was not coming in to work today. Not that it really mattered, since Daichi was going to quit there the moment he could, but he was still respectful.

Daichi talked to his manager and said he woke up with a stomach ache and he had been vomiting, which was about to come true if he wasn’t careful. But Daichi hung up with his manager and he tossed his phone to the side and he was going to start crying again. Daichi wasn’t very hungry, but he knew he needed to eat something if he didn’t want to get a stomach ache for real. 

When it hit seven, Daichi came out of the bedroom and instantly, his nostrils led him out to the kitchen, which he had been to many times before. The sight before him was something he never thought he would see, but he knew that Asahi had matured much more since high school and could handle cooking. “Asahi, what are you making?” Daichi asked as he rubbed his chin, which had a tiny bit of stubble on it. Usually he would have shaved the stubble off his face if he was going to work and Suga didn’t particularly like that, but Daichi wanted to make himself as presentable as possible. But Daichi didn’t care this morning, since all of his friends have seen him with stubble on his face.

Daichi came closer to Asahi and he snuck a look under his arm and Daichi thought he was going to die from the way Asahi was pampering him. “Is that… Yakizakana?” Daichi asked and he was about to start getting excited like a little kid. It was one of his favorite foods. “What else do we need? To get the table set? Are we having rice and miso soup too?” Daichi asked and he was nearly squealing from the amount of excitement for food he was having at the moment. But Asahi chuckled and he shook his head. “You can just watch from there. I’ve already taken care of everything,” he said, but Daichi didn’t particularly believe him, so he peaked out into the dining room and there were rolls and plates and bowls all set up. Asahi really had set everything up, but he slowly frowned a little more than he probably should have. 

Daichi walked himself over to Asahi, and while he didn’t want to disturb him while he was cooking, Daichi was in need of a hug. So he wrapped his arms around Asahi’s stomach and pressed his face in between his shoulder blades. “What’s that for?”

Now wasn’t exactly the correct time to get emotional, but Daichi sniffled as he pressed his cheek into Asahi’s shoulder blades. “I’m just… very appreciative Asahi. I never t-tell you how much I appreciate you, but I do… so thank you…” Daichi whispered and Asahi had to strain a little to hear him, but he heard him well enough to know exactly what was said. 

Once the spatula was set down, Asahi turned around slowly in Daichi’s arms so he wouldn’t panic or freak out too bad. The next thing Asahi knew was Asahi was pulling Daichi into his chest and he gave him a massive hug. It was a little tight, but that was what Asahi needed right now. He needed to not breathe so he would stop tearing up and stop all of his crying. Not that his tear duct were connected to his oxygen supply, meaning his lungs, but the crying slowly stopped and he was back to being excited about Asahi cooking him food. 

About five minutes later, they were both sitting at the table and Daichi was nearly stuffing his face with all of the food Asahi had made for him. And Asahi even made extra, which he planned on saving if Daichi didn’t want it, but Daichi definitely wanted it. He ate nearly everything on his plate two times over the time it took Asahi to finish just one thing. Noya usually ate fast too so he could get back to spending time in Asahi’s lap, but Asahi was busy making sure Daichi wasn’t going to start choking. He trusted Daichi wouldn’t, but he was still just a tad worried about Daichi. As soon as the pair were finished, Asahi and Daichi took their plates into the kitchen. Normally, neither of them would leave a dirty sink full of dishes, but this was no normal situation that either of them were in. “That was so good. You can cook for me any time,” Daichi joked.

The two boys sat on the couch and Asahi smiled to Daichi as soon as he sat down. “I’m glad you liked it enough. I thought you were going to start licking your plate.” That was just a little joke to tease Daichi and he wouldn’t have cared if he had, but Daichi had more respect than that. He knew that Asahi wouldn’t have cared, but his mother taught him to never lick his plate and that had always stuck with him. Now with Suga, he frequently cleaned his plate, but that was only Suga.

Daichi sat with both of his hands on his stomach and he leaned back and crossed his legs, letting all of that food digest. “Do you have to work today?” Daichi asked slowly, since he was more than full and worried about losing the contents of his stomach. But Asahi simply shook his head and he looked over to Daichi to make sure he had watched his little head gesture. At first, Daichi was a little worried he would have to go home soon, but Asahi was relieved that he didn’t have to for Daichi’s sake. Daichi was also relieved. But more than likely, Daichi would have to leave tonight and go back to his apartment which he would instantly start crying in. But with that thought, Daichi was done thinking about his apartment that he shared with Suga. It was really Suga’s apartment because he found something close enough to Daichi’s job that he could walk to work or get a ride if he was that desperate. But Daichi figured that Suga wouldn’t be back any time soon, if at all, that he started just calling it his apartment. 

“We can just relax here, spend time together or go do anything you want to do.” That sounded like a good plan to Asahi, but Daichi wanted to distract himself as much as possible and he figured the best way to do it was to watch shows or to wander the heart of Tokyo, which Suga hated because there were too many people and too much noise for him. But decided on staying right there at the moment and he let Asahi turn on the television. It wasn’t something that Daichi usually watched because this was television during the daytime, but Asahi turned on something interesting just for Daichi.

Before either of them knew it, the show was over and both of them were nearly dumbfounded. They couldn’t believe what they had seen and were nearly bouncing out of their seat. “Okay, what’s next?” Daichi asked as he leaned forward on the couch. Asahi flipped the channel and he found something else for them both to watch, which he knew that both of them would be excited to see. It was volleyball and it was men that looked aggressive and like they could kill them. Daichi knew that Asahi was a little anxious about people like that, but that was when they both saw someone they recognized and Daichi nearly screamed. “Is that…Kageyama?” Daichi asked as he leaned forward on the couch.

Now neither of them were very sure, since Kageyama had gotten taller and had gained a few muscles since then. More likely than not, Piñata would be there watching him, since they had sorted out their differences and started dating. But also knowing Hinata, he would brag about Kageyama being in a televised game. This must have been super important to Hinata, until they looked around a little more and they spotted a familiar head of orange hair, sitting on the side lines. They both were nearly screaming at that point and Asahi was getting more and more into the game by now. 

They cheered every time they got a point and they sighed every time the other team got a point. But Asahi knew that there was a puzzle piece missing in there and it was Hinata. Now Hinata had changed a little too. He hadn’t really gained height or muscle, but he was definitely faster than ever. So when they were losing by one point and it was time for rotation, the coach decided to put Hinata in the game. Hinata had nearly been jumping for joy on the side and he went into the game as fast as he could. “It’s Hinata!” 

Asahi smiled and he nodded. “That’s our boy! He’s not such a little freshman now, is he?” Asahi asked and he gained a laugh from Daichi as the man shook his head. Daichi was definitely distracted and Asahi had done his job by providing a distraction for him.

Once the game was over, which Kageyama and Hinata’s team had one, the pair ran out of things to watch and there was about nothing on television. The pair had run out of things to watch, which gave Asahi an idea of what to do to distract Daichi. “So, since we’re done watching the game and all, would you like to go grocery shopping with me?”

That was the one thing that Daichi couldn’t do though was go grocery shopping and he instantly started to tear up. “That was something S-Suga and I use to do…” Daichi said and he wiped his eyes as quickly as he could. It was a mysterious thing that little things could make any person tear up, even something as trivial as grocery shopping. Asahi knew what he wanted and Daichi didn’t have to make any of the decisions, but Daichi couldn’t exactly handle that at the moment.

Now it was Asahi’s turn to worry about Daichi and he reached over to gently pull Daichi to lean against him. “Okay, you don’t have to come with me. You can stay here if you’d like to.”

One thing Daichi wasn’t too comfortable with was being left alone in someone’s apartment, even though it was just Asahi’s apartment they were talking about. It wasn’t just a random person’s apartment and Daichi knew the entire layout of the apartment and the ins and outs of the apartment by now. The only thing was, that meant that Daichi was alone without Suga and that was not okay. “I think… I’ll just head home if that is okay…”

There was nothing that wasn’t okay to Asahi. He would agree with about anything if it were something that Daichi wanted, but Asahi would have to be on high alert with Daichi going back to his apartment. “That’s okay, you can go home. But keep your phone next to you, okay? And you can talk to me about anything.”

Once everything had been said, Asahi walked with Daichi about halfway down the street. Daichi’s apartment was only two blocks or so away, but Asahi wanted to make sure that Daichi was steady enough on his feet. It worried him that the lad was going to be left alone and uncared for, but Asahi trusted him enough to tell him if anything was wrong. It would be hard for him not to, because if there was one thing that Asahi knew, it was that Daichi didn’t like to disappoint.

As soon as Daichi was out of view though, he started to cry and held onto the nearest thing he could reach out and touch, which was not a person. He needed something to steady himself and he tried to cry quietly so he wouldn’t worry Asahi too much, especially if he had been still standing there. He wasn’t exactly that far away yet, but he was far enough that crying quietly, he should have gotten away with.

About fifteen minutes later, Daichi felt a little buzz in his pocket and he checked it as quickly as he could. The next thing he knew, he was reading Asahi’s message over and over again. All it asked was if he had gotten home okay, but the male wasn’t even home yet. He simply told Asahi that he had gotten home before he started to walk towards his apartment.

Once the apartment complex was in view though, Daichi started to tear up nearly instantly and he couldn’t hold it all back anymore. He tried to hold it back in front of the taller man just a little because he didn’t want to worry him any more than he had to, but this was not the time to hold back his tears. He was about to go into the apartment that the pair of them once shared and invited all of their friends over to at one point or another. Daichi walked into the complex and he sniffled briefly before wiping his eyes so he could get through security without being asked any questions. He was usually free to go through, but there was no telling what they would think now if he had to go through security the way he was currently. But they let him go through and he walked slowly towards the stairs and even slower towards the apartment he once shared with Suga, but now he wasn’t living there.

The first thing that hit the air was the smell of all the food that had been left out and not taken care of. Usually that was a job that Daichi took responsibility for, but he was not in the right state of mind for that at the time. He was more focused on getting emotions out going to a friend. It helped, but Daichi just wished that he had been there even longer. Daichi really cared about and loved Asahi for taking him in and sleeping over, but he knew that Asahi had his own life and he was worried that he had he had to take a day off of work for him. Not that it was something that Asahi wouldn’t do anyway, because he cared dearly about all of his friends, but Daichi was still worried.

It had only taken a few moments for Daichi to start tossing out the food that was left out on the table and he took all of the dishes to the sink to be washed. Daichi needed to do a little grunt work if he was going to stop all of the emotions that he had been feeling, but he still could not believe that he let Suga’s meal go to waste. All because he hadn’t communicated to Suga.

Daichi started to cry while doing the dishes because he had fond memories of him and Suga sharing the work. Suga would dry the dishes and put them away while Daichi washed them, but that was different now. A lot of things would be different now because Daichi had messed up. He really had messed up and he was suffering because of that.

Once the dishes were done and Daichi couldn’t handle drying the dishes, he decided to do to the bed that he and Suga shared and he broke down even further remembering all the thing and discussions they had in that bed. 

Once the male had cried himself to sleep, he had slept away his afternoon and he started to dream about his life with Suga. They were mostly good memories and someone would have thought that Suga was dead with all of the thoughts of him running through Daichi’s brain.

But Suga’s day was going a little differently than Daichi’s. He had taken a half hour train ride to his parents’ house and he had been fuming the entire way there. Suga was not one to just forgive and forget as easily as he used to. Suga was one that remembered every little issue and problem and tried to do something about it. But this was not a little issue and there was nothing to be fixed, at least according to Suga.

Once the train came to the station and let everyone out, Suga had stomped away with his bag and started to make his way to the house he grew up in. He hadn’t been there in a few years, but no one ever really forgets where they grow up.  
It took a moment for Suga to figure out where he was going from the train, because he had never taken this train to go home before. He had taken it once, since he had to move all of his things out of his old room and he never really told them the truth about where he was going, but it had been years since he had taken that train. It had been nearly eight years and he wasn’t about to go back to riding this train if he didn’t have to, but he didn’t want to think about that. Suga wanted to be as far away from Daichi as he possibly could.

About ten steps away from the entrance to his old place, his mother came running out the door. She was a smaller woman with about the same color hair as his, which Suga supposed is where he got it from. But Suga’s mom started to run his way towards Suga and wrapped him up in a hug. “Hi mom,” he said quietly. He didn’t want to take out his frustrations of Daichi on her, especially since this wasn’t her fault. He would tell her everything once they got inside though, even that he had been dating Daichi.


	4. Chapter 4

This was a mostly unusual story for everyone involved, especially for the couple that was hurting right now. But for Mrs. Sugawara though, it was not unusual for her to hug her son. She had to take visits out to see him and Suga had to lie to her about having patients in the next hour or so, just because she would nag him about getting a job otherwise. Not that it was Suga’s call to not have a job, but it was Daichi’s choice for Suga to not have to work. Suga had been okay with it at the time, but now he had more regrets than fond memories, simply because Daichi had been a part of them.

Suga sighed as his mother hugged him tightly and nearly broke his back in the process. But Suga was strong and simply pulled back before his mother could get tighter with her hug. “Koushi! What a great surprise darling! Oh how your father and I have missed you!”

What was surprising to Suga was that his father was still alive, because he was quite a bit older than his mom, and his mom had been getting old. But he had to give to them that they had healthy children, especially at their age. They had three children, both of their other children had been younger than Suga too. They were both perfectly healthy. One was just finishing up high school and the other was in college, so there were no worries there. “I’ve missed you too mom, but I have something to tell you and dad.”

Mrs. Sugawara looked up at Koushi and she had a little bit of a frown on her face. “You can tell me and your father anything. But let me get you inside first so you don’t freeze out here.” 

Now it was one thing for someone so skinny to freeze out here, but the conditions currently were not bad enough for Mrs. Sugawara to worry her son. They were rather mild in their condition according to Suga, but he understood that his mom was not as young as she use to be and Suga was really angry and that probably raised his core temperature. It definitely made his blood boil.

The moment the door opened, the warm air hit Suga outside and he was sure that he was going to melt in this heat. Suga and Daichi used to keep the apartment on the cooler side and Suga would have kept the windows open on a day like today. Anyone could always put more clothes on, but there was a limit to how much they could usually take off. Suga was never one to complain, but this was beginning to be too much.

For a little while, Suga had let his eyes wander and he had looked around the room as much as he possibly could, until his eyes looked up to the dining room table and he spotted a girl slumped over the table, working on what Suga suspected was homework for the girl. “Is that… little Kana?” Suga asked softly, as if he didn’t know the answer.

It was one thing for a family to fall different ways and to do their own thing, but Sugawara had always kept tabs on Kana as often as he could. Kana had lighter colored hair too, but not nearly as light as Suga or his mom. She had gotten some color from her dad and it was a slightly darker blonde than his, which Suga had always been jealous of, but not so much that he wanted to add color to his hair. 

The very moment that Kana looked up, she gasped and stood up. Suga was worried that she was going to tackle him, but it was just a simple hug and Suga smiled as much as he possibly could as he wrapped his arms around her. “Koushi! I have missed you!” Kana said and Suga rubbed his hand down Kana’s back. Kana had definitely grown since he last saw her and she wasn’t quite Suga’s height, but she was taller than their mom.

“I’ve missed you too! How is school work and playing volleyball?” Suga asked and Kana gently pulled back so she could look Suga over. Suga tried to hide his fists from her because he had punched a few walls on the way over and a few trees, which meant that his hands were a little bit messed up from that. But he would tell her everything. She was much more accepting than his parents had ever been and she knew all about his relationship with Daichi. It could possibly hurt her because she loved Daichi and Daichi had come with Suga to come visit her. But Daichi was as good as dead to him as far as Suga was concerned.

“It’s going well, but I never thought I would see you here of all places. What are you doing here?” Kana asked and Suga sighed as he cracked his knuckles. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he knew this was going to be quite a negative surprise to Kana. “Are you just here for dinner? Or to stay the night?”

Not that Suga wanted to talk to Kana with his mother right around. “I have something to tell you and I’d rather not do it in front of mom,” he nearly whispered and he looked at her. “Can we go upstairs?” Suga asked and Kana nodded nearly instantly. She loved secrets and she was always holding onto her promises with Suga. She nodded nearly instantly and she turned to go towards the stairs. 

“Suga darling, where are you and your sister going?” his mother asked and Suga licked his lips as much as he could before he looked back to his mom. “Aren’t you going to stay down here?”

It wasn’t the best of plans, but Suga really needed to talk to his sister before he talked to his mom. Most likely, Suga’s dad was still at work and wasn’t at home, so he just needed to spend time with his sister. “Mom, I just plan on going upstairs. I promise I will come back down once I see all the changes that have been made.”

There wasn’t enough room for how big that lie had been, but there wasn’t a small enough space for how little he currently cared either. Suga’s mom seemed to believe it though and he went to back to not worrying too much. He knew that his mom would probably be listening to their every word, but Suga knew a place they could go and not be heard. “Okay darling. Your dad should be home soon, but go check out the rest of the house,” Suga’s mother said and once she had given her blessing and approval to them, she had disappeared to begin lunch for her and both of her kids.

“Okay, let’s go,” Suga whispered and she started to jog up the stairs and Suga had done about the same pace as she had. Finally though, they had both reached the top of the stairs and they were both giggling and laughing by the time they had gotten up the stairs. “It wasn’t a race, but if it was, you would have won,” Suga said as he wrapped an arm around Kana’s shoulder.

At first, they had to make it sound like they were checking things out and Suga was actually making sure nothing had really changed. What had changed was the rooms. His parents’ room was still the same and they hadn’t changed too much in there. But his and Kana’s room had switched, since she was the one still living at home and Kana needed a little more space and privacy. That was totally fine, but Suga knew for a fact that Kana didn’t do too much talking up in her room. It was mostly texting.

As soon as they looked through most of the rooms and Kana had explained why they changed around their rooms – which she had already texted Suga about – then it was finally time for Suga to explain himself. “So… what did you want to tell me?” Kana asked, as curious as ever.

This was not very easy, not on anyone. Suga hated that he had to be the one to tell his sister, but he didn’t trust anyone else to tell her and they wouldn’t have the full story. As they sat down on her large bed, Suga looked down at his hands and started to pick at his jeans. “Kana, what I am about to tell you is not something easy for me to tell you. It’s about Daichi and I,” he said and he didn’t look up because he wasn’t enthusiastic about this information and he wasn’t sure that anyone would be enthusiastic about it anyway. 

“You can tell me,” Kana said as she reached for Suga’s hands and if she hadn’t known about his bruised and torn up knuckles, she would know now. “I promise that this will stay between us,” she said and Suga nodded gently. He didn’t need it to stay between them because he planned on telling his parents everything, but Kana was always promising Suga everything and anything. That had started once she found out about him and Daichi and it hadn’t changed since then.

It took a deep, calming breath for Suga to finally calm himself down enough to tell Kana. His sister certainly did not deserve his anger, which was for sure. “Last night, Daichi and I broke up,” he nearly whispered and he finally looked up to see Kana, who had covered her mouth. “It was my decision and he had messed up, but I just wanted you to know and he and I are no longer together.”

Kana had glanced over to the calendar and she narrowed her eyes. “Wait, wasn’t yesterday your an-”

Suga cut Kana off before she could say anything else. He said “yes, it was. But that is why I decided to call it off. I had made dinner and Daichi didn’t call me to tell me to tell me he was going to be late. He was nearly three hours late for our anniversary dinner and all of the food I made had gone bad by the time he had gotten home.” Suga had pulled his knees up on her bed and crossed his legs, which he knew she didn’t particularly care about.

Kana had started to cry, which Suga knew was bound to happen, but he didn’t realize it was going to happen this fast. Suga breathed out gently and he leaned forward to hug his sister. “I-I am so sorry, Suga…”

Now it was one thing for Kana to be sorry and Sugawara expected this from Kana, especially since she had been upset. But Koushi simply scooted closer and he held her close. “Don’t apologize, darling. This was what I wanted and there was nothing you could have done to change my mind. I mean, you might have convinced me to stay, but I would have still been mad regardless.” Those were the final things that Sugawara had uttered to his sister, hoping that she would gain some composure and finally stop crying. But there was no such luck for Suga and he had to continue to rub her back and hold her against him as she cried into his chest.

After about five minutes, Kana had stopped and looked up at her brother. “I-if that was what you wanted, then I will respect that. Daichi and you had something good going, b-but I would have been upset too.” That was what Kana had said, but he wasn’t sure that she would have gotten as upset as Suga had. That was understandable and she had always been more emotional than Suga had, but Suga had definitely made his point get across to her. “I know you were upset, but… Did he even give a reason why?”

Suga wanted to start yelling because he knew that Kana could take it. But he didn’t have the heart to start yelling and risk alerting his mother. “He didn’t give a good enough reason. He had been caught up at work, but it was our anniversary.” Now, Kana knew that Daichi’s work was important, because Suga had told her the truth that he hadn’t been working and the pair of them had been living on Daichi’s money. But honestly, nothing was more important to anyone than being happy. That included Kana and Suga, but apparently not Daichi.

Kana continued to sniffle and wipe snot off her nose and Suga didn’t mind so much, but his parents would have killed him if they knew that Suga had made Kana cry. But that was not likely to happen any time soon. Most likely, Kana wasn’t going to go down those stairs with any proof that she had been crying. Most likely, she would wait until she had calmed down enough and she had made sure her red-rimmed eyes weren’t an issue anymore. 

Suga made sure she was okay before he gently pulled away and she laid back in her bed. “Text me if you need anything, darling. I’m about to go tell mom and dad what’s been going on.” When Suga said what he had, Kana’s eyes lit up nearly instantly and he sat up way too fast for Suga to be comfortable. “Yes, I am going to tell them everything once dad gets home. I’ll even tell them the truth about being in a relationship with Daichi and that we broke up,” Suga said and Kana couldn’t have been more surprised than anyone could have been. She knew very well how Suga felt about telling their parents about being in a relationship with another boy. They were not exactly the most accepting.

Kana took a deep breath and wiped her eyes one more time before she stood back up and hugged Suga once more. “I am so proud of you,” she murmured into his shoulder and she smiled. Suga couldn’t see it, but he could feel it at the very least.

After another few moments of hugging his sister, Suga decided to leave her and go down stairs to check on his mother’s progress on making lunch. He knew that she had always been a busy body and she was always trying to move rather than relax. That was fine when she was twenty five years younger, since she had to take care of Suga. But lately, she was getting more and more frail. Sure, she wasn’t too old that she couldn’t move around and cook lunch or dinner, but she was too old to be handling all of these things on her own. 

The stairs had always been long and the house. Also, Suga had been glad at the time that they had moved into this house rather than continue living in their tiny apartment, but that was until he found out that his mother and father could nearly hear everything upstairs and they had eyes literally everywhere. The one place they couldn’t hear him though was in the bathroom furthest away from the stairs, especially if he closed his door and stood towards the fall wall of his room back then. Since there were only two children living at home currently though, Suga did not mind that he had to stay in a room a little closer to the stairs.

Nearly the moment he came down the stairs, his father walked through the front door and they were both very shocked about what they saw. “Koushi?” his father asked in a soft voice and Suga instantly noticed that his father was getting older and older as they days went on. It probably didn’t help that he showed up unannounced and Suga was a surprise to his father, but Suga couldn’t worry about that right now when his life was nearly falling apart as it was.

As soon as the younger boy came down the stairs, his father reached out to shake his hand, but Suga immediately ignored that and reached to hug his father. “Dad, I’ve missed you so much.” That was the truth, especially in the last half a day. He had missed his entire family and being away from them as far as he had been. But Suga felt his father wrap his arms around him and Suga melted just a little. If his family wasn’t careful, he was going to start crying too and fighting away tears. It didn’t happen just then, but it was most likely going to happen when he told them what has been happening.

“You are always welcome here,” said his father as they both pulled away and they shook hands. It wasn’t a very firm handshake from his father, and Suga was wondering if that had something to do with his age. He was in his sixties the last time he knew and he was in his forties when Suga was born. Suga was nearly twenty-six, at least he would be in July. But his dad was nearly seventy. He knew his dad wanted to work until he died, but Suga would rather he just stayed at home and Suga would get them any money they needed. He had given nearly his entire life to serving Japan since he was eighteen years old. It was time.

As the two men parted ways, Suga walked out with him to the dining room table. “There is actually a reason why I’m here dad. It’s not to take anything or to hurt anyone. But I wanted to tell you and mom something about my life,” Suga said as he took a deep breath. “Could we do it before or after we eat?” Suga would have preferred if they had done it before they ate, especially because he wasn’t sure how they would take hearing that Suga was in a relationship with another man and they were both most likely as gay as they could be.

From the looks of things, lunch was mostly done, even though it was hardly eleven yet. “Of course dear. We can talk first and eat after. Just let me keep the food warm,” his mother said, as if she had been listening in on their conversation. That was not an uncommon thing for his mother though, because she had to make sure her kids and husband weren’t getting into too much trouble and she would have to rescue them. 

It took about two minutes for Mrs. Sugawara to take care of the food for the four of them and she was headed out to the living room, which was across from the dining room. “So, what would you like to tell us?” His mother asked as she sat down. His father sat down next to her and Suga sat in the chair behind them. There was a bad habit that Suga had picked up from volleyball that his mother hated and it was the slouching and leaning on his knees.

Once Suga took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter, he looked next to him and he spotted his sister sitting on the floor next to him. “What I came here to tell you is that…” Suga hesitated for a moment and he remembered briefly how hard his sister took it. “I just broke up with my lover last night. It’s someone the two of you know, but I am going to tell you before you start to guess.”

Now his parents exchanged looks, but they were very good at listening when they needed to listen. When one of their children were speaking, they usually kept quiet, unless they needed to interrupt and tell the group something. “I was in a relationship for ten years,” Suga said and he felt his sister put a hand on his knee, which Suga definitely needed to stay grounded.

His mother easily did the math and she gasped a little. “Koushi, you know how your father and I feel about dating before you finished your studies –” Suga’s mother said, but Suga was very quick to interrupt. He didn’t want to make it about what he should have or shouldn’t have done. He wanted it to be about the relationship he ended with Daichi. 

“Mom, I know I shouldn’t have started dating before I was out of school, but that was in the past,” He said as he reached gently to put his hand on top of Kana’s. Kana was really the only support he had, aside from his brother. “I am gay. I know that is going to hurt you the most, but the person that I broke up with was Daichi. Do you remember him from my volleyball team back in school?”

There were a lot of breaths and more deep breaths from his parents than anything. Things went nearly silent for a minute, but Suga was going to interject something and his mother beat him to it. She was muttering under her breath about Suga and Daichi and he knew that when she began to mutter, it really meant the end of him and Suga was going to shut up so he didn’t interrupt her again. That was probably one of the things she had been upset with. “Koushi, we’re not upset with you for dating a boy, but we are upset that you don’t have future plans about having a family or even keeping us in your life.”

Suga never planned on replacing them, especially because they were an important part of his life. Not that he had any kind of plans to leave his family, especially not his sister and especially not lately. But he had thought about it more lately, especially with the idea of marriage in his head. But that wasn’t going to happen now that Daichi had messed everything up. Suga planned on proposing to Daichi a few days after their anniversary and on Daichi’s day off. But now? He could forget about it and Suga was trying.

“I did have plans of starting a family. We were going to adopt a nice child and teach him everything he needed to know. Also, we were planning our future as much as we could with Daichi working all the time. That involved starting a family,” Suga said in a tone that he huffed just lightly. But Suga frowned and he looked down towards his sister, since he didn’t want to see his parents anymore.

Suga’s mother sighed and she tapped her hand against her thigh. “Suga, listen to me. We are not upset at you for being in a relationship that you were in, but we want a family we can be proud of and a child that is from your gene-pool,” she said and she raised her voice. At that point, Suga had stood up and started to walk back towards the stairs. His mother was yelling the entire time that he had left the living room, but he had been yelled at enough in his life. Especially by his parents. 

The moment he had left the room, his sister started to follow him and his parents wouldn’t be too happy with her that she had followed Koushi. But this was a serious situation and Suga was hurting more than his parents even realized. This was a very serious relationship and Daichi messed up like crazy. The moment that they were out of the room and away from their parent’s view, Suga reached to hug his sister again and he nearly started to cry right then and there. “I am so proud of you Kou-chan…” his sister whispered, because his parents could hear anything and they were probably wondering what they were doing.

A few moments later though, they were headed up the stairs and they went straight to Kana’s room, which they knew very well that their parents would be trying to listen and the bottom of the stairs if they were talking. But that wasn’t what they planned on going to do. Suga was heartbroken and just wanted to sleep. It was a depressive state which he definitely knew and understood that he had on a slight basis, but this was just making it all worse. The moment the pair of them moved to her bed, Suga laid down and turned onto his side while she pulled the covers up over him. “Get some sleep. I love you,” said Kana and she smiled lightly, even though this wasn’t a very happy moment for either of them.

Once a few hours had passed and the sun started to go down, which was very odd, Suga yawned and looked up gently. He hadn’t slept this well since being with Daichi. But when he looked up, he was a little surprised that he saw Kana and that the little light that was coming from her phone and her night stand was nearly it. “Kana… what’s going on?” Suga asked quietly and a little gruffly as he rolled onto his back.

Kana looked over gently and she gasped. Suga had always talked in his sleep and his sister knew that. They had shared rooms more often than not and Suga had picked up that habit when he learned that the sound of his voice had soothed his sister. It wasn’t a very common thing, but it still made Kana sleepy and she was thankful for that. “Hi sleepyhead, did you get some rest?” She asked and Suga looked towards the window. Apparently the sun going down wasn’t in his imagination and it was low in the sky.

“Yeah… did you eat something…?” Suga asked and he hoped to god she did. The last thing he needed was for Kana to pass out from lack of food, and when it was volleyball season, which never seemed to stop since it was all year long and Suga had yet to miss one of her games, she would be thanking him for asking this question.

“Yes, I snuck down and ate some of the food mom made for lunch when she was busy yelling at dad,” she said and Suga chuckled as he slowly sat up. “It’s six and dinner will be nearly ready. And I know you won’t really like this, but Keitaro is going to be here soon, since he is done with his classes at 5:45,” Kara said and Suga groaned. He knew that his brother had to show up eventually, but he was hoping to not have to see him the entire time.

This was a time before anyone had grown up in the Sugawara household, at least the kids. This was even before Kana was born and before Koushi even realized he was getting a brother. His parents wanted to surprise him and Koushi thought he was getting a sister, but apparently he was getting a brother. Koushi had found out and had cried himself to sleep for the next three days. It wasn’t his brother’s fault, but it wasn’t what he wanted. Koushi had thought of quite a few diabolical plans to get rid of his brother and he wanted to see his parents catch him. But his parents never went anywhere without their little one and Koushi was sick of it.

As the years past and their parents had a third little one that they named Kana, which Koushi had forgotten by then that he wanted a little sister. He was happy for his parents and he was glad that they were still giving him other siblings, but now that he and his brother were a little bit older, they were fighting and probably trying to find ways to kill each other. The fighting didn’t stop either, until Suga moved out to pursue his dream of being a psychiatrist. The last thing Keitaro told him was that he would still be there when he came back and for Koushi to watch out. Also, the one thing that Koushi still hated about his brother that he had the same conservative views that his parents had.

Who knew if Kana had tried to talk any sense into their brother, but Kana probably didn’t with everything that she already had going on. But maybe she had? “Has he changed at all?” Suga asked and Kana knew that question was bound to come up. Over the last eight years, Suga had only seen his brother ten times. His school allowed him to stay on campus for the time he was up there and working and he moved in with Daichi shortly after that. It was far enough away that his parents and brother couldn’t get to him, but there was enough signal that Kana could text her and that Suga could come back any time Kana had a volleyball game.

Kana apparently didn’t feel like sharing though and she shrugged her shoulders. But Suga knew a way that would get it out of her and all he had to do was start wiggling his fingers to tease her that he was going to start tickling her. She saw it instantly and he touched her knee and she flinched halfway off the bed. “Okay! Okay, don’t start that. He hasn’t changed a lot, but he seems to be more level headed than he once was. College has definitely changed him for the better. He might even be happy to see you!” Kana said and Suga highly doubted that. Keitaro was never happy to see him and would rather see him dead or sick than see him well and healthy. Koushi and Keitaro had never gotten along and it would be a first if they could get through an exchange without having anything negative to say.

Suga had slowly stood up and Kana smiled as she went to take his arm. She was always helpful with her siblings and offered help when they needed it. At least to Suga she was helpful, but to Keitaro she probably didn’t offer too much help. She wasn’t his biggest fan either and Koushi would be surprised if they were even getting along lately. 

As they were leaving Kana’s room, their parents were talking excitedly to someone downstairs in their little entrance room and Koushi could see who it was instantly as he walked down the stairs part way. They stared at each other for about thirty seconds, neither of them blinking before Keitaro smiled and reached his arms towards Koushi to hug him. Neither of them were very fond of each other, but Koushi would be willing to try to start over now that they were older. 

It took a few moments for Koushi to get down the stairs and for him to reach out towards his brother. Koushi had always been jealous of Keitaro for how tall he was and the color of his hair. It must have missed him completely and hit his brother and partially his sister. Keitaro had slightly brown hair with golden tips that Suga guessed were dyed. But he came over and he slowly wrapped his arms around his brother. He didn’t really hug him too tight, because his brother was more muscle than anything. But he pulled back and looked up to him when he started to whisper in his ear. “I know you are trying to be nice to me and all, but I have something to tell you that can’t wait,” Koushi said and Keitaro rose an eyebrow as if he was really curious. Maybe he had changed?

“Alright. Let’s go up to my room,” Keitaro said as he looked over to Kana and she nodded very briefly as if they shore a private conversation just between them. But Keitaro and Kana knew exactly what that look meant. It was to double check that Keitaro could take Koushi to Kana’s room and she would be okay with their parents, which even Koushi knew. He would rather do this in private anyway and tell Keitaro what he had to know than do it with listening ears. He had already told his parents what they needed to know, but they were more worried about his future than anything else.

It only took a few more moments for the pair of them to get upstairs and shut Kana’s room gently so they wouldn’t hear where they were. Kana was definitely going to make sure the two of them got the privacy they needed though and she dragged her parents into explaining what they were having for dinner. She already knew the answer to that, but she wanted to give her brothers time. That was her mission right now.

At first, Koushi thought it was going to be back to the same old stuff and they would start fighting like usual. But then, Keitaro started to yell out of the crack in the door and Koushi guessed that was just a show just in case their sister wasn’t distracting them. But he quieted down and he looked over to Koushi, smiling towards him.

When Keitaro sat down next to Koushi on the bed, he knew that Keitaro had changed. “So, what do you have to tell me?” Keitaro asked and Suga looked down at his legs again. He wasn’t even comfortable telling his parents or Kana about this, let alone his judgmental brother.

But once his brother reached to put a hand on his arm and rub up and down, he knew that this was going to go somewhere good.   
Suga took a calming deep breath and he kept his eyes down to his knees as he started to speak. “I wanted to tell you that I had a pretty terrible breakup with the person I was dating since high school and… it wasn’t a girl,” he said softly and he looked up to see Keitaro’s expression, because usually Keitaro usually said everything through expressions. But his face just fell to a frown and he put his lips out in a pout.

Taro, which everyone called him and Suga decided he would start calling him that a few years ago, sighed gently. “I am so sorry about that Koushi… I wish there was more I could do for you,” said Taro, but there was nothing that he could do with going to school five, sometimes six days a week. He was very serious about becoming an educator that he would do anything to achieve that, and Suga gave more power to him. “Who was it?”

Suga looked back to his hands and he squeezed them so tight that he thought he was going to break the veins in his hands. But he took a breath and he just shook his head as he loosened his head. “It was Sawamura. It was Daichi,” said Suga with the worst growl in his voice that he could produce. Keitaro thought he had only heard that with him, but apparently he was wrong. Very wrong. “He was so selfish on such a special day to us and I never want to see him again.”

Those were very harsh words for anyone to say. Generally, when someone didn’t want to see a person again, they did something very wrong. To Suga, this was about the worst thing Daichi could have done to them and Suga didn’t care what he had to say about it. “Wow… I knew you were dating and I thought… wasn’t it close to your anniversary with him?” Taro said and Suga nodded. Why did everyone know when his anniversary was and Daichi didn’t take it seriously? That had to be about the worst feeling ever.

“It was our anniversary last night, but Daichi threw all of that away. He came home nearly three hours from work when I had made dinner for him and even a dessert. I even prepped it fifteen minutes later than normal because I knew that he didn’t always get home at the same time.” Suga was furious at this point and he was yelling out his feelings like he had with Noya. Now Noya didn’t really care too much and Suga knew he could count on Noya like that. But Suga wasn’t too sure about Keitaro. Now right now, he felt like he could trust his younger brother. But Suga would probably regret that decision in the morning.

After Suga finished getting out his emotions, Keitaro did something that Suga was nearly shocked about. He reached forward to hug his older brother and Suga instantly accepted it. He also whispered an apology to his brother and Sugawara sniffled into his brother’s shoulder. 

Before too long though, the pair were back downstairs and Suga was headed to bed. He cried himself to sleep just like Daichi had done that night, but the pair of them would be seeing each other much sooner than either of them realized.


	5. Chapter 5

Suga and Daichi spent the rest of the week apart and they both spent it as best as they could. Daichi did a lot more crying than Suga had done, but Suga had gone out for a lot more runs lately to try to get his frustrations out through jogging. The one thing Suga could not stand at the moment were his emotions and he hated feeling even the tiniest bit of remorse for Daichi. What did he care? It wasn’t like he was going to see him any time soon.

At least that was what both of them thought.

When Suga finally agreed to meet Noya at his house one day, which Suga knew exactly what was going on, he was met at the door with a whole bunch of new outfits. At least they were newer to Koushi and he didn’t know exactly what was going on with the outfits. Noya was very insistent though, especially with something he wanted and expected from someone, so he let it go and Suga picked out an outfit. Noya even knew Suga’s size, which was a little creepy, but Suga hadn’t really changed since high school, and neither had Noya.

When Noya had been satisfied that Suga had picked out an outfit, the pair of them started to walk towards the bus. Now it wasn’t a very usual form of transportation, especially in Japan, but they had a party to go to. At least, that was what Suga was expecting and he knew who it was for too. Not that it was Oikawa’s birthday or anything, but Oikawa was just having a celebration for the hell of it, and he wanted to get all of his friends together. Not that Suga really considered Oikawa a friend, but he knew some of the people that were going to be there.

Once the pair of them found the bus stop, they were seated towards the back and they sat down next to each other. Unfortunately for them though, they drove by Sugawara’s old house and Suga stared out the window at it. He sighed as he looked away and he looked towards Noya. “Sorry you had to see that. I’m sure that must be rough for you still,” said Noya and he looked towards Suga. But the thing was, Suga didn’t want Noya to be sorry and that was definitely for sure.

It took a few moments for Suga to say anything and he simply licked his lips. “I was going to see the apartment eventually anyway. I mean, going to this party today will help me, but Oikawa’s place it right near where I use to live anyway.” Suga was pretty serious about never seeing Daichi again, which he hoped that by now, Daichi understood. If he ever had the chance, Suga would probably tell him off again. But that wasn’t for now, especially with others around. That was meant to be for later.

Once the bus went a few more blocks towards Oikawa’s new place, the two boys got off at the next bus stop and Suga thanked the bus driver, which apparently she hadn’t heard too many times. She waved them off and she smiled to them before pulling away. “So, you knew this was for Oikawa’s party?” asked Noya and he walked beside Suga. 

The thing was, he and Daichi had been invited to the party nearly a month ago. Oikawa just had to go out of his way to invite them, which Suga never understood why. They were friendly towards each other, sure. But they weren’t exactly the best of friends either. That was what threw Suga for a loop. But Oikawa insisted and he listed the people that were going to be there, which was enough for Suga and he mentioned some of his favorite people too, which was more than enough for Suga. He mentioned Kenma, which that was definitely one of Suga’s favorite people from their former enemy team. But he also mentioned people like Akaashi and Kuroo. Now, Suga could deal with Akaashi when he wasn’t busy telling Bokuto off, but Bokuto needed a ton of help and Akaashi was on that one.

Suga sighed gently and he nearly forgot the question that Noya asked him, but he finally answered him. “Yeah. I mean, Oikawa isn’t my favorite person in the world, but he was nice to invite people that I would talk to at the very least.” Now Suga had a lot of people that he would talk to, but he had an intolerance for people that did stupid things, except for the people on his old volleyball team. He had the most intolerance for Daichi at the moment, but that was different.

Once they reached the house, babbling stupidly about Oikawa and Aoba Johsai until they got there, they were greeted at the door by two sets of large arms that neither of them could avoid. It was Bokuto and Kuroo and they were not about to avoid those and run into someone even worse. Suga wasn’t sure there was anything worse, but they were friendly at the very least and they smelled like alcohol of some kind. It was probably sake or something else they had concocted. “Hey you too, welcome! Where’s-”

Noya was very quick to cut Kuroo off and Bokuto wasn’t exactly following, but Noya was talking now. “Not coming because he probably had to work. But I do have something to talk to you about Kuroo. Can you take me out back or something?” Noya asked and he was about to set up his backup plan just in case Suga got a little too out of hand. Suga was most likely to hit Daichi if he was in close enough range, but Noya didn’t even want to give him a chance to do that.

Once they disappeared and Suga was left alone with Bokuto, they were just standing there until Bokuto asked an important question that had been on his mind. “So… is Daichi here or not?” He asked and Suga simply shook his head. He had enough manners to at least look at Bokuto, but he was going to cry again if Bokuto wasn’t careful. “Why? Did the two of you get into a fight or something?” That is what threw Suga over the edge and he cried harder than he thought possible right then.

Bokuto tried his hardest to calm him down and tried his hardest to say reassuring things to his friend, but Suga couldn’t hear him, or just barely. He was crying too hard just because Daichi had been selfish. “W-we broke up…” Suga whispered and Bokuto gasped as he looked down to Suga. This had to be one of the worst party entrances ever, but neither of the two boys really cared at that moment.

Once Suga had calmed down enough and Kuroo and Noya had come back from their little chat, the four of them walked into the party. It wasn’t exactly an unusual scene to see them together, since they had all played volleyball together. But they were all rivals at one point. Not Suga and Noya, but Kuroo and Bokuto were not on the same high school team and they were rivals. Also, those two were rivals against Suga and Noya too, but they were all friendly towards each other after high school. Now Noya was a year under them all, but that didn’t bother him. 

Once they all stepped inside, they were surrounded by party favors and drinks of all kind. Most of them were alcoholic in general and there were some plates of food around too. But the main event was the alcohol and all of the bottles were being passed around as well as cups of different liquor. Kuroo took a bottle of something from one of the party guests that neither Suga nor Noya recognized. He downed a few sips before handing it to Bo. He also took a sip and handed it to Suga, who downed the rest of the bottle without really tasting anything. “Suga! That’s the spirit!” said a voice that all of them recognized to be the party host without even looking at him. They laughed and Noya was looking around for more alcohol, or Asahi.

Once the party really got fired up and they were laughing and the group of them were having a good time until Oikawa had to leave and go talk a bit more to his guests and interrupt all of the party goers to say something. “Well hey friends! Welcome to my house and to my party. There are a few rules, such as not to go outside with the alcohol and please stay out of the bedrooms upstairs. But enjoy the festivities and please come talk to me if you need anything!” Now Oikawa was standing on the couch at that point and he was talking to the group, but none of them were really listening and Oikawa was the last person that anyone there would talk to about their problems. 

Oikawa wasn’t a bad guy or anything, especially since he had left highschool and he had lost the shitty guy personality. But also, Oikawa had picked up a few bad habits from work and all of his friends that were a little irritating. It was annoying that they had taught him bad things, like staying up late and being late to work and events, but that was none of Suga’s business. He didn’t want to be more involved in anyone’s life than he had to be. But was a little strange coming from a person who had studied psychology. There were more important things for Suga to focus on right now and only a select few were going to know about it. He didn’t want anyone to know about it that he couldn’t trust, which was why he was regretting telling Bokuto about it. But it wasn’t such a big deal that he had told Bokuto, since Bokuto was only likely to tell Kuroo and Akaashi anyway. 

There was a bit of commotion at the door which Suga had looked up for. He had only noticed that a tall man was at the door and Noya looked excited because Suga and Noya had recognized him instantly. It was Asahi and he was shaking hands and giving away hugs at that time. But it wasn’t the hugs that Suga really cared about. He was a little hazy and dazed at the moment, but he could clearly see who was with Asahi.

Now alcohol hits smaller individuals faster and Suga was on the skinny side. He went out to jog almost every morning and he ate very healthily, or as healthy as he could. He hadn’t been eating too healthy lately, but he definitely had been careful about how much he had been eating and he was also careful about things he put in his stomach. His mother had been insistent on fixing everything for him, but that wasn’t the issue for Suga.

Kuroo tried his best to block Suga’s view, but Suga had glared past him and he had been burning a hole through Kuroo with his eyes. Noya touched Suga’s arm and frowned briefly in support of Suga, but Suga had hardly noticed. All that Suga had noticed was that Daichi was here and that was where his entire focus was right now.

Things were a little bit on the crazy side for a few moments as everyone went to greet Daichi and Asahi, but Suga was more focused on Daichi. He wanted Daichi to suffer and to pay for what he had done, and Suga was very pissed that he had to see Daichi at all. Suga tried his hardest to dart around Kuroo and Bokuto, but Noya had stepped in the way and Kuroo had grabbed him from behind, around the waist and chest. “Not so fast, Koushi. Where do you think you are going?”

Suga decided not to say anything at that time and he sighed gently when he looked down at the floor. He wanted to make Daichi pay and to scream at him, or at least hurt him as bad as he had hurt Suga. But that was not the best thing to do right now. The party host had noticed the commotion and apparently no one had bothered to fill him in on their little drama. “Let me go Tetsuro! Let me go!” Suga was furious at the moment and Suga wanted to be let go. He knew that Kuroo was stronger than him, but the one thing that Suga had learned from being in school for so long was pressure points. He pressed as hard as he could on the ones in Kuroo’s arms and Kuroo let go nearly immediately and Suga escaped from his arms, headed straight for Daichi.

The one thing that Suga hadn’t accounted for though was Daichi had a protective man standing in front of him. He had a feeling that Asahi was going to be involved in this somehow, but he didn’t account for Asahi being this protective. Suga ran straight into Asahi and the first thing Asahi did was wrap Suga up in his strong arms. It wasn’t like Asahi to interfere with situations, but it also wasn’t like Suga to act out in public places. This wasn’t exactly a public place, but it was Oikawa’s party and he was definitely going to get very vocal about the situation very soon.

This was a very awkward situation for anyone and everyone involved, especially for those directly involved. The next thing that happened was Noya jumped his way onto Daichi, who stumbled back when he had jumped on him. Daichi was good at being caught off guard, but not when he was distracted by Sugawara. Daichi stumbled back a little and Noya thought for a moment that he was going to fall over, but Daichi corrected himself and Noya was once again laughing. “Hey Dai! Long time no see!” Those were the words chosen, but they had seen each other just last week and no one could forget about Asahi and Noya coming out to their friends that already knew. It was kind of comical that they thought their best friends hadn’t known, but it was also comical to watch them try to explain.

When Asahi started to whisper to Suga, it seemed like Suga was trying to break free even harder now. “Asahi! I’m not mad at you, I am mad at him! He is the one that needs to suffer, so let me go!”

The one thing that Asahi couldn’t tolerate was violence and his friends knew that very well. Suga understood it as well, but that was not something that Suga could follow right now, especially because he wanted to hurt Daichi as bad as Suga had felt that night. He hadn’t had the chance that night to attack Daichi and hurt him, but he was feeling it right now. “Suga, listen to me. Daichi was only trying to think of his future with you and you two have had plenty of time since then to celebrate your ann-”

“This isn’t about the anniversary though! This is about his communication skills!” Suga yelled at the top of his voice and every single person at the gathering had shut up at that point. Suga could be loud when he wanted to be, and this was one of those moments that Suga had absolutely no regard for those around him. This was the pain that Daichi had caused Suga and he wanted everyone to know what Daichi had done. Not that he wanted his business to be known, but Daichi was such a fucking shit that this is what he deserved. It also didn’t help that Suga had been drinking about twenty minutes ago and he had taken even more drinks than what everyone had seen him do.

Asahi sighed gently and he simply continued to hold onto him. “I know that it’s not about the anniversary and I know you are upset with Daichi, but… can we go somewhere privately to discuss this?” Asahi asked and Suga simply glared at him through his shirt. “It can be somewhere here if you want to still talk to people or stay at the party,” Asahi said quietly and he continued to hold onto him.

The one thing about the tall and muscular Asahi was that he didn’t do social situations very well. He was an intimidating volleyball player and he was a very good teammate, but he was not the most talkative in their group. That award had to go to Tanaka, who was watching the drama unfold while he talked to Kenma and Akaashi. They didn’t particularly want to talk to Tanaka, but he had invited himself to their conversation and they were used to it with Kuroo and Bokuto anyway. Regardless, Suga agreed to move out of the party and keep this all in private so the taller man didn’t freak out too badly.

The room they chose to move the conversation to had been the downstairs basement. Noya had led the way and Suga had followed him, followed by Kuroo and Bokuto. Then it was Daichi and Asahi and they kept the distance between the two exes when they came downstairs. “Okay, I just want to say something first,” said Noya and he looked up at Asahi just to make sure he approved, which the older male definitely did not disagree with anything that Noya wanted to do.

It took a moment for the younger male to get his thoughts together and he looked between the ex-couple that had been looking at other places, rather than each other. That wasn’t so much an issue though as it was that neither of them really had anything to say to each other at the moment. “You two are some of the best friends I have ever had and I want it to stay that way. But I am not going to be able to pick sides and neither of you are going to make Asahi pick sides. I know that the two of you have a lot to work on, but you are adults now and I know you can solve it.”

The first thing the two of them did was take a few steps forward to they were facing each other. Neither of them were really looking at each other, but that wasn’t what was important right now. What was important was that they were in the same room and Suga wasn’t trying to kill Daichi, which he wanted to do. Now he didn’t want to commit murder of any kind, but he really did want to hurt Daichi in some way. “Suga…” Daichi said quietly and he looked up slowly, meeting Suga’s eyes.

It was a little bit of a surprise to hear Daichi’s voice after all of this time away from him, and Suga bit his lip hard, making him form a tight face and narrow his eyes towards Daichi. “I know you are upset with me and I would never have done anything to upset you this way if I had known that… that you had already made plans…”

Suga lowered his eyebrows and nearly glared at Daichi, who probably deserved it the most. Suga wasn’t exactly sure about that, but he was sure that Daichi had ruined their anniversary. “But I had made plans Daichi and if you hadn’t been late, I was going to surprise you,” said Sugawara and he crossed his arms over his chest.

These are all things that Daichi had known already and he sighed gently. “Koushi, I never wanted to upset you and you don’t care too much about where we live, but I just wanted to make you happy and I…” The bus had already passed to make Suga happy and that was something Daichi didn’t understand. 

Suga took two steps forward and he was close enough that if he reached out, he could touch Daichi. But Suga wasn’t dumb enough to try anything when he would be pounced on by Kuroo or Noya if he tried anything. “This isn’t about the anniversary or you being home late. This is about you failing to communicate with me and not telling me that you were going to be late at all. This is about you not telling me anything about work and what is important for you to remember. This is about your lack of understanding why I am upset and not caring about why I am upset,” Suga said.

It was right then that he reached out and slapped Daichi across the face and the entire room tensed up when it had happened. “No Suga, don’t…” Noya said and he licked his lips just a little. It was like Daichi and Suga had parents there and they had very protective parents with them. That was the only thing that Suga had done and Daichi had taken it. He started crying though right when Suga had made contact and that was when Daichi realized that Suga was serious. Suga was going to be serious about this until Daichi realized that he couldn’t just do things his way and they had to work as a team, which was what Daichi use to preach. But now, Daichi was screwed thinking that Suga was going to come back and that was not at all what Suga was thinking. In Suga’s mind right now, he was going to completely leave Daichi and never come back. If that meant they had to split up the things in the apartment and choose what went to who, then that meant that it was something they had to do. Probably not personally split it up, but by text and then Suga would gladly go collect his things before someone else had to go do it. Suga was not the type to go burden someone else to go get his things anyway.

When the pair of them took two steps back so Suga could no longer slap Daichi for what he had done, the two of them were done talking and they decided to look for their respective friend that they each had told things too. The thing was though, Suga had a lot more to say to Daichi than he was letting on or letting all of them believe. He really wanted to say that Daichi was a really shitty person who didn’t care about Suga or care that he had prepared a meal for the two of them. It wasn’t that Suga believed Daichi didn’t care, but Daichi didn’t care enough to try to communicate to Suga, which was a big part of being in a relationship.

Asahi and Noya sighed and the younger lad knew that Asahi was going to be worried about this until it was fixed. But it didn’t seem like this problem was going to be solved in just one sitting. It seemed like they really had some relationship issues to work on and Suga wasn’t going to let Daichi even try to fix the issues. Suga really had a small problem with others trying to solve issues that Suga could just solve on his own. This issue? Suga could solve it simply if he just left Daichi and didn’t come back, which was what Suga was trying to do if his friends would stop interfering. It really wasn’t their fault for interfering because they were just trying to do what they believed was best for them, but Suga groaned regardless and he looked towards Noya.

It was a little while before Noya even noticed Suga staring at him and pleading for them to go back up the stairs. Suga wanted nothing more than to leave and not come back to this place. Once Noya was done whispering things to Asahi and he finished his conversation there, Noya did look back to Suga sadly. But once he had caught on that Suga had been looking at him, he was all Suga’s and he gasped. It wasn’t a very loud gasp, but Suga was aware that it was still there. That was when Suga motioned towards the stairs and Noya nodded immediately as the pair of them walked towards the stairs.

Now it was Kuroo who reached out and patted Suga’s back weakly, most likely because Suga had done something to those pressure points that he had pressed on so hard to try to get Kuroo to let go. But that was a very smart move on Suga’s part and Kuroo would have been better to try to put him in a choke hold. Now, that wasn’t something that Kuroo did too often to his friends, but he was a lawyer and occasionally he did have to use that move. Suga thought for a moment that Kuroo was going to try to stop him, but that was not the case. He nodded momentarily to Kuroo before they headed up the stairs.

The party was still going on when they had gone back upstairs, but Suga was no longer interested in the party. All he wanted to do was hang out with Kenma and Akaashi and he wanted to forget this encounter had ever happened. He wanted to forget that Daichi had cried, which he use to hate with a passion, and he wanted to forget that he had slapped Daichi like that. It was not like him to be physically violent, but he had to be to try to get his point across with Daichi.

The last thing Suga saw was the rest of them coming up the stairs and Daichi being surrounded by them, but it wasn’t enough that Suga couldn’t see Daichi crying and holding his mouth to muffle the cries. Noya nearly left with Asahi, but that was not appropriate right now. But Noya decided to keep standing next to Akaashi and Kenma while they talked to Suga and gave him little bits of advice. Suga didn’t need more advice right now, what he needed was a punching bag.

When Daichi and Asahi had left, Noya had decided that it was more than enough time to leave in between. Noya was very angry that Daichi didn’t listen to Suga, but they would get to talk more back at home.

These two needed to find their way again, and since they had never had to navigate life without each other, they were both going to have to rely on friends and family. It wasn’t the best option to rely on family for either of them, but they had no choice at a time like this. They were going to take what they could get and just deal with the consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

Sugawara and Noya had spent about an hour jogging and running back home. It wouldn’t have been that long if Suga didn’t want to keep running, but he needed to take out his frustrations in the form of exercise. The next thing he knew, it was already dinner time and Suga was a little too exhausted to take the train to his parent’s house. What he really needed to do though was eat and get more emotions out from seeing Daichi. It had been nearly a week since he had last saw him, but it wasn’t easy to forget what had happened to him and that was something that Suga would never forget. Suga was just so angry to see Daichi, who was someone that Suga once considered a family member and that was what hurt Suga the most.

Noya seemed to have energy still, but Suga had lost his energy after jogging three miles and Noya just bounced after him. They spent twenty minutes or so walking back to Noya’s place and Noya nearly talked Suga’s ear off about the things he had seen and the current things they were seeing. Sugawara wasn’t exactly tired from walking back home, but he was tired from hearing all of the talking and more tired from being angry at Daichi. That was something that a few months ago, Suga never thought he would have been. But Suga was so angry that Daichi would do something like this to hurt him.

Once they reached a small apartment, there was a sound from inside that scared the living crap out of anyone in a two mile radius. The thing is, Suga was a little on the jumpy side and he had some pretty serious fears. But Noya? He was the fighting type and he nearly knocked down the door when they got there. 

Who could it be? Suga let Noya go in first because Suga had no idea who could be there, and what if it was a surprise for Noya? But the first thing Suga saw was Noya and there was a few people from the party they had just been to at Noya’s apartment? But why? 

“Oi Noya! We thought that since you had to leave, we could bring the party to you!” That was Kuroo, but Suga had a bone to pick with him right now and didn’t particularly want to see him. But with Kuroo came Kenma and Akaashi. Bokuto was also there and he had cried into his arms earlier, but Bokuto was probably only there because of Kuroo. Everyone knew that those two idiots were dating anyway.

Noya laughed a little and looked back to Suga, who nodded to him because he wanted to tell Noya that it was okay somehow. He would just talk more to Akaashi and Kenma, who were probably the most people to talk to in the moment. They were giving some useful advice at Oikawa’s party and they were really helpful, but he would have to check to see if they were up for giving advice away from the other three.

Suga saw Kenma and Akaashi laughing and smiling to each other and Suga thought he was going to explode with joy when he saw the two of them holding hands. They were probably the cutest pairing that Suga had ever seen. “So, I don’t want to alert the others, but do you want to go talk somewhere in private?” Suga asked quietly. Noya was loud enough for Suga to be quiet anyway, so the two of them looked between each other, having a conversation with their eyes, and they nodded together.

It wasn’t hard to sneak away from the conversation with all of the laughter that was going on. Suga in particular was glad that Kuroo and Bokuto were there to distract Noya and he wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on behind his back. He would look over eventually, but they would all be gone by the time Noya looked back anyway. It only took them a few moments to leave the apartment and sneak out the front door so they would have some privacy, but Suga figured fresh air and walking would do them some good anyway.

Akaashi and Kenma were standing on one side, trying to secretly hold hands, but Suga noticed nearly immediately. “Guys, you don’t have to keep that a secret! I know you are dating,” Suga said and he smiled to the both of them. It didn’t hurt him to see others dating, but it would hurt him to find out that Daichi went behind Suga’s back and started dating again. That wasn’t going to happen, but it would hurt Suga it Daichi moved on so fast after their split.

Akaashi and Kenma held up their hands to show Suga and Suga was so giddy in that moment that he thought he was going to die from the cuteness. “You must already know… we’re dating,” said Kenma quietly as he looked up to Suga. Kenma wasn’t ashamed to be dating Akaashi, but Akaashi was still a little shyer about it. “We don’t want others to find out though so could you please not tell anyone?” Kenma asked and Akaashi nodded. The last people they needed to find out was Kuroo and Bokuto, and they all knew the two of them couldn’t keep secrets.

Immediately, Suga nodded and he tried to hug the both of them. He knew he had been sweating when he was running, but neither of them seemed to mind and the three of them they hugged him slowly. But when they pulled away, Suga really was happy for them. That was why he needed their advice though more than he needed to hear the advice Noya was giving him. Sure, he needed Noya at first and he certainly needed him now that it was too late to go back to his parents’ house, but Suga was not as helpless as it looked. He was a very smart guy, which all of his friends knew and understood, but he wasn’t sure of what to do in this moment. He didn’t want to keep arguing with his parents and he understood that came with telling them, but they were not understanding about anything.

“So where exactly were we?” Suga asked and soon enough, the couple looked at each other and wondered briefly if this was something that Suga wanted to hear. They knew Suga was a strong individual, but how much would he want to hear that they thought he should get back together with Daichi? This wasn’t going to be pretty.

Kenma sighed and was looking to Akaashi to start talking, but apparently he didn’t want to either. “Suga, listen. We know that you have strong feelings against getting back together with Daichi, but was he really so wrong to think about money and his future with you?” Kenma asked and he knew he was risking getting Suga angry all over again, but if that was what it took, that was what he had to do.

Suga sighed and they all started to walk again, letting Suga take the lead and grumble to himself as they held hands and they wondered if he was even going to speak louder than what he was currently. Suga sighed as he slowed down and the couple stayed a few steps behind. “But it was our anniversary and I don’t care if he wanted to work extra, we had all we needed at home. He could have at least told me where he was or that he was going to be home. I know he has a lunch break.”

Akaashi and Kenma didn’t exactly feel like arguing with Suga any longer, but there were a few things that needed to be said if they wanted Suga to calm down. “I know how upset you are, Suga. I know it was a little selfish of Daichi, but what if he didn’t realize he was going to be home late until after lunch?”

It was now time for Suga to stop dead in his tracks. He hadn’t even thought about that. He knew Daichi’s job had been an important one because they relied on what he made every two weeks to pay their bills and he knew Daichi made more than enough money. But what if he hadn’t known that he was going to be late when he went to have lunch? What if Daichi thought he was going to be done with more than enough time to get home? Suga pressed his lips together and he thought he was being a little too harsh on Daichi, considering that they thought Daichi didn’t know before he went to go have his lunch. Now that Suga thought about it, Daichi had texted him during his lunch and he seemed to not have any clue, but that could have just been Daichi’s lack of communicating skills right there.

Suga thought he was going to start crying right then and there and he had a feeling that his friends were going to have to help him through this rough time. He had a feeling that they were going to have to keep him grounded for the time being, but he didn’t want to burden them with things that they didn’t have to worry about. “Daichi… he didn’t even mention that to me when I got home…” This was true, but Daichi might have been getting to it if Suga hadn’t interrupted him too many times and that may have been what Daichi was going to tell him when Daichi had tried to sit down next to him?

Unfortunately, no one would know that answer anytime soon. Suga had started to cry and instantly, he felt a slightly smaller person hugging him and that was when Suga really broke down. He hugged Kenma rather tightly and Suga felt another pair of arms wrap around his stomach while Kenma hugged his waist. Akaashi and Kenma were wrapping him up in warmth and in their arms and holding him tighter than he could hold onto Kenma, which they didn’t mind. “I know he didn’t tell you and I know you are still upset angry and upset with him, but… you really do belong with him,” Akaashi said and that was the one thing that Suga didn’t want to hear. Kenma looked up to Akaashi and shook his head rather quickly before Suga sniffled and nodded carefully.

It wasn’t that he wanted to be anywhere else right now, it was that Suga had still loved Daichi even if he had messed up more than what Suga had originally planned on. He was still late and didn’t even call him on his way home to apologize, but Suga was a forgiving individual and he was regretting nearly everything that had happened on the night of their anniversary right now. All he wanted to do right now was to hug Daichi and tell him he still loved him, even after everything that had happened. “I do and I know that,” Suga whispered and he felt his heart tightened more than he wanted to, but maybe this was exactly what he needed at the moment.

There was a light breeze and Kenma and Akaashi looked up at the same time to see that it had begun snowing. Now they were already cold standing outside, but with it being the third time it had opened up the sky that season and they were not too fond of being stuck out at the snow that was coming on them. But apparently, Suga wanted to freeze and he just kept holding onto Kenma even after they had let go of him. This was not the time to be stuck outside, but it was the time for Suga to keep on crying and wipe his nose on his sleeve. It wasn’t exactly anyone’s idea to be stuck outside on this chilly day when it was nearly about to snow, but didn’t want to be too selfish and keep them all outside during a time like this.

Without saying anything, they finally started to head back inside. They had walked nearly a block away, so they were trying to hurry without jogging. Akaashi and Suga had long legs so Kenma had to try to keep up as best as he could. With Koushi being nearly five feet and ten inches and Akaashi being over six feet, Kenma was only five feet and six inches and he had a longer torso than he did legs anyway. As soon as they reached Noya’s appointment though, Kenma and Akaashi stopped holding hands and they split to go on either side of Suga. The last thing they needed was for Akaashi and Kuroo to find out. Also, with Noya’s big mouth they would never live it down.

The scary thing was, Tetsuro had actually noticed they had left while Noya and Bokuto had left and had gone to sit down in Noya’s little kitchen and talk as loud as ever. Kuroo was waiting for them and Suga was still sniffling, but that stopped immediately when he saw the face Kuroo had been giving him. “So, where’d you two go?” 

There was a moment of silence that passed between them as they tried their hardest to think of an answer. Suga sighed lightly and he was a little shaky when he exhaled a breath, but Akaashi and Kenma were back on figuring out an answer to Kuroo’s answer. “Kuroo, we can explain,” said Kenma and he put his hands up to keep him from standing up and start threatening them.

Suga wasn’t exactly sure what Kuroo was looking for, but Akaashi was on it. “Kuroo, we just went for a walk because we all wanted to. We talked about a few things and then we came back as soon as it started to snow. But that was it. I promise we didn’t do anything else,” Akaashi said and he looked back to Suga to confirm what he had said, and Suga nodded immediately. Akaashi could be scary when he wanted to be and Suga didn’t want to upset him, but there was nothing to even upset him over and they all had only been doing the things Akaashi had said to begin with, which should have pleased Kuroo but it just was not enough apparently.

It was rather scary to all of them when the tallest member between them had started to approach them and nearly glare at them. What was worse? They had even thrown Kenma ahead of them and apparently Kenma knew how to deal with Kuroo. “He’s telling the truth. Have I ever lied to you?” Kenma had, but Kuroo doesn’t know that and he doesn’t need to know that in order to believe Kenma. “I would also never trick you or try to deceive you. You have my word Kuroo,” said Kenma.

That didn’t seem to be enough to completely satisfy Kuroo, but it was enough to get him to back off. He was the type of guy to never give up and that was why he was involved in law enforcement now, because he was not the forgiving type and they needed people like him. It was definitely a good career to go into, but not good for all of his friends. That meant that if there was any type of suspicion or anything too aggressive, they would have someone to deal with. “What did you guys talk about?”

Kenma and Akaashi sighed together and they looked at Suga. It was Suga’s time to talk apparently and Suga was a little too afraid to talk to Kuroo in his current state. But this was no time to be afraid of Kuroo and Suga knew that better than anyone. “We… We talked about why I broke up with Daichi and maybe there was something I didn’t know…” Suga whispered as he looked down and went back to sniffling.

There were a lot of things that were a mystery, and maybe they were better off remaining as a mystery. Kuroo was not one of those people that believed that mystery was a good thing, but more than half of Suga’s friend group believed that mystery was definitely a good thing. Kuroo started to tap his chin, wondering just exactly what Suga may have not known, but Suga beat him to asking. “It was that maybe… Maybe Daichi was going to apologize for being late and that he didn’t know he was going to be late on his lunch break…”

That was something very mature for Suga to say right then and Akaashi and Kenma looked at each other briefly before looking back up to Kuroo. “That was all we talked about. We hugged and we only walked so far before it started to snow,” said Akaashi and he looked up to Kuroo. The thing was, Akaashi had to deal with Bokuto’s idiocy all the time and it didn’t faze him one bit. Kenma still had to deal with Kuroo and his own dumb ideas, but it wasn’t nearly the same as what Akaashi had to deal with and they both knew that very well. Kuroo at least had some smarts on him. Bokuto tried very hard and they all knew and understood that, but Bokuto was not to the same level as Kuroo and even Bokuto was upset about that occasionally. 

Finally, Kuroo went and let his suspicion drop against them and he nodded to all three of them. “Good, I am glad to hear it Koushi and I am glad these two could help you out some, if that is what they did. Excuse me, I am going to go drag an annoying owl out of here,” Kuroo said and Akaashi smirked the moment Kuroo left to go find Bokuto. Tetsuro and Koutaro were dating and Kuroo didn’t mean it, especially if Bokuto had been listening. But luckily for him, Noya and Bokuto were still deep in conversation.

Minutes later, they had exchanged their goodbyes and they hugged everyone who was staying there, including Akaashi and Kenma, and they left Suga to the three others that really wanted to help him. It wasn’t long though before they had broken out the alcohol and they were asking all sorts of questions. Suga hardly joined in on the conversation and he went back to checking his phone for any new messages he had gotten. It wasn’t a surprise to see that his parents had messaged him, but it was definitely a surprise to see Keitaro had messaged him. Also, Daichi had sent him a message while he had gone out for his run and that was hardly surprising at all.

“Suga… I just want you to know how sorry I truly am. I was a jerk to you and I was definitely in the wrong for not trying to call you or at least tell you that I was going to be late. I am so sorry that I ruined your anniversary plans and that I screwed up enough to make you leave. I will never forgive myself for that…” That was all that Daichi had sent and Suga was just about to cry when the room got silent. They were all looking up to Suga and he had looked around to see their faces.

“What guys?” Suga asked quietly and they sighed in nearly unison. Noya was the one to speak out though and Suga listened to him carefully.

“I know it must be hard for you to keep hearing about Daichi, but we just want to help. Can you try to think of something about him that really upsets you?” Noya asked and Suga could think of a few things, but they were not very appropriate. “At least when it comes to everything he has done recently?” 

The silly thing was though, there was absolutely nothing that came to mind. Sugawara was a smart guy who was always thinking and he was one that was always taking advice. Also, Noya didn’t exactly understand that Akaashi and Kenma had already told him what he needed to hear to knock some sense into him. If they had come first, things might have been wildly different. “I… I don’t like that he was late to our anniversary…” Suga said and he licked his lips lightly. “I also don’t like that… that he keeps texting me…” Finally he had said something that Noya had to take into consideration. “But I am starting to think that this… wasn’t his fault.”

The waterworks started and Kenma got up instantly to go sit next to Suga, which was only a few steps away. When he took a seat next to Suga, they hugged instantly and Suga leaned his head onto Kenma’s shoulder. “It’s okay Suga… just let it all out,” Kenma murmured, but Akaashi and Noya could hear what Kenma was saying. 

It took a few minutes for Suga to get his feelings out sufficiently enough that he had stopped crying, but Noya was still curious. “Are you saying that you don’t think it was his fault for being late?”

It took Suga a few more moments to process exactly what Noya had asked, but he nodded. “That is exactly what I am saying…” Suga whispered and he looked to Akaashi who simply nodded to Suga and gave him a reassuring look that really did help him. “He h-has been allowed to use his own phone before, but never when he is working and n-never when he has an important case…” Suga said and he wiped his eyes as Kenma kept his arm around his waist. “H-he also might have forgotten his phone at the office o-or… It might have died after lunch?”

This was not an easy task for anyone involved. There were a lot of aching hearts and a ton of people that were rooting for the couple that had a few issues still. But the real issue was that Suga didn’t know how to live or be without Daichi his heart was aching for him right now. “Well, that is something you can ask him. None of us really know that answer, but if you want to find out for yourself, you know how to contact him.”

One thing that was for certain was that none of them really wanted to see or hear Suga get back ahold of Daichi. They did not know what Suga was going to say or do next to Daichi, whether it be sexual in favor or it be hitting Daichi over and over again. But they knew for sure that Daichi and Suga were getting to a better place at the moment, even if Daichi didn’t know that yet.

Slowly but surely, Kenma and Akaashi had left around the time it started to get dark. They didn’t want to leave Suga in his time of need, but Suga had learned that if he needed to cry, he could trust Noya any day. Suga did start to cry and he sniffled when Noya tried to talk to him as Suga was leaned against his chest. Things were going to change for the better, definitely, but Sugawara and Daichi were unaware of that fact currently. All they knew was to keep away until Suga was ready to move forward.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was up by the time the two boys had woken up. Suga had stretched his arms out slowly and sat up even slower, just trying to get back the visual of his surroundings. But Noya had felt him sit up apparently and he was up after about three seconds. That wasn’t an unusual thing for Noya, but it was rather unusual that Suga had fallen asleep next to Noya. Now they were accustomed to this and they were rather comfortable falling asleep in the same bed, since they had done it on more than one occasion in their highschool and college days. But Suga was no longer use to falling asleep next to someone, especially not Noya. 

The room was silent still, aside from the heater blowing warm air into the room and attempting to keep them warm. The snow had really hit hard the night before and there was roughly three or four inches of snow that had formed on the ground. Suga had been looking out the window at the time and he was a little nervous about getting back to his parents’ place with the snow the way it was. “How’d you sleep?” Noya asked, which was a little too loud for the time being, but Suga was adjusting just fine.

It wasn’t exactly that the air was too warm or too stiff, but Suga definitely needed to stretch and get some kinks out of his shoulders and back. Noya’s bed wasn’t too uncomfortable, but Suga was more accustomed to the comfort of his sister’s bed, which they had been sharing while he was back home for the time being. “I dreamt about him last night…” Suga whispered, which was now a common thing for Suga. He would dream about Daichi and wake up as angry as ever. “We… we went out to dinner and we tried new foods and… and he was such a gentleman…” Suga whispered and Noya leaned in to try to hear him better. “I a-am still not over what happened, but… I really miss him,” Suga said and he looked towards Noya with tears in his eyes.

The thing was, no one was very happy in the situation they were in currently. At least when it came to Suga and Daichi, there were some that had a clue about what was going on. Those people were their closest friends and they tried their hardest to talk some sense into the two. “It’s okay to not be over what happened and still miss him. He was someone very important in your life, even when you two weren’t dating and you didn’t know that you would be around each other so often. It took two years for the two of you to start dating and all of us were happy and excited when we found out,” Noya said.

Sugawara started to think about what he had with Daichi and he started to think about how they met, their first official date, their first time having sex as a couple and then the thought about when they decided to move in together. They were more than excited and they moved away from college, which they were both still attending, and they lived together until just recently. Suga wasn’t exactly sure where he lived or what he had left to him and he sniffled as he looked up at Noya.

It took a moment for Suga to reply more than nod his head and Noya hopped off the bed and he hugged Koushi tight. “Noya… I think I want… I want to try again with Daichi,” he whispered and Noya gasped into his chest. It wasn’t exactly what Noya was thinking would happen, but this was more than enough for Noya.

Noya hugged Suga even tighter and the pair of them decided to venture out into the cold after getting dressed and they decided to go get something to feed them. Suga had to borrow one of Noya’s jackets because he was freezing stepping out into the snow, but it had to be done. They were slowly in a warm atmosphere and they were enjoying the foods they had picked out. 

Once they had finished eating and they ventured back to Noya’s place, Suga had to be convinced to take all of the clothes that Noya had gotten for him back to his parents’ place and he had to be convinced to let Noya walk him to the train station. It didn’t take too long for Koushi and Yuu to go separate ways once Suga convinced Noya that he didn’t need to ride the train with him out to his parents’ house, but it was kind of a sad departure for Suga, knowing that he was going to be leaving and taking a train a half hour to where he used to live.

The only thing sad about it though was that Suga really wanted to go check on Daichi and apologize with all of his heart. The first thing he did when he got on the train was compose a letter of apology to Daichi. It wasn’t really a letter like Daichi had been sending to him, but Suga just had to say something. 

“I’m not exactly ready to come back yet, but I just want you to know that I really am sorry for slapping you across the face the way I did. That was uncalled for from me and you didn’t deserve that at all. It was out of character for me and I never should have done that. I am also sorry for freaking out on you for being late to our anniversary and I am sorry for trying to attack you when I first saw you at the party.” This is exactly what Suga sent and Daichi got the message while he was at work. He checked it immediately and he licked his lips when he read what Suga.

He had to excuse himself from work for a moment, especially since he was just doing trivial work and filling in the void while some took sick days. He hoped that they were okay, but Daichi wasn’t exactly so sure that they were. This was his third day back to work, since he took some time off to himself and he took the day off to go to Oikawa’s party yesterday.

Daichi went to the restroom and he locked the door behind him, which was against company policy but he just didn’t care. He didn’t need to use the restroom but he did need to wash his face and he did need to get some emotions out. Daichi had probably drank a little too much the night before and he was paying for it now, but the moment he looked at himself in the mirror, he started to cry.

The night previously, he went back to Asahi’s place and he fell asleep on the bed next to Asahi again. It was a bit strange for Daichi to fall asleep next to Asahi since Asahi and Noya were dating, but Daichi had a feeling that Asahi wanted to be with his friend a little more than he wanted to be with Noya at the moment. 

“You can do this… Y-you can do this,” Whispered Daichi to himself and he took a deep breath. He was in the restroom for about five minutes before he left and no one had noticed that he had locked the door, thank goodness.

Daichi took a seat back at his desk but he really thought he was going to be sick. Suga wasn’t ready to come back? That was not new news for Daichi. Daichi knew that Suga wasn’t ready to come back yet, but what was new was that Suga had apologized to Daichi and there was still hope for them yet.

Once it was time for lunch, there were a bunch of people trying to get out in an attempt to go eat. But Daichi walked his way to his boss who was in his office and he let himself into his office. “Sir, could I have a word please?” Daichi asked softly and his boss nodded gently. “I am starting to feel very sick and I don’t have a real excuse, but could I please go home for the day?”

It took Daichi’s boss a while to think about it and it took him even longer to make up his mind. But after about a minute of thinking, his boss nodded. “You’ve done a lot for me in the past few days and I will allow you to go home. Have a good day.”

Daichi left his boss and turn around to leave the office before he nearly heaved from the nerves in his stomach at the moment. This was just an awful feeling to have and Daichi didn’t want to feel it again now that he was headed home. He understood that this feeling and sensation wouldn’t go away on its own, but Daichi was hopeful that it would.

Once Daichi got outside, he started to make his way back home and he rubbed his face and eyes to try to get rid of the tears. Suga had actually apologized to him for the things that had been happening and Suga was feeling guilty. There was actual hope that meant and Daichi was holding out for them being reunited once again.

It took a little while, but Daichi returned back home to an apartment that felt so empty now. He didn’t dare touch any of Suga’s things, although it was suggested to him that he at least box it up and get it out of the way. But boxing up Suga’s things and letting him or someone else get them was not something that Daichi was ready for and he didn’t want to make anyone else do it. Sure, he had a bunch of friends that would do it rather begrudgingly, but Suga could still possibly come back and he had to keep that possibility open.

The only things that Daichi had changed was he had moved to sleeping on the couch rather than the bed he shared with Suga, and he moved the pictures to a face down position so he didn’t have to look at them and be reminded of the life they had shared together. He still dreamed about Suga every night and he still wished that Suga was there, but there was nothing that could be done about that now. If Suga wanted to come back, that would be all his choice.

Daichi started to walk towards the couch when he heard a knock at the door and he wondered exactly who it could be. He wondered if Suga ever had visitors at this time and anyone they knew most likely were aware of the breakup. Daichi sighed gently and frowned as he went to answer the door.

The next thing he knew the door he had opened just a crack to look through was being shoved open and Daichi had to step back so he wouldn’t get hurt by the wood that was flying towards him. “Daichi, where are you?”

There was a bit of a mystery to this world when it came to mothers. The mystery was how they could be so vicious and protective all at the same time when it came to their children and they always knew the worst and the best things to say at the most inconvenient times. This was Daichi’s mother and he sighed as he rubbed face. “I’m right here mom. Who else do you think answered the door?” he said as his mother looked over to him. His mom was only nearing 50 and she was still young at heart, but Daichi still didn’t quite understand why she was so vicious towards him.

“It’s been two weeks since I heard your voice and that is how you choose to greet your mother who raised you and gave you a life?” This was how his mother spoke and this was the only way he could communicate with her usually. But right now, he really didn’t feel like arguing with her or causing a scene, which would only cause them to yell more. He simply stepped forwards and reached out to hug her.

Since the breakup, there had only been a few things on Daichi’s mind. One was Suga, one was work, and the last was his family. He was an only child, but he had a ton of cousins and they were all nice to him. He was nearly the oldest out of all of them, but that didn’t bother Daichi one bit. What bothered him was the fact that his mom was here yelling rather than picking up her phone to talk to him. “I’m sorry mom, I should have talked to you…” Daichi whispered and he held onto her tight. “But… things have been very hectic around here lately and I do have something to tell you.”

There were no secrets between a son and his mother, at least no secrets that Daichi wanted to keep. But this was one hell of a thing that Daichi had been keeping from his mother and he figured that it would be time to tell her. Once she gestured for him to continue, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “So… you know how I was dating Suga…?” He asked and he knew that he had told his mother a million times even though she didn’t exactly approve of their relationship, but she was still there for the big moments and he sighed just thinking about this at the time.

There was a moment where they didn’t say anything to each other and they just let the passing sounds on the street pass them by and nearly distract Daichi. But his mother finally spoke and she wasn’t too pleased. “Yes, and while you haven’t talked to me for two weeks, Azumane had to fill me in and he was the most I had heard about you, so we talked for nearly an hour. He told me that you and Koushi broke up and are no longer together. Is that true?”

Daichi didn’t want it to be true and he knew that it would break his mother’s heart to hear those words come out of his mouth, so he chose not to say anything and just nod his head. She sighed and tried to hide her smile, but Daichi could see the corner of her lips turn up when he nodded and that just broke him even more. To know that his own mother didn’t even approve of him dating Suga and was happy about the breakup told him more about his mother than Daichi needed to have knowledge on. His mother was not exactly the nicest person, but she was all he had as immediate family and Daichi needed to hold onto her. Sadly, when he came out to his parents as gay, his father left and they had no idea where he went.

“Mom… I know you are thrilled that Suga and I aren’t dating, but could you please… not do anything about this? I have it under control.” If control was hyperventilating in the bathroom and crying on his lunch breaks at work, that was what Daichi was doing. But Daichi was not doing so well and he needed something to hold onto when the nights got really hard.

Finally, the door was closed and they had gone to sit on Daichi’s new bed. Every morning, he folded up the blanket he was using and he put it on the back of the couch, but it was still the one that he had used with Suga and he was just not ready to let it go yet. He was not ready to dig out one of their dozen blanked that they had and he definitely was not ready to let go of the smell from Suga’s side of the blanket. It still smelled like him. “I know you are strong, but I don’t plan on doing anything too rash my dear,” said Ms. Sawamura and Daichi knew that it was code for her having a plan up her sleeve.

When they had finished speaking, his mother excused herself to go talk on the phone and Daichi checked over his phone once more to see Suga’s message. Suga had a smiley face and a heart next to his name and Daichi wasn’t ready to delete that. He also wasn’t ready to delete their last conversations when they were laughing about their day and when Suga had texted him while he was working out. “I… I’m not exactly r-ready to come back y-yet… I know I messed up Suga… I k-know… but will you ever be ready to c-come back home? To me?”

That was when the tears had started and Suga had hit Daichi deep in his heart. He knew that Suga wasn’t going to come back any time soon, but Daichi missed him with all of his heart that Suga had completely occupied. He still saved a little space for his closest friends, but Suga was all he ever thought about and the only thing that took up the most space for him.

Honestly, time alone was the one thing that everyone needed, unless they were in a couple, Daichi frowned and rubbed his eyes rather hard and he felt his mother sit back down beside him. His mother didn’t need to know that he was crying, that was one thing that she didn’t need to know. But any type of breakup was hard on a person, especially if they didn’t see it coming and if they weren’t in a bad place in their relationship. It was their anniversary for goodness sakes and Daichi was dumb enough to be late.

“There there, let it all out my child,” Ms. Sugawara whispered and she hugged Daichi around the middle. 

Daichi shook in his seat and shuddered when he took another breath. He didn’t want to be hugged by anyone other than Suga or Asahi at the moment and he knew that the latter was at work still, so that was no help to him. “Mom… I love you, but I need time to myself right now…”

Those were words that no mother really wanted to hear and she sighed as she let go of him. “Okay, tell me when you are ready to see me again. I love you, Daichi,” she said as she stood up and Daichi was always the gentleman type to walk a guest to the door, even though he hardly considered his mother a guest. 

There was a chill and a silence when Daichi let his mother out of the apartment and close the door, but the heat was definitely working to keep them warm and Daichi was most likely still thinking about Suga. That wasn’t a most likely thing either, that was a definite yes that Daichi was still thinking about the man he loved. He knew he had done Suga wrong by being late on their anniversary and not trying to tell him that he would be late, but Daichi sighed as he went to go sit down. Maybe he was coming down with something and needed his mother after all, but he didn’t feel like going to call after her or even trying to call her  
.  
This was the time for self-reflection and Daichi was desperate to know how he had gone so wrong. The first thing he thought to do was to message back Koushi and tell him just exactly how he felt about the whole situation.

“Love, please take your time and do not come back until you are ready. I know I messed up and that you are going to need time or maybe you will never come back, but take any and all time you need for this, please. I was a little hurt by the slap, but not more than I hurt you. Whatever you decide in the end, will you please tell me? I know you don’t need to hear this, but I still love and care about you and only want the best for you…” 

Daichi hit send and he fell onto the couch and just cried himself to near sleep. He was going to need it after tonight and all of the thoughts that were running rampant through his head. Daichi could still remember when they went to go look at animals and Suga was nearly squealing over all of them and wanted to take them all home. In the end they took a cat home, but Suga cried himself to sleep the night that their cat had run away from home.

There were more than just wild memories running loose in Daichi’s mind. He wondered what exactly Suga meant when he sent the message he had and he wondered if Suga was ever going to come back to him. Those were not new thoughts, but it was the one thought that kept running through his mind, especially after Suga had sent him the message he had. 

This was all new to Daichi and he realized that he needed to feed himself after laying down on the couch for nearly five hours. Daichi slowly got himself into a standing position and went towards the kitchen, which Asahi had very kindly stocked for him and bought him all of the groceries he would need. He opened the fridge when he heard a knock at the door and he wondered very briefly if his mother was coming back to check on him again. He had a feeling that his mother would have tried to call him if she was going to visit him again on such short notice, but he definitely never knew with his mother.

A sigh passed through his lips and he closed the door to their fridge slowly as he headed to the door. He started to walk towards the sound of the knocking when he smelled food that was making his mouth water and that was when he pulled open the door to find someone he hadn’t seen in a while. It wasn’t Suga, but it was someone from highschool. 

Daichi was surprised to see her holding a large bag of food in her hand and she was still able to wave. “Yui…?” Daichi asked quietly and it was definitely her, but she had grown her hair out since the last time he had seen her. She nodded briefly and Daichi reached out to help her with the food. Apparently, this was his mother’s diabolical plan all along and Daichi was never going to win.  
“I wanted to surprise you, so I brought some of your old favorites!” Yui said and Daichi sighed briefly, wondering if his mother had put her up to this and he hoped the answer was no, but since Yui wasn’t looking for Suga and she knew they were dating, he had a feeling that his mother had everything to do with this.

Daichi didn’t want to worry Yui though, so he invited her into the apartment and he kept a hold on the food bag while she looked around briefly. “You’ll have to excuse me, I’m not exactly in the best frame of mind tonight…” Daichi whispered and Yui nodded  
She started to speak and Daichi nearly missed it because he was too busy sighing. “I know that you broke up with Suga. This isn’t something you need to know and your mother doesn’t need to know that I told you this, but she asked me to come over to see how you were doing.” That was when the ugly and painful truth came out and Daichi didn’t want to think about Yui or his mother anymore. He just wanted to eat and forget about his harsh night.

“I didn’t break up with Suga… Suga ended things with me…” That was the start of their conversation and Daichi cried the entire way through the rest of their conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so slowly! I have been going to so many doctor appointments lately, but please enjoy this!

The thing that frustrated Daichi the most about having dinner with Yui wasn’t the fact that they were talking or even the fact that she had to help feed him dinner. The thing that really bothered Daichi was the fact that his mother seemed to have no boundaries when it came to her son and she thought she knew what was best for him, but she clearly didn’t understand what Daichi needed and didn’t take his warning about not needing help.

When Yui told him exactly why she had come over, Daichi knew then that it was all his mother doing. She probably told her to put some moves on him too, which disgusted Daichi to think that his mother would even try something as crass as she was trying. He didn’t ask Yui what his mother told her exactly, but if it was anything like the mother Daichi use to know, it wasn’t pretty.

“I know you are upset Dai and you never wanted to lose him, but think about it this way. If he doesn’t come back to you, then more power to him and he is stronger than he looks. I know for a fact that you are not an easy person to get over,” Yui said and she watched Daichi take a bite of some of the food she brought over. Daichi wasn’t a very picky eater, but after all of his crying, he didn’t exactly want to eat too much. That was a little strange for him though because he usually had a rather big appetite and like Suga, he was the type to go out jogging or running before he ate. 

Daichi didn’t need to hear that he wasn’t an easy person to get over though, and he thought about Suga suffering as much as Daichi was. He hated to think that Sugawara was crying, but if something brought him back, he would take what he could get and just comfort him when the time came. If Suga never came back, then that was something Daichi would need a lot of time to get over. By his calculations, he would need a day for every single month that they had been together. Being together for ten years was a lot of months which meant that Daichi was going to need approximately four months to get over Suga and it had hardly been a week yet.

There was a bit of scuffling with their silverware and Daichi continued to eat. But Daichi only finished his soup and that was all he had to eat for dinner. “Yui, I know you came over here with good intensions, but… I really do not want to hear about Suga anymore. I just miss him too much to keep thinking about him and he is constantly on my mind. You can finish eating and we can talk about other things, but I think I really just need some alone time right now if you don’t mind…” 

There was a bit of a silent air between them and Yui nodded briskly. “I completely understand Dai, and I would also understand if you told me to leave this instant. I promise that once I am finished eating, I will give you some alone time and I will not say another word about him,” Yui said and Daichi figured as much that he could count on Yui for something. She was nothing like his untrustworthy mother.

There were only so many conversation topics that came up in the time between Yui and Daichi had finished eating. Daichi really couldn’t eat anymore because he was far too full and he was too emotional to even eat. This was about as far as Daichi could eat and he watched Yui eat her food. One of the things they talked about was their past high school days, but all that did was remind Daichi of what things he and Suga did together and he wanted to start crying more.

There were just a few more things for Yui to take care of and Daichi cleared his eyes from any tears that had been forming. They finally said their goodbyes and they gave curt and short handshakes before Daichi went to go lay down on the makeshift bed that he had been sleeping on. It wasn’t nearly the best for sleeping, but it was the worst when Suga wasn’t there to hold onto or hold him during these hard times. These had to be about the worst days of Daichi’s life, even worse when Suga wasn’t sure if he wanted to date him and gave him one of the worst answers in the world. He couldn’t even think about sleeping right now when he wasn’t comfortable and he had better things to do.

The first thing that Daichi did was pull out his phone and check out his messages. He had a few from Asahi and Noya checking up on him, but the one he was most interested in came from Kenma, who he knew was very close to Suga. He was interested in just what Kenma had to say and he was also interested in the things that Akaashi had to say, because he knew that Akaashi and Kenma were dating and he spotted them talking to Suga at Oikawa’s little get together.

All that Kenma had to say was that he hoped Daichi was okay and that he wasn’t thinking too hard about Suga. But Suga was consistently on his mind. “Thanks Kenma, but Suga is always on my mind and I can’t stop thinking about him. I do something stupid every single night and I look at all of my photos of him on my phone.” Daichi sniffled a little bit and he found himself going to go look at those pictures again, which wasn’t a lie that he had told Kenma. He was being completely truthful and it was a little sad, but these were the things that his friends needed to know.

Once the lights were all out and the sun was down outside, there was a bit of discrepancy as to what to do next. Some might think that sleeping would be good but others would think that partying would be good. Daichi? He went straight to the freezer and pulled out a pack of ice cream and took it straight to his makeshift bed. The thing was, Daichi needed something to distract him from the memories and he needed to control his emotions. What better way to do that than with ice cream and a big spoon?

There were a few reasons why Daichi didn’t want to look at his phone. One of the reasons was because Suga had sent him a message back to what he had said and Daichi did not need to see that at a time like this. He was far too emotional to be going through this right now. The second reason was because he was looking through all of the pictures Daichi had taken of Suga, which were a lot more than Suga even realized he was taking. Koushi probably didn’t even realize he had all of those pictures.

The last thing Daichi needed at a time like this was for his mother to barge in and demand answers about why Yui had left so early. But that was exactly what Daichi had to look forward to the moment he finished eating his ice cream. Apparently, there were no secrets between a mother and a son, especially not when it came to Ms. Sawamura. “Sawamura Daichi, open up this door!”

It took Daichi a few sighs and calling to his mother to get off the couch. Why couldn’t his mother just accept that he was gay and move on with her life? If she was going to disown Daichi, then she should have done it already so Daichi could live his own life. Once at the door, Daichi had to step back because his mother was apparently on a mission.

“Daichi, you are one of the sneakiest children I have ever met. I thought I had taught you better than that!” There was a fiery woman and mother in the apartment currently and this was not going to end very well for either party. “You went Yui home before she could even finish her meal and that was rude of you!” his mother said.

There was a bird chirping outside of the window rather loudly. But it was probably to do with Daichi’s mother yelling so loud and Daichi yelling right back. “She said she was finished eating and what did I tell you about interfering in my life? Mom, I know you care about me and you are certainly an important person in my life, but you can’t control me. I am gay and if you can’t accept that, you can leave.”

Finally, there was silence between the mother and son duo. They simply could not agree on anything and Daichi knew that it broke his mother’s heart to know he is not what she imagined for him to be, but Daichi just did not care at this point. He was gay and proud of it. “Fine. Let me go then,” his mother. It was better this way, honestly. At least they would stop arguing and fighting about this and Daichi knew that his mother didn’t approve of Daichi being in a relationship with Sugawara anyway. But Suga was one of the best things that had ever happened to him in his life and there was just about nothing that his mother could do to change it.

There was a lot of stomping and hands being thrown in the air as his mother left the building, but Daichi simply shut the door behind her and locked it. He wasn’t too worried about someone needing to get in during the middle of the night because anyone that needed to get in at late hours already had a key or knew who to contact to get a key to his apartment. Finally, Daichi was alone like he really needed to be. What he really needed was to lay down and cry out all of his emotions while he thought about everything that had happened. What didn’t need to happen was the thinking about his mother, but he really did need to think about Suga and the things that had happened there.

It took about two minutes for Daichi to read over the text that Suga sent to him, which also meant he read it about fifty or so times. These are the things Suga sent to him after Daichi had composed his text: “Dai… I think I still have similar feelings for you. I’m not sure that I am exactly over the anger I felt, but I have to say that I don’t think it was your fault for being late now. I am ready to forgive you of that if you answer one question for me… Did you know during lunch on that day that you were going to be late, or did you find out after it was too late?”

Those words were a blessing in a moment like this and Daichi started to cry right then and there. Did Suga really still love him? Was that really how Suga felt? Did Suga still love him too, or was Suga just lying about that too? Daichi would never really know how Suga felt right now, but those were definitely words that Daichi held onto. Finally, after a few minutes of getting his thoughts together, Daichi started to type away on his cellular device. “Suga, I am telling you this honestly. No, I didn’t know I was going to be late. You may not believe me and that is your choice, but I did mess up by not calling you as soon as I was done and I am so fucking sorry about that…”

Daichi sniffled as he hit send and he wondered briefly if Suga was typing back to him, but he had a feeling that he wasn’t and Daichi would be waiting for quite some time before he got an answer back to what he had said. That was until he felt the phone buzz in his hand and he looked down to see Suga had replied. “That is all I needed to read. Don’t be too offended that I can’t exactly believe you right away, but I still needed to see that you tried and you didn’t know.”

At this point, the words were getting jumbled in the air and were going into his brain and out just minutes later. Daichi composed his next text and had to reread it over and over again to make sure what he was sending was actually right, since there were tears in his eyes currently. “Take as much time as you need. All you need to know is that I support your thought processes right now and I still love you no matter what.”

Daichi sent that last text to Suga and he curled up on his side to cry his eyes out and he never want to see the living world again. Of course, if the living world included Suga, that was what he really wanted to see again and he was hoping to achieve that soon enough. But if Suga never wanted to come back, that was a reality that Daichi needed to accept and move on with his life.

Before Daichi had fallen asleep, he thought he had read the words on his screen “I love you too, Daichi.” He fell asleep to that message engraved into his mind and it floated around in his dream.

The dream was a good one. It involved a lot of kissing Suga and he got to roll around and make love to the gorgeous man in his life. Now Sugawara didn’t think he was very gorgeous, but Daichi thought he was and he definitely wanted to marry him when the time came. But the dream ended abruptly when he felt his phone buzzing against his chest and he woke up slowly.

There was a numbed he didn’t recognize on his phone and he picked up slowly. He knew that it was dangerous to answer an unknown number, but he wanted to know who was calling him at three in the morning and he wanted to know if it was someone he knew. “Hello?” That was the easiest answer that Daichi had come up with being as tired as he was.

“Daichi… I’m scared…” said the voice on the other line and Daichi sat up instantly, recognizing the voice immediately. It was Suga. “I know I d-don’t have a right to call you now and it is late and you have wo-work in the morning… but your number was the only number I had memorized...” Suga started crying into the line and it broke Daichi’s heart to hear Koushi like this, especially at a time like now. “I left my bag on the t-train and it had my c-cellphone in it… And I have no other way of getting to my p-parents’ house…”

This was a simply heartbreaking call. First, it was an unknown number and that was the most suspicious thing. Second, it was the love of his life nearly crying on the phone and telling him where he was. He knew exactly where the train station let off and he also knew that Suga’s parents’ house was a mile or so away from there. “Do you… Do you want me to-” Daichi was cut off by the voice on the line and he sniffled as he heard Sugawara talk to him.

“Stay on the line with me? I-I don’t expect you to do anything else… a-and if you can’t stay on the line, I would also understa-” It was Daichi’s turn to cut Suga off while he spoke and he sniffled after he said what he had.

“I will stay on the phone with you. Let me get up to go put it on the charger though.” Daichi’s phone was nearly dying and Suga had called him right when his phone was hanging on for dear life. Daichi nearly ran to their bedroom where his charger was and he plugged it in, still holding it to his ear. “Are you still there, Koushi?”

There was the smallest sound of an answer from Suga’s line and Daichi rubbed his eyes of the tears that had begun to form. “You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. But… I was dozing off when I read your last message… did you say anything after I sent you a message?”

Suga was too incoherent to make any sense to Daichi at the moment, but he thought he heard some of the basic words he needed to hear. Suga repeated himself more clearly and this was what Daichi heard. “I s-sent that I love y-you too… I am s-so sorry for freaking out on y-you like that…”

Daichi gasped and he covered his mouth. Was the text message real? Daichi put his phone on speaker and he started to read through Suga’s text. First, he had to see the burst of messages that all of his friends were sending him, but Suga had sent him a text that said the words “I love you” and that was nearly the only thing that mattered to Daichi right now.

The thing was, it was such a late hour for anyone at a time like this. All of the neighbors were asleep and most of Japan was still asleep. There were still workers out right now and there were still people that had to be awake for one thing or another. But that was not currently a position that Daichi was in and Daichi was thankful for that. But for one, it meant that he could come home and enjoy his loving boyfriend. The second thing that Daichi was thankful for was Sugawara had learned a lot about cooking and that meant that dinners were frequently on the table when he got home. “S-Suga… I d-don’t want you to say something like that if you don’t mean it…”

It took three long deep breaths for an answer to come back. “I d-do mean it. I am t-tired and want to sleep and I w-won’t regret this in the morning, but I really d-do mean that I l-love you, Daichi…”

This was one sure way to break a sleepy man’s heart. A few of the things that Daichi wanted most in the world was for Suga to come back to him and for Suga to say that he still loved Daichi. One of those things had been granted to Daichi right then and he started to cry as he turned his phone off of speaker and he held it up to his ear. “I l-love you too…”

This had to be one of the most heartbreaking phone calls for the pair of the boys in either of their lives. It was heartbreaking when Daichi had taken the phone call to find out that his father was leaving his mother and Daichi would never see him again, and it was also heartbreaking to Suga to take the phone call from the doctor’s office that told him that his brother had an incurable disease. But this phone call was heart wrenching and neither of them wanted the other to hang up on them.

It took nearly an hour for Daichi to start to doze off. At first, the conversation was just the pair of them wailing into the phone and telling each other how much they cared for each other, which came as a surprise to both of them because neither of them would have thought that the other still cared for the one on the other end of the line. Then it turned into a happy conversation because they were talking about life goals and aspirations. Daichi wanted one day to be the owner of a company and treat everyone as fair as he possibly could, and Suga still wanted to be a therapist, because he had to use that psychology dream somewhere. 

This was the part of the conversation that turned into laughter. Laughter was very healthy and everyone needs more of it in their lives. The pair definitely needed to laugh currently, even though neither of them were exactly in positions to laugh. They were telling all of their inside jokes and all of their little secrets to one another. One of the things that had Daichi most interested was why Suga was going out to his parents’ house, especially knowing how they are. But that was a topic for another day.

“So… Spicy tuna beats a potato roll, huh? What about salmon?” Suga asked as he giggled into the line and waited for Daichi’s response. Tiredly, Daichi laughed and explained why Suga had won that battle. It was definitely an inside joke for the two of them and they battled it out any time they had sushi, which was definitely one of their favorite meals.

Finally, Daichi settled in their bed and started to snore, which Suga also laughed at. He only laughed because it was tickling his ear and Daichi snored so softly that it sounded like a child was snoring. “I love you, Dai. I’ll see you soon.” It was about two minutes later that the train started to roll in and Suga figured he didn’t need the call anymore. He hit the end button and hoped that Daichi wasn’t too upset with him by morning, but Suga had to go. For at least one more day and night he was going to spend time with his family.

It only took ten minutes for the employees to locate his bag and he searched in it just to make sure that nothing had been stolen. He very graciously tipped his helper and he headed off to his dad’s and mom’s place. That wasn’t before he sent a text to Daichi again, which was helpful to Daichi because it reassure him that it was not a dream. “Thank you for staying on the phone with me. I have my phone back now and I haven’t lost anything. But I still love you and think about you every night.” That was the total truth and he really did think about Daichi every single night since they have been apart. At first, it had been angry thoughts and he wanted nothing to do with all of the pain Daichi had caused him. But just recently, his mind had started to see things in a new light and Daichi didn’t need the pain of all of this anymore. Neither did Suga.

Finally, Suga was headed to his parents’ house after the long night at the station. Suga blinked away the sleepiness and he yawned quietly when he walked by neighbors that he knew very well, since he had lived in the same house for years when he had lived there. For the last two blocks, he had to take a cab because he was just too tired to even think about walking the last thousand steps right now. He called for a cab with his cellphone and they were there in just minutes, which Suga was very thankful for. He paid the fee to the driver when they drove him to his old home and he let himself into the house he used to live in after he took the few steps it took to get up there.

He had messaged his sister the few minutes before he had shown up to his house, and he was surprised she was awake at a time like this. She had guessed exactly what he wanted and she let him crash into her bed. The last thing he said as she sat on the bed next to him was “I told Daichi I still love him tonight…”

His sister was thrilled to hear the news, but Suga had crashed right after he had said what he had and she was thankful for that in this very moment. Generally, she wanted to check up on him and see how he was doing, but she would text him through the day in her classes and she would speak to him soon enough. She also knew that Suga had to have a long day with everything going on lately and needed to sleep for more than just a few hours, much longer than what it took her to get ready and leave for school.

Suga had fallen asleep dreaming about their reunion and how good it would be, and it was certainly a great reunion to have. He needed very badly to have that reunion and he wouldn’t stop until he had gotten to that point. The dream he had featured Suga looking towards Daichi and Daichi standing up to cross the room to come kiss him. Suga was even moving his mouth to kiss Daichi.

“I love you Daichi… and I will keep loving you until I die…” Suga was sleep talking at that point, but no one seemed to care, especially not the women that were in Kana’s room right now. Kana had left for here classes and she was unaware of what her mother was doing. When Koushi was ready to wake up, he would be in for a rude awakening and he would have to wake up to a bunch of women in his room.


	9. Chapter 9

The first rays of sun were beginning to peak through the window and they were shining through the beautiful corner window of Kana’s room. A few specks of dust were circulating in the air as the breathing began to pick up by none other than the center of attention in the room. A pair of legs made their way over to the window and blocked the sun that was so kindly shining through the window. The sun felt nice in a room that was rather chilly in the mornings, due to the heat turning off in the middle of the night in their lovely house.

Finally stirring, Suga slowly began to sit up and he wiped the sleep away from his eyes and tried to open his eyes. There was giggling from one of the girls that stood in the room as she realized that he had been shirtless, but Suga slowly looked up to the sound he heard and immediately pulled the comforter up around him. “Hello…?”

“Hello Koushi, pleased to meet you.” There was an echo of voices in the room and Suga slowly began to look around to see all of the faces in the room. They were all women and Suga was the most confused he had been in his life, even more so than when he didn’t understand something in one of his psychology classes.

There was a whispering voice in the room and one of the women stepped forward before Suga could see the very short head of Mrs. Sugawara standing in the back of the room, closest to the door. “Mother, I need a word,” Suga said as she tried to step out of the room. “No, you’re not getting out of this one. Come back here.” Suga was pissed and he was rightfully so when his mother had invited ten women from the looks of things to come watch him sleep and wake up.

This was the more than rude awakening that Suga had to endure, and he was not pleased about this at all. Slowly, Suga began to glare at his mother and she was rather surprised by this reaction by her son, but that was not the only thing that she would be surprised about with his next actions. “We need to speak alone, Mom. And I don’t want to tear apart Kana’s bed, so we have a little issue here.”

There was a blank stare being given across the room to Koushi at the moment, and Suga simply motioned to all of the girls in the room. As he did this, there happened to be a few gasps in the room as his mother narrowed her gaze to Suga. “Son, you don’t have anything to cover up. It is fine that you just get up and walk out of the room.”

Apparently, his mother did not understand his modesty enough to respect what he was saying and trying to explain to her. Suga had enough respect to not show the parts of him that no one needed to see. For one, he had a rather large and prominent scar on his chest and he was rather embarrassed about that one and he was also afraid that one of the women would be upset about it and ask where he got it from. He was also worried that one of the women in the room would move too fast with him and try to touch his bare skin. Grumbling under his breath, Suga pulled the blanket tightly around him and he began to stand up from Kana’s bed.

Clearly, the women in the room got a good enough message from the brief words that were exchanged between Koushi and Mrs. Sugawara that they had enough respect not to touch Koushi. Koushi was thankful for that at the very least, but he was not very grateful that his mother had invited these women over without consulting in her son first. This was exactly why they had to talk and Koushi was fed up that his mother went behind his back. He knew that she wasn’t a supporter of the gay movement and that was definitely what had been going on between him and Daichi, but that clearly should have stayed between him and his siblings.

Once the door was closed tight behind the pair of them and Suga walked passed his mother to go towards his new bedroom, his mother stopped and watched him go. “Koushi, darling, why are you this upset?” She asked as he dropped the blanket in the entrance of his room.

There were still a ton of boxes in the room that Suga didn’t bother going through, since this was not a place worth spending his time. Suga turned around and stepped out of the room and stood with his arms crossed over his bare chest to glare at her. “Why did you think it was a good idea to invite random women to the house?” Suga countered, which should have been reason enough for him to be upset and Mrs. Sugawara should have understood that.

But if there was one thing about Mrs. Sugawara that Koushi hated the most, it was the fact that she was set in her ways and she could not be changed. “I thought you could have used a pick me up, Koushi. You seemed so sad when you were here before, so I thought it was a good idea to invite these girls over to come see you.”

“But you did it without talking to me first, or even mentioning to me that you were going to do it! I would have been up earlier to get dressed and to eat breakfast if I had known,” Koushi said through the tension in his voice. But Koushi was done playing nice and he was ready to march in there and tell all of those girls to go home.

Suga was tapping his bare foot against the wooden floor of their hallway and his mother closed her eyes. “I wanted to surprise you and get your mind off of Daichi-”

Koushi cut his mother off before she could finishing what she had to say. “Don’t you dare say his name and think I need to get my mind off of him. For your information, mother, he and I are going to meet up very soon and talk out the issues we were having and we might be getting back together. Get those girls out of there.” Suga was not messing around and he narrowed his gaze even further before he reached behind him to kick back his blanket and slam his bedroom door shut. If this was going to be his bedroom, he might as well use it how he wanted to use it and he picked up Kana’s blanket before setting it neatly on his own bed.

He tapped his fingers against his thigh that only had boxer shorts on them at this point, because his body was nothing his parents and siblings hadn’t seen. There was a bit of a pause between Koushi’s little outburst and Mrs. Sugawara’s retrieval of the girls. But apparently she didn’t plan on kicking them out right away and she continued to talk to them as she walked them all down the stairs. Suga could hear everything very clearly in his room, even with his door closed, and the front door did not open or close. They were all talking in the kitchen and Suga had never been this angry in his life, which was saying something because the night that Daichi had come home late on their anniversary had made Suga really angry.

Digging around in the boxes that had his clothing in it from years ago, he pulled out a smaller box in the box he had been looking through and he finally found a shirt and a pair of shorts. That wasn’t his smartest move, because they were gone from Kana’s room now, but that was the only thing he could think to do. Koushi was going to go give his mother another piece of his mind if she thought that they could all just go down and talk in the kitchen.

There was no time left for playing games and Suga was thoroughly pissed off that his mother had just decided to invite these women. Suga opened the door and stomped his way down the stairs as he thought of what exactly he was going to say. But that was the moment his brother had walked in the door and Keitaro was most likely going to take his side on this. “Taro, you have to help me.”

The reason his brother had been here was a mystery to him, but Suga stared at him and waited for a response. There was far too much talking in the living room and Suga blinked and stepped closer to Keitaro. “What’s going on, Kou?” he said softly, turning his head towards the kitchen to try to pick up on the bits of conversation that had been happening in the kitchen.

Sighing softly, Suga motioned his head towards the kitchen. “Mom is what happened. She is trying to ruin my life. She invited a dozen girls over to watch me sleep and wake me up to try to get my mind off of Daichi, but I don’t want to get my mind off of him. He and I may be getting back together.” If Keitaro couldn’t tell that Suga was pissed, he was going to tell in just a few minutes. But Keitaro narrowed his eyes and stared into the kitchen. He whispered something intangible to Suga and he licked his lips.

This was not like Taro in the slightest, to be angry at their mother and take Koushi’s side. But Suga had been seeing the changes in him lately and he smiled to think of how much he had grown in his personality. “Go back upstairs, I will handle this. You don’t have to tell mom off, because I am going to.” That was the last thing Taro said before he walked towards the kitchen.

After a few seconds of Suga spying a little bit on his brother, Suga decided that Keitaro had it covered and he went back upstairs. The first thing he was going to do was text his sister and tell her that their mother was trying to interfere with his life once again. She had done it before with her trying to pick his career, the sport he wanted to play, and what he needed to eat to stay healthy. But she had never gone this far before and Suga was sick of it.

When he went back into his room briefly to grab Kana’s blanket, completely forgetting about the box that he had pulled out of the one he was looking for clothing to put on, he closed his door and went back to his sister’s room once more to make her bed and find his phone. He was finally in her room and he had spotted his phone instantly, seeing it was filled with new text notifications. He didn’t let that stop him from making Kana’s bed, but he was curious of who was texting him all of a sudden.

Once he had finished making his sister’s bed he sat down on the bed and reached for his phone to go through the texts. A couple of them were from his sister, apologizing that she had to leave and she probably had absolutely no idea that their mother was up to something as devious at she had been. Most of them were from his friends though. One from Noya, texting him to make sure that he had gotten home okay. Another was from Kuroo, just being sure that he was okay. Asahi had apologized for Daichi’s behavior and Suga wondered what exactly that had been about.

The moment that Sugawara was going to send Kana a text to tell her about the eventful morning Suga had experienced was when there was a message that showed up on Sugawara’s phone. “It wasn’t a dream? Wow, what a night.”

Sugawara gasped the moment he realized who had sent that message and he covered his mouth to stop himself from crying out. It was Daichi and Suga wanted to answer him back right away. Kana could wait, right? He could wait to tell her when she had actually gotten home. “No, it was definitely not a dream. I called you and we laughed together for nearly a half hour,” Sugawara sent back and he stared to tear up. He thought Daichi would send something corny back to him, or at the very least, yell at him for how stupid he had been.

Koushi sniffled and reached a hand up to rub away the tears in his eyes away before feeling yet another notification come in from Daichi. “I am so glad that was real. But aren’t you tired? You hardly got any sleep, love.” Suga gasped at the use of his pet name, which Sugawara was used to being called before they had even started dating. “Sorry, Love was out of line…”

Instantly typing back, Suga wanted to tell Daichi that Love was not an out of line nickname to hear from Daichi. But he started to type something else back instead. “I’m too fired up to be tired. My mother pissed me off this morning. But don’t worry, Love was just what I needed to hear, babe.” Suga pressed send before he could delete the little name he had given to Daichi when they had started dating. Daichi was his babe, but did Daichi want to hear that? Suga was very worried about that.

Suga waited and waited for Daichi to message back, but he figured he had gone too far and he pocketed his phone as he stood up. He had heard a scream from down the stairs and Suga was definitely interested in that. Standing up, there was more screaming and there was a door opening and slamming shut behind what sounded like a bunch of the girls and Suga smirked. He went to go stand at the top of the stairwell and he looked down to see his brother standing in the doorway and holding his cheek.

“Keitaro, what is wrong with you?” his mother asked loudly as she came out and stood behind him. “You have a girlfriend, do you not? They do not need another boy from this family coming after them when I promised them my other son. She is your girlfriend for a reason and she deserves your undivided attention.”

Keitaro glared and turned around to face her. “I did that for Koushi who you betrayed this morning. I was just stopping by to grab breakfast when I saw that Kou was nearly about to scream and I had to step in because he told me exactly what you did. Tell me, mom. How does it feel to betray your son and get yelled at by him for doing something wrong?”

Waiting patiently, Koushi watched his mother have an attitude with him and turn to face the door. “Just go get breakfast and leave for class. I am done with you for now,” she said and she stomped her way out of the room to go back towards the kitchen.

It was like they shared a bond between them and Suga was tearing up at everything that had just happened. Keitaro was really protecting him and Suga was about to start sobbing. Taking the stairs two at a time, Keitaro climbed the steps to get to Suga and he sniffled once Taro’s arms were around him. “Kou, I’ve got you. From now on, you can count on me. Now work on getting back together with Daichi, yeah? I want to see you happy again.”

Suga wasn’t so sure that Taro had ever really seen him happy, but Suga pressed his face into Taro’s neck and nodded briefly. It took about a minute for the two of them to pull apart and for Taro to go back down the stairs. Suga finally felt the texts in his pocket and he went back to Kana’s room to look at them. 

Asahi was still going on and on about Daichi’s behavior and Suga narrowed his eyes. He wanted to know exactly what Asahi meant, so he sent just a simple question mark to Asahi in hopes that Asahi would tell him what about Daichi’s behavior he was referring to. But it was finally time to send Daichi a reply back to his message that Suga was just noticing he had.

Daichi sent a bunch of intangible characters that Suga knew meant he was surprised or freaking out. Suga knew it was because he called Daichi his ‘babe’ and Suga figured that he hadn’t called him that since their split. “Suga, I love you. That is all I meant by those symbols.”

Suga’s laughter rang through the air like a bell, at least Daichi would have described it in that way anyway. When Suga started to text back, he got a random idea and he had a feeling Daichi would also agree with him on this one. “Can I call you? Or are you busy?” Suga sent one final text and he waited for about thirty seconds before his phone started to ring, signifying that Daichi had been calling his phone. He had set a specific ringtone for every person in his phone, and he hadn’t forgotten what Daichi’s was. It had been a song about love. He couldn’t wait for it to play through though, because he would have missed Daichi’s call by that point.

“Hey Daichi, I was worried you were at work,” Suga said into the line and he heard Daichi chuckle into the phone. It was so good to hear Daichi laugh, even though he had only heard it about eight hours ago at this point. “How are you?”

There was a bit of a silence on the line and Daichi took a deep breath, wondering how Suga would take the news he was about to give him. “Well, I have a lot less stress on my plate,” he said and Suga was left to wonder what exactly that meant. There was a bit of a silence on Suga’s end of the line and he seriously wanted to know just what was going on.

It only took a little bit of a noise from Suga’s mouth for Daichi to understand that Suga had no idea what he meant. “I quit my job today.”

Things were so silent that crickets could have been chirping and they wouldn’t have noticed. The house was being too loud at the moment and Daichi took a breath before Suga said a single word. “You what? What are you going to do for money?”

Now Suga was smart. He knew that Daichi had some money saved up and that they were probably covered on their cellphone bills and their rent, but Suga just wanted to be sure that Daichi had a backup plan. “Well… I know you are not quite ready to come back to me, but I was hoping that if you did, you might have some ideas there.”

If Daichi was saying what Suga thought he was saying, he was going to cry. “I-if I come back, so you mean that I can… I can work and use my degree…?” That was when Daichi whispered that Suga could and Suga felt the tears start to poor out of his eyes.

“That is exactly what I am saying. Suga, I know you weren’t the happiest being stuck at home all day and having to cook dinner and wait for me to come home, so I want you to work and do something that you have had to work hard to achieve. I am going to find another job, but if you decide that you don’t want me to work, then I will stay at home and see how pent up you felt,” Daichi said and Suga was crying into the phone. There were no words being exchanged at the time and they sat comfortably in silence until Daichi started to speak again. “You don’t have to say anything for me to know your answer. I know this is what you have wanted for a few years now.”

For Daichi to know that Suga had wanted that for quite some time meant that Daichi really didn’t want him to worry to about their finances and wanted him to enjoy the other things that life had to offer. But it meant a lot to Suga for Daichi to change his mind like that and he really did appreciate Daichi in that moment. “I want to come back Dai…” Sugawara whispered and he sniffled.

It was Daichi’s turn to start crying now. “Whenever you are ready, I will be here waiting. Please don’t rush.” 

The pair had to go their separate ways on the phone before they could say anything else and start crying more, but Suga had to go so he could get more sleep anyway and he was exhausted from only getting four hours of sleep.

Before Suga could sleep though, he had to text Noya to tell him exactly what was going on. Noya wasn’t even aware that Suga had been talking to Akaashi and Kenma, but it was about time that he told him. The text he sent only said the following though, and he had fallen asleep right after. “I think I am ready to go back to Daichi…”


	10. Chapter 10

The phone was buzzing like crazy with the text messages that were coming into the silver-haired boy’s phone. There were no words that he had left that Daichi didn’t know already, so he started to reply to Noya in between reading all of Daichi’s text. That was when Noya called him and Suga picked up the phone as fast as he could. “Hey Noya, what’s up?”

There was a loud noise in the back and Suga wondered if this was really a good time for Noya to be on the phone, but Suga quickly got his answer. “I was worried about you! You haven’t text me all morning and you didn’t text me to say you got home last ni-”

Slowly, Suga let out a breath and he ran a hand over his face. “Noya, I’m fine. I lost my phone on the train but got it back and I called Daichi while I waited. We’ve been talking a lot.”

There was a lot of silence before Noya started to cheer into the line and Suga had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment. Noya finally began to talk and Suga pinched the bridge of his nose to release some tension in his head. “So what have you guys been chatting about?” Noya asked and Suga took a while to answer. There was the sound of skepticism to Noya’s voice that Suga just couldn’t shake away no matter how hard he tried.

There seemed to be no cease to the worry from Noya, which he had a feeling came from Asahi Azumane himself and Noya had picked up that habit. But Suga sighed and closed his eyes. “Well, we have been talking a lot about our relationship and I think I may be ready to go back to him. But I would still like to talk to my sister about it,” Sugawara said and Noya seemed to get more than just excited from that little piece of information.

There was a long beeping noise from the end of the line and Suga was just a little bit curious, but he figured that Noya had it under control. “I completely support the two of you getting back together, but I have to go and head back to work. I was on my lunch break, but these kids still need help if I am going to turn any of them into a libero.” Noya worked at an elementary school of some sort and he thought that he would be able to turn them all into volleyball players, but Suga wasn’t convinced.

The pair finally hung up and the first thing he heard was his mother stomping up the stairs. He wondered just what could be wrong this time, but he figured that his mother would get straight to the point and leave in a hissy fit like she had been all morning. There was just no winning when it came it his mother, but Koushi would eventually find his way. “Koushi, come here,” she shouted from the top of the stairs and she waited for him to come out of his sister’s room.

There was a moment where Suga wanted to debate on in his head if he wanted to pretend to be asleep or just go deal with her, but his better judgement got to him and he stared to stand up. Finally, he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes mother?” Koushi tried his hardest not to sound annoyed, but after the events this morning, that was definitely how it had come across.

Mrs. Sugawara blinked and stepped toward him. “So, Koushi. If you want to stay here, your father and I have no issues with that. But we also have an issue with you staying in Kana’s room. She needs her own space to study and sleep in and does not need her brother sleeping with her. So I am expecting you to clean up your own room so you can stay there and we can worry less about where you are sleeping.”

For Suga, he hated just how oppressive his parents were and he couldn’t stand that his mother was seriously trying to control where he slept. His parents use to love that they slept in the same bed as children, and Suga understood that they were grown up now, but he still couldn’t understand why this was such a big deal. “Mom, I know that those are the things you would prefer, but why don’t we ask Kana for ourselves when she gets home?”

When the tension between them intensified, Suga blamed his mother completely for that. “No, I will not have you influencing that decision like you have influenced both your siblings to support all of your life decisions. Go clean out your room and do not argue with me.” That was exactly when she turned around and went back towards the stairs and stomped down them harder than when she had come up. Suga was waiting for the day he got a call stating she has broken her legs or has fallen down the stairs, but he was not wishing for that day. She was a furious women lately, especially since Koushi had broken the news that he was gay and had been for a long time.

Suga sighed gently after he had tried to have that conversation with his mother and she left more furious than when she had gotten up the stairs, but that was not very unusual when it came to Mrs. Sugawara and her oldest child. But rather than ignore her and sit in his sister’s room until she got home, Koushi figured he had pissed his mother off more than enough lately and decided that he would go clean up his room.

It had only taken a few minutes for Suga to respond to his texts and read just what Daichi had to say about the last message he had sent and Suga went to send a message back to Daichi. Daichi was a little too excited about Suga’s last message, which was completely fair considering that Suga had just told Daichi he was ready to come back to him much sooner rather than later, but Suga laughed out loud at Daichi’s freak out. ‘Babe, you’re so silly. But I love this side of you.’ That was the honest truth and he would not get over how Daichi seemed to find the best side of every situation, even one like this.

Once the phone was back to its home in the young Sugawara’s pocket, he went into his new bedroom. Things seemed to be set up just like they were in his old room, which had since become Kana’s room and Koushi was not complaining about it. There really was not much of a mess, but Suga figured it would be good to at the very least appease his mother and decide what really needed to go or be thrown away. Most of the clothes could be donated or given to his friends and he didn’t need his old school work anymore.

Starting off, Koushi tossed the small box on the bed and began to clean up his bedroom. He made a pile for clothing and one for trash. He decided to keep a few of his college notebooks, especially if Daichi was willing to let him work now if he had gone back and they were from the beginning stages of his psychology classes where he took a million notes just about. But those were the only things he had decided to put on his bed.

Finally, the space was getting cleaned up like his mother had wished and he looked in his closet to pull more clothing out. That was when he froze and blinked for a few moments before he reached out to touch a jacket he never thought he would see again. It was his old Karasuno jacket and it was the one that he had frequently worn to practices and around campus. He had even worn it to a few of his college lectures which made Suga get just a tad bit emotional. 

Once he had pulled the jacket out and he had slipped it on, he had looked back into the closet and spotted another jacket which was odd, because he had gotten rid of the old ones once he had gotten the new ones. But once he pulled it out and realized it was bigger, he knew instantly who it belonged to and he started to cry more than he already had been. “D-daichi….” Those were the only words that Suga was able to manage at the time before he had to go sit down on his bed.

Sitting down was not easy to do though, because Suga realized that there was a box under his ass that didn’t belong there. He pulled it from underneath him and he watched the top fly open without too much trouble and Suga was interested instantly. He had slowly started to look through the papers and the little trinkets before he realized exactly what this had been. It had been the box filled with things that Daichi had given him over the years. There were a lot of notes that they had passed in their classroom secretly that Suga had held onto and cherished so much. On the top of the notes, there was a small card that Daichi had gotten for Koushi to ask him out on their very first date. This was a very significant time in his life and they had no idea what they were doing or where they wanted to go, but they had a great time regardless of all of that.

It had been a box of old memories and this was definitely something he wanted to keep, in his memory and in his possession. There was no telling what would happen if his mom had come across this box and he sighed to think of all of the possibilities. Once Suga was finished going through all of the notes, which he had thankfully dated and put in order, he fished out his phone and took a picture to send to Daichi. The issue was, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to send it as a text message or if he wanted to show him the box that he had found in person. This was definitely a problem, but Suga decided it would be better to put the box in his bag and show him in person.

Once Suga’s emotions had calmed down and he had stopped bawling like a giant baby, he rubbed his eyes and he continued working on his room. He had found a few other things of Daichi’s that he had put in a pile to remind him to pack it in his bag, but once he had finished his room, he curled up in Daichi’s old Karasuno sweater and tried to fall asleep on his bed. He wished Daichi was there to hold him and he wished Daichi was with him currently, but there was nothing that could be done about that and he simply had to accept it. 

Digging out his cellphone, Suga started to look through all of the photos on his phone of him and Daichi. He had a lot and just like Daichi, he wasn’t sure if Daichi was even aware of all of these pictures. He was finally lulled to sleep by all of the fond memories he had of Daichi and himself and he fell asleep for five or so more hours.

It took only someone sitting down on his bed for Sugawara to wake up and yawn sleepily. That was when he realized that it was Kana and Suga smiled to her in a goofy way. “Well hello, Kana. Surprised to find me here?” he asked and his sister shook her head before she laid down beside him, cuddling up against his shoulder and smiling gently. “I’ve had an eventful day so far. How are you?”

There was a bit of a pause and the air was silent for a minute. Koushi was wondering just why Kana had gone silent and he waited for her to continue. “I heard about what mom did to you this morning and… I am so sorry,” she said quietly and Suga sighed gently. “She is a terrible mother and I wouldn’t blame you if you stayed with Noya-san for this reason and got angry and just left us all behind.” Kana had started to cry at that moment and Suga felt the rage boiling up inside and closed his eyes.

“Kana, I would never leave you behind with such an oppressive set of parents. Dad isn’t too terrible, but he is influenced highly by mom, and I don’t want you to not be protected.” Suga was serious about not leaving her behind and he cared dearly about his sister, which broke his heart to even hear her say such a thing.

They stayed like that for a little while before they both sat up and Kana looked around his room. “I see that she has made you do some cleaning. Find anything worth keeping?” his sister asked as she let out a laugh, but Suga gasp as he stood up and reached underneath his bed to pull out his box.

She hadn’t even known that Suga had this, but he wanted to show her. He had shown her the notes back in school and she had turned up her nose at the idea of love at the time and that made Suga believe that Kana was asexual. But over the years, she had started to show interest and Suga had finally revealed to her who it was, which she was so accepting of. “Kana… I want to show you the box I put together and most everything in here belongs to Daichi…”

There was a momentary pause when Kana stared ahead at Sugawara’s sweater and she blinked for a moment, “Is that… Well, your Karasuno sweater is a little too loose now. Are you sure you’re eating enough?” she asked and Suga chuckled at the motherly side in her. It was just like his sister to put another’s wellbeing before her own curiosity and he nodded.

“This is something else of Daichi’s,” Suga whispered and he licked his lips as she gasped and reached immediately into the box that Suga had opened up for her. By now, the notes had faded a little and were crumpled up, but that wasn’t what mattered. What mattered to Suga was the fact that he had kept all of these notes. Kana read through them and frowned for a moment. 

“This is like reading one half of the story… Did you send notes back?” Kana asked quietly.

“Yes, I sent notes back. I am sure I can figure out what I sent back if you want to know,” Suga said in reply and she nodded a little too eagerly and quickly. She had been more than excited for her brother and was glad that he was finally in a happy state of mind.

They sat just like that for about an hour, reading and rereading all of Daichi’s notes and for some reason, Suga had doubted that   
Daichi had kept Suga’s notes, but he told Kana that he would check regardless. Once they were getting through the last of the notes, his door had opened and they both shot their eyes over to the door rather quickly. “Hey, what’s up?”

That was when they both sighed in relief, realizing it had only been Keitaro and they could relax. “Kei, come join us!” Kana had said and Suga flinched a little at that name. Kana noticed instantly and Taro knew exactly why Koushi had made a face at that name. “Sorry, Taro.”

Suga sighed and laughed gently. “It’s alright. That was Tsukishima’s name though,” he joked and both of them laughed and nodded. “But neither of you have to worry. Tsukki and Yama are in America right now I believe, so they aren’t anywhere near us.” That was true, but Suga had absolutely no idea why they were in America anyway.

“Anyway, what are you two doing?” Keitaro asked and Suga laughed gently. He wouldn’t have dared to show Taro these notes back in highschool and he figured that Taro was going to be the same as his parents at the time, but that was when he gently took the box out of Kana’s arms and he smiled gently as he handed it to his brother for him to look through it.

“In school, Daichi and I had passed notes and we were very secretive about it. I didn’t dare share these with mom or dad and only shared them with Kana. Sorry, at the time I didn’t want to share with you, but now I can.” Taro hummed and he began to look through the box of notes. A lot of them were small and Taro laughed gently, but when he got to the card that Daichi had gotten for him, he blinked and looked up to Koushi. “This entire box is from Daichi, so you can go through the entire thing,” Suga said as he smiled and watched as Taro read through the card. That was when Taro began to read it out loud and they were all crying at that point.

“Suga, our time together has been great. I am not expecting you to answer this right away or accept my offer, but I just can’t get you out of my head. Will you please go on a date with me? Wow… Was that really where all of the magic started?” Suga began to cry and it took his brother’s large hand on his back and his sister hugging him tightly for Suga to calm down enough for his brother too look through the rest of the notes.

Once his brother had finished and had realized how much this entire box meant to Suga, he pressed a kiss to it and he placed it back on Suga’s lap. “Daichi is a funny guy, I never realized that until today,” he said and Suga nodded gently. “Is there anything else of Daichi’s here?”

That was when Suga motioned to his sweater and Taro gasped gently, smiling so wide to his older brother. “That is great! I am glad you still have that jacket.” It wasn’t like Keitaro to ever say things like this or for him to even show that he was happy for Koushi, but Kou would take anything being offered to him by his brother right now. “So… Have you thought more about what you told me this morning?” Taro was a little on the curious side and he tilted his head to the side as if he was more than just curious.

Once Suga took a breath, he nodded. “I do want to go back to him, sooner rather than later. Do I have both of your blessings on that?” It wasn’t like Koushi to ask if he had his siblings’ blessings, especially not Taro’s blessing, but he wanted to know for sure if he did. He knew he had Kana’s blessing certainly but he never had to ask for that one. All he really needed was to know that Taro was sure about letting Koushi go back.

It took a few moments of deliberating for Taro to give an answer, but once he started to speak, Suga sat up straighter. “I will support your decision on going back on one condition. The condition is to tell me if he ever hurts you again this way and I will have a little chat with him. Deal?”

Suga wanted no part in this deal process and doubted that Keitaro even had a nice enough bone in his body to simply talk to Daichi if Suga had ever been hurt by him again. But Suga thought carefully about this and if he didn’t agree to this deal, he doubted Keitaro would have his back the same way. Also, he had a good feeling about going back to Daichi and had a feeling that Daichi was not going to hurt him the same way again. “Deal. Thank you for that…” Suga took a bit of a shaky breath and he began to think seriously about what exactly his plan was for getting back to Daichi. 

It took a few moments for Kana to pitch in and she had a rather good thought. “I don’t want to intrude or force this on you, but have you eaten anything today Onii-chan?” Kana was more than curious and Suga gasped momentarily.

“I haven’t. I mean, if you count me eating a protein bar on the train at one AM this morning as eating today, sure. But not anything lately.” Suga realized that he was hungry that moment and he felt his stomach growling underneath Daichi’s old Karasuno jacket. “Could we go eat something?”

It seemed like his siblings were having a private conversation in that moment and they both stood up at the same time. “We’ve got you Onii-chan. We’ll be right back,” Kana said as they both headed down the stairs and they left Suga to his own devices. That was rather a dangerous thing to do, but Koushi simply sighed and laid back on his bed, hugging the sweater Daichi had given him to his chest and slowly falling asleep.

When he woke up, it was to the smell of food and his siblings had brought nearly the entire kitchen to Koushi. “So, since our parents have gone out for the evening to go get dinner, we thought we would surprise you with all of your favorites.” Suga could hardly sit up from all of the food that they had piled onto his bed, but this was what it felt like to be pampered and treated nicely, so Suga thought he would take it as it came. 

Since they had all gathered around Koushi’s bed and they had started to eat, they had a nice little conversation about the girl that Keitaro was seeing and the person that Kana was interested in. Suga was more interested in Kana’s story because Taro had told all of them about the person he had been seeing at the time. But Kana left out all pronouns and gave absolutely no hints to whether she was interested in a boy or a girl, or someone in between.

Suga respected her privacy though and he felt his stomach becoming full by the minute. He figured that he didn’t want this siblings to see him get sick from eating as much as he had and they knew he was hungry so they didn’t judge him, but Suga sighed gently. “So if mom and dad aren’t here right now, does that mean I should leave for the train station so they can’t suspect anything?”

They looked at each other for a moment and Keitaro chuckled gently. “Kou, you’re not taking a train. I am going to drive you,” Taro said and Suga gasped gently. This was above and beyond for Taro to even over this and Suga started to tear up from generosity his brother was showing him. “So get ready. It’s already late and we don’t want you to get there any later than you have to.”

Once Suga had stopped his crying and stood up, his siblings began to talk about what they were going to tell their parents or what they were going to do if they got back and none of them were in the house. But Koushi went straight to Kana’s room to grab his bag and he finally looked around for one last time before he turned around and went back to his room.

It took about a minute for Suga to pack up his things that he wanted to take back to his and Daichi’s apartment, which Suga had started to call Daichi’s and it really was his apartment since he had been paying their rent for a while now, but things were about to change in the Sugawara and Sawamura household. Daichi didn’t even know that Suga was coming back tonight, but if he hadn’t known that tonight was the night, he would soon enough.

Suga looked up to both of them and nodded that he was ready to go before they all went down the stairs, Keitaro carrying the stack of dishes that he and his sister had brought up. They all knew their parents would not approve of them eating anywhere but the kitchen or the dining room, but none of them really cared. “Let’s go get tour man back, Koushi.”

It only took them about a minute to get into Keitaro’s car before they started to drive. Keitaro was a very save and responsible driver that made sure they all had their seatbelts on before they left and he started the car. Driving was something that Suga had never learned to do but he was glad that his brother had learned how to drive.

Singing along to the music in the car, talking more about his relationship with Daichi and holding random conversations about Kana’s volleyball team, the time seemed to pass fast. It took over an hour for them to get there and Koushi had to direct Keitaro exactly where to go before they parked on the side of the road right in front of Daichi’s and Suga’s apartment. “I need hugs before I go in there…” Suga said. It was slightly to stall and it was more of a reason to thank his siblings before he walked back into Daichi’s arms, but Suga took a few deep breaths between hugging them and wiped his eyes.

“So what are you two going to tell our parents…?” Suga asked and they both looked at each other before Keitaro spoke up.

“We’ve got it covered Kou-chan, no worries,” he said as he patted his older brother on the back. “But tell us what happens or if get into any trouble?” Keitaro was more referring to if Suga got into any trouble with Daichi and Suga would definitely tell them if that happened, but Daichi was not a threat and Suga knew this. He would have no issues going back to Daichi and he knew it.

Once he said his goodbyes and he had his bag, he turned and walked towards the apartment building that he thought at one point he would never step back into. He reached for his phone and thought that maybe warning Daichi would be nice, but he also had the key to their apartment and figured that he would just let himself in. “Daichi… I’m coming back for us. Please be home…” Suga whispered as he rode the elevator up to their floor.

The floor only had four different apartments on it and one belonged to him and Daichi, but he had to ready and prepare himself for this. He wasn’t just going back to Daichi, he was stepping back into the life he had with Daichi and he hoped and prayed for the best.

Suga put the key into the lock and he pushed the door open gently, realizing the door wasn’t even locked, which scared Koushi a little bit. He looked around and saw that the room was dark and there was hardly any clutter, which Koushi was thankful for. But he was still curious as to why the door wasn’t locked and he reached behind him and started to lock the door. He had a feeling that Daichi had an open door policy lately, but he hoped that no one else was there at the moment.

Taking a few deep breaths, Suga walked into their kitchen and dining room and he opened the fridge to see if Daichi was taking care of himself. He was, but what Suga didn’t know was that Azumane had bought all of those groceries for him.

Finally, Suga heard the soft noises of breathing in their old bedroom and Suga began to cry. He knew for a fact that Daichi had been a soft sleeper and he hardly ever snored, but Suga was use to him snoring by now after ten years of being together and six or so of them living in the same room and apartment. Sugawara also knew that from high school, Daichi had rarely snored, especially when they went on their team volleyball retreats. By their last year of school, Suga had started cuddling up to Daichi since they were officially dating and when they slept, Suga had always put his head on Daichi’s chest. The sound of Daichi breathing had calmed Suga down and helped lull him to sleep, which made since now because Suga hadn’t been getting the best sleep lately. 

Yawning and slipping out of his pants, Suga gently nudged open their bedroom door to find Daichi laying on the bed. The cute part about it was, he had rolled over to Suga’s side of the bed and been holding onto one of Suga’s pillows at he slept. Apparently, Sugawara was not the only one that missed his lover. Daichi was in the same boat and position.

Suga didn’t dare say anything and he slowly set his bag down before he walked over to their bed. He took a deep breath and he gently reached down to touch Daichi’s cheek that he had slapped before he pulled his hand back and walked around to Daichi’s side of the bed.

Now, they didn’t exactly have sides of the bed and they use to share all of the pillows, but Suga had a feeling that Daichi had claimed a side of the bed and he had been holding onto one of the pillows that Suga had claimed to love. It was one of their softer pillows, but Suga hardly used pillows as it was and he would much rather use Daichi as a pillow.

Crawling gently into the bed and pulling the pillow out of Daichi’s arms that he had a death grip on, he traded places with the pillow and he felt Daichi wrap his arms around him instead, which was what Suga had wanted.

It didn’t take long for Daichi to subconsciously rub his hand over Suga’s back and Suga teared back up being in his arms before he smiled. This was home. This was exactly where he belonged and he didn’t want to be anywhere else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Things get a little spicy between Daichi and Suga!

This was unexpected for all of the parties involved. Suga wasn’t even expecting to go back tonight and thought he would have one more day as his parents’ house and Daichi certainly had not expected it. None of their collective friends knew and were not expecting to get back together so soon and a few weren’t expecting this at all. But once the sun had started to come up over the horizon and Daichi started to move around, he realized slowly that there was something a little heavier than a pillow on Daichi’s chest. He thought at first it was Asahi or Noya or someone else, but he slowly looked down and blinked. 

For one, there was a silvery-blonde head of hair underneath his arm and those locks of -hairs were sprawled out against his chest. The second thing that Daichi realized that no matter how hard his pinched his own side or arm or pulled on his hair, he couldn’t make the image in front of him change. “Suga…?” he whispered questioningly and Suga let out a little huff of air, which told Daichi all he needed to know about this moment being real.

“Suga,” he said a little louder, at least above a whisper. Suga began to stir, but it was definitely not enough to wake him up. Daichi didn’t want to do anything that Suga wasn’t ready for to happen, but he slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He also slipped his arm out from underneath Koushi and he reached his hand up to fix his hair gently. “Kou… Come on, wake up baby…”

Once Suga began to stir more and he let out a quiet groan, Daichi began to press even more kisses against his face. “Dai…” Suga whispered and Daichi smiled more and more. There was one spot in particular that he missed kissing on Suga and Suga tried to put his hand up there to make him stop, but Daichi was not going to stop. Suga was in his arms and back in their bed.

The one spot that Sawamura wanted to kiss more than anything was Suga’s little mole by his left eye. Daichi began to press kisses in the corner of Suga’s left eye and he felt Suga turn his head away, which prompted Daichi to hold his cheeks and continue to kiss. “Suga…” Daichi whispered and he hated that he was so impulsive like this, but he loved kissing Suga at the same time and he hadn’t had a chance to kiss him in nearly two weeks at this point. “Suga, wake up baby…” That was another impulsive word, but since Suga had called him ‘babe’, he figured this was along the same lines.

Daichi had not stopped kissing the corner of his eye until Suga opened his eyes and reached up to touch Suga’s face. “Dai… You’re here…” he whispered and Daichi chuckled lightly. They both knew that Koushi had made the trip over to their apartment, but Suga was still a little surprised to see him in bed still and not getting ready for his day. Daichi kissed Suga’s mole two more times before Suga grabbed Daichi’s jaw. “Don’t just kiss me there… Kiss me here too,” Suga whispered as he tapped his own pair of lips a couple times with his other hand.

Once Daichi understood, he crashed their lips together like there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow and Suga kissed back just as hard and rough. They swirled their tongues together and they both tasting each other’s morning breath at this point, but neither of them cared as they pulled back for breath and went at one another once again to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

Three minutes had passed before Daichi pulled back for good and they both had tears in their eyes at this point. “I love you. I have never stopped and this was the best surprise to wake up to. Does this mean… You are back for good?” Daichi didn’t want to push his luck and he used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes gently, but Daichi watched Suga wipe his own tears away.

“Yes. As long as things go well, and I have no more irrational freak outs, I will stay for good.” Suga adjusted his sweater which meant Daichi’s sweater, and he gasped gently. “Oh! I have to show you something!” Suga slipped out from Daichi’s grasp and Daichi was wondering where he was going. It didn’t take Daichi long to realize that Suga was only going over to his bag to grab it. Once he grabbed the large duffle bag and brought it back over, he set it down in front of Daichi and chuckled a little bit. 

Daichi didn’t want to invade Suga’s privacy and he really wanted to see what was in the bag that Suga wanted to show him, but Suga licked his lips and nodded to Daichi. “We never use to have secrets and I don’t want to start now, so you can open it up.” Daichi had a feeling that Suga was going to say something along those lines, but he really wanted to be sure.

“So you found your old Karasuno sweater, huh?” Daichi said as he continued to look up to Suga and started to unzip the large duffle bag. Suga chuckled as he held onto the sweater and he nodded, mouthing something that looked like ‘yours’ and Daichi gasped, wondering if he had understood him right. Finally, Daichi teared his eyes away from Suga and looked down to the bag. At first, all he had seen was another slightly smaller jacket from Karasuno and he knew instantly that Suga was wearing his that he had given all those years ago, which made Daichi tear up. He spotted other clothes, which Suga had taken from their closet as well, but what the really mystery was why there was a box on the top of all of that.

It took him a moment to pull it out and nudge the duffle bag to the side and slowly, Suga started to crawl closer. Daichi was wondering just what Suga was up to, but when Suga started to sit on his lap, Daichi waited for him to slide down and pull the box up on his lap for Daichi to look at. “Go ahead, Dai. I’m right here,” Suga whispered and for a moment. Daichi had pressed two or so kisses against Suga’s neck, which Suga had leaned in against, and Daichi finally pulled the box open. 

Daichi had no clue what he was looking at and why Suga was getting antsy, but Daichi began to pull the tiny pieces of papers out and he looked at the four he had in his hand before he widened his eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. “Are these… Are these the notes I passed you in class?” Daichi asked and Suga nodded a little too eagerly and quickly. There were hundreds of those notes in that box and this was something that the pair wanted to hold onto for the future, especially if someone asked them how they met and they could show them all of the notes that they had collected over the years. This was not how they met, but this was the beginning of their relationship and both Suga and Daichi cherished these notes. 

This was definitely the deciding factor Suga had needed last night that pushed him over the edge and had him nearly running back to Daichi’s arms. “I am so lucky to have you. I love you, Suga. I have nearly all of the notes you passed me in high school too. Thank you for showing me this,” Daichi said as he set the box down and he put the notes down on top of the box.

Eventually, the pair decided to start kissing again, involving a lot more tongue and definitely more movement on both of their parts. Suga had to put a hand on Daichi’s leg and pull away once things began to get just a little more heated. “I know I came back and we’re both excited that I’m here, but… I am not quite ready to do everything with you. I’m not ready to have sex with you yet at the very least, but I will be soon enough,” Suga whispered and he felt Daichi nod and put his head against Suga’s forehead. He wasn’t giving him kisses right now, but they were sharing about the same brainwave right now.

If Daichi had been surprised by Suga being in the house, Suga was definitely surprised by the front door opening and the sound of a male voice being in the house. Suga was more than confused and the very first thing that came to his mind was the fact that Daichi might possibly be cheating on him. But once he heard the voice more clearly, he recognized who it was. “In here, Asahi,” Daichi said and he wondered if Suga was ready or not for this, but Suga nodded and smiled in Daichi’s arms. “Don’t worry, I’m not naked. I have a shirt and a pair of boxers on,” he said and Suga laughed quietly before the door opened up.

“Good morn-…” Asahi began to say before he had looked up, but he stopped instantly when he saw the pair on the bed. They were wearing boxers and Suga was sitting in Daichi’s lap still, which had to only meant good things. “Suga-kun? I… I can’t believe you are here!” Asahi said and Suga chuckled lightly. 

Suga slowly left Daichi’s lap, which Suga promised a few times that he would return to before he reached out to hug Asahi. “I can’t believe it either actually. I have quite a story behind the reason I am here, but I’m so happy to see you Asahi-san,” Sugawara said and Asahi hugged Asahi a little too tight. He knew that Asahi had no boundaries with hugs, but this was a bit of a special case for both of them. The last time they had seen each other was at Oikawa’s part and Asahi had tried to restrain Suga from attacking Daichi. It hadn’t actually worked once they went down to Oikawa’s basement to talk, but those were memories that could be forgotten. One day, it would be a joke at a party and Daichi and Suga would one day laugh about this. But it was still too fresh in their memories and it had only happened about four days ago.

There was one thing bothering Asahi, which caused him to pull away and fidget with his fingers a little. “So what brought you back…?” Suga had a feeling this question would come up and he felt like he owed Asahi an explanation for all of the pain and stress he had put everyone through over the last two weeks.

The first thing they all did was move out to the living room, which took Daichi and Suga a little extra time because they had to put on actual pants. They knew that this was not the first time Asahi had seen their boxers, since they were to change in front of each other back in their high school volleyball days. But that didn’t mean that Asahi wanted to see it now and Asahi was always embarrassed to change in front of all of them, meaning he had come early to their practice sessions or was running late on purpose. 

Once they had finished changing and Suga and Daichi came out, holding hands, they all took a seat on the couch and Asahi let Suga and Daichi sit next to each other. They even hooked their legs together before Suga began to speak. “So, to answer your question, a lot of things brought me back. I had a talk with Akaashi and Kenma, which really convinced me that Daichi hadn’t done anything wrong in the slightest. I also talked to my siblings and after finding a ton of things that Daichi had given me and my mom had pissed me off and went too far, I was completely convinced. Did Dai tell you that I called him and we talked for nearly two hours last night?” Suga asked and Asahi smiled and nodded gently.

“Well, he told me that you called, but he didn’t tell me what you two talked about. He said something about you leaving your bag on the train and you were scared?” Asahi had a rather good memory, but Suga nodded gently and Asahi was given his answer nearly instantly.

“I didn’t mean to leave my bag on the train, but I did and I was a little too scared to wait alone. So I called Daichi crying and he distracted me enough to get me through waiting. We were even laughing by the time the train got there,” Suga said. He didn’t want to embarrass Daichi by telling Asahi that he had fallen asleep on the phone and Suga was even more soothed by the sounds of him snoring softly. But Suga wasn’t going to do that to Daichi and Daichi pulled him gently against him to lean against his side.

They had nowhere to be and they had absolutely no where they wanted to go at that moment. What they wanted to do was continue talking to Asahi and tell him the story of how they got back together. After another few minutes of talking, they heard a knock on the door and Asahi stood up instantly, as if he were expecting this to happen. “Asahi? I thought you were only going to be a few…” said a voice that both of the boys on the couch instantly recognized. “Suga? What are you doing here?” Noya asked and he licked his lips as he shut the door behind him. “You didn’t tell me yesterday that you were planning on coming back so soon,” Noya said as his face started to break out in a smile.

Suga put his and Daichi’s hands on his face and sighed loudly. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t even know. I thought I was going to spend a few more days at my parents’ house or have to talk more to my siblings about the whole thing. But they brought me over last night and… and I slept here last night,” Suga told Noya and he lifted Daichi’s hand to his lips and he pressed a kiss there. 

“What was the deciding factor though?” Noya asked as he came over and pushed Asahi back down so he could climb onto his lap and sit back down. Suga and Daichi were looking up at Noya at that point, which was definitely not normal for them. But they knew Asahi and Noya had been together for a few years now and they were glad about that.

Once Daichi had whispered in Suga’s ear to tell Noya everything, Suga opened his mouth to start. “The deciding factor was actually my conversation with Akaashi and Kenma. They… They convinced me that Daichi hadn’t known that he was going to be late and they talked me through the entire thing. I confirmed it with Daichi and although I didn’t want to believe it at first, I finally came to the conclusion that he really didn’t know. That was how I made my decision to come back to him.”

Noya had more than enough information for another brilliant smile to break out on his face. This was more than a surprise for Noya and he was just glad his two best friends in the world were back together. “I couldn’t be happier for the two of you! I am so glad you two are back together,” said Noya and Daichi leaned down to kiss Suga’s cheek. That was when Asahi put his hands around Noya’s middle and hugged him just a little tighter. “We have to get going, but please tell us if you two need anything else,” Noya said as he slowly hopped off of Asahi’s lap and helped the gentle man stand up.

Once they all hugged and Asahi and Noya had left, Suga had fallen back into place where he belonged in Daichi’s arms and he pressed yet another lingering kiss to his lips. “I love you Daichi,” Suga whispered and he pulled back gently to look Daichi over officially. “Were you serious about… about letting me work?” Suga asked and he had a feeling that Daichi was serious, but he got his answer quickly when Daichi nodded and kissed him once again. 

“Yes, I was serious,” Daichi said and he smiled against the next kiss Suga had given him. This would not be the last time that Daichi had to say this, but he was definitely ready for whatever was to come for them and he was more than prepared to do anything Suga needed him to do. “I was also serious about being stuck home and see what you had to go through.”

“I don’t want you to sit around all day and wait for me, so… you can go work anywhere you want to, baby,” Suga said and he wiped a few tears away before Daichi began to kiss his lips. They didn’t disconnect their kissing lips before Suga sniffled gently and the pair of them had been kissing for nearly five minutes at that time. 

Once they pulled away, both of them realized they had been hungry before Suga pulled Daichi by his hand to the kitchen. “Want me to cook?” Daichi asked and Suga wasn’t even aware that Daichi had a cooking bone in his body. But apparently he had when he pulled out a few ingredients. Suga hopped up to sit on their counter and he started to swing his legs adorably. “What do you want me to make?”

Sugawara chuckled and he tilted his head before Daichi turned around and stood between Suga’s legs for another brief and tiny kiss. “You know what I like, surprise me goof,” Suga whispered and he closed his eyes for yet another kiss like Daichi was prepared to give him.

Once Daichi finally pulled away and Suga was watching and waiting for their food to finish cooking, Daichi finally had a few questions. “So I know you are back and I am surprised you are back for good, but… Are there still things I need to work on?”

Suga really had to think about that one, but he hummed as he thought about it and he blinked a few times before he gave his answer. “Not a ton of things, but… if you could just send me a two word answer any time you think you are going to be late for any event, or just send one little number, that would be more than enough for me. We can even determine what that number or letter is going to be,” he said with a little chuckle.

That was definitely a relief for Daichi and he wanted to step away from the food he had been preparing, but he was nearly done and Suga was waiting for their food to be finished. “I promise I will send you a message if I am going to be late. I never plan on it again because I love you so much, babe.”

Finally finishing up the food, there was only one thing left to be done so the food could be eaten. Daichi took the food off of the stove top and he turned around to face the love of his life. He stuffed just a bit of the meal in his mouth and he walked over to the place on the counter that Suga was sitting. He felt Suga pull his shirt and they attached their lips so Daichi could transfer the food in his mouth into Suga’s. Suga pulled away and he hummed. “Spicy. Just the way I like it,” Suga said as he winked to Daichi and Daichi chuckled before he went back to serve up the food.

Neither of them actually wanted to eat properly and they both would prefer to eat the way they just had, but Daichi was trying to be   
polite and Suga definitely appreciated that. “So, do you want to eat here? Or would you rather-”

Suga cut Daichi off. “Eat right out here. The way we just shared a bite,” Suga said and Daichi brought the plate a little bit closer that Daichi had put their food on. But Suga had a few other ideas and he hopped down off the counter and took the plate from Daichi’s hand. “We don’t have to share a counter seat. Come on, Dai,” Suga said and Daichi smiled softly, following much more than the food that Suga was carrying. “I didn’t think I was ready to eat out here after that night, but if I’m ready to come back to you and I am ready to come back to our full life, I am ready for this and do everything that comes with that,” Suga said.

Those were exactly the words that Suga had to say in order for Daichi to believe that Suga was ready for this, and he pulled out Suga’s seat as Daichi took his own. Once they were both seated, Suga licked his lips and he moved their plate a little closer to the edge. “So, how would you feel about me eating on your lap?” Suga asked Daichi.

Suga got his answer very quickly and he smirked as he felt Daichi try to lift him into his arms. The thing was, Daichi wanted this a little too much and Suga slid into his arms much easier than he had before and he sat on Daichi’s lap. “I am more than okay with this,” Daichi said and Suga very quickly used his chopsticks to pick up a bite of their food before turning his head around to try to kiss Daichi. Once he understood what Suga wanted, he also tried to kiss him back, but Suga had swallowed it a little too quickly for Daichi to even get a bite. 

They sat there for just a moment before Daichi reached for Suga’s chopsticks, but Suga pulled them away before Daichi could get them. “I love you Dai and I want you to eat, but you gotta be faster than that to get a bite from my mouth,” Suga said as Suga went to take yet another bite. He kissed Daichi again and Suga was playing games with Daichi, making them both hold back a laugh. Suga swallowed again, but Daichi understood just a little more what Suga meant and he nearly shove his tongue down his throat and got the food before pulling it back.   
Daichi pulled back and stuck out his tongue with the bite of food in his mouth. Suga tried to bite Daichi’s tongue but Daichi swallowed too quickly and they both laughed. “So that’s what you meant. I am so ready to play your little game, Suga,” Daichi said and he pulled the chopsticks out of Suga’s hands. Once Suga let Daichi take a bite, they were using their tongues to battle out their bites of food. 

It didn’t take them too long to finish what Daichi had made for them and they were panting with laughter before Suga leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “I got here a little late last night… Can we go back to bed?” Suga had asked his question very sweetly and Daichi nodded. He really wanted to clean up their mess, but Suga was whining gently. “I know what you’re thinking, but… Please wait. I don’t like a messy kitchen either, but I am so tired Dai…” Suga said and he stuck out his bottom lip. Daichi pressed a kiss to his lips and he wanted to kiss more than just his lips, but he lifted his lover into his arms and started to walk towards their bedroom.

It didn’t take too long for Daichi to walk to the bedroom and lay Suga down, but Suga was getting too impatient and pulled Daichi down next to him. “You know I don’t need more sleep, right?” Daichi asked gently and Suga shook his head. Suga was more than aware that Daichi didn’t need more sleep, but Suga did and he wanted to cuddle up next to his lover.

Finally, Daichi laid down and pulled Suga against his chest, where Suga had belonged all along. “I love you babe, get some rest.” Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s temple, but Suga had different plans as he reached his hand down south and rested his hand between Daichi’s thighs. “S-Suga, what are you…”

Daichi got his answer very quickly when Suga grabbed ahold Daichi’s member in his pants and slowly smiled to Daichi. “I said I wasn’t ready to have sex just yet, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun.” Suga kept his eyes closed and he felt Daichi squirm as Suga tried his best to slip his hand into Daichi’s pants. Daichi didn’t care that Suga’s hand didn’t have lube on them or that they were on the dry side, all Daichi cared about is that Suga was ready to take this to the next level.

“Suga… Oh god, Suga…” Daichi whispered and Suga slowly started to sit back up and make his way down to between Daichi’s legs. This wasn’t going to take long, Suga could tell, because Daichi was already starting to get hard. “Are you sure you want to… Are you sure you want to do that…?”

Suga pulled Daichi’s pants down far enough to finally reveal the prize that he wanted to, and he went to work.  
After about a minute and a half of moaning and groaning around Daichi’s length, what Suga wanted happened and he let Daichi orgasm and release his seed in his mouth. Suga knew better than to spit afterwards, which meant he sat up and swallowed so Daichi could see and he chuckled a little. “So, feel like returning the favor?”

Suga soon got his answer and he squealed when Daichi pushed him back and Daichi pulled his pants and boxers off. Daichi and his fun that afternoon and he definitely made Suga fall asleep, which was exactly what Suga had wanted and Daichi wanted for him. “Sleep well, babe,” Daichi said as he held onto him and fell asleep there.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Daichi had woken up, he realized that Suga wasn’t in bed anymore and Daichi was a little worried it was all a dream at first. He ran a hand over his eyes and blinked a little, trying to wake up. But there was noise coming from the bathroom that definitely had him curious. “Babe?” Daichi said softly before he sat up and he saw that he still had no pants on. That was a little hint that his dream was actually reality, but Daichi didn’t put the pieces together just yet.

Once in a while, Daichi wondered what exactly he was doing, but right now was not one of those times. Just in the case it wasn’t Suga, he went to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and slowly went to the bathroom. When he saw what was in front of him, he slowly took a breath in and he could not believe his eyes. “Suga… Babe, I need a hug. Please?” Daichi asked quietly and Suga turned around, wearing a pair of Daichi’s boxers as he smiled.

Suga crossed the small room and he attached himself to Daichi, hugging him very tightly. “I love you, Dai. I planned on being back in bed before you woke up, but you really were not tired,” Suga murmured and Daichi shook his head. Daichi wasn’t tired, but he did get a couple hours of sleep from the looks of things. “What do you have plans for?” Suga asked as he slowly pulled back, but Daichi shrugged.

This was the small issue in their relationship and Suga noticed it. He wanted to tell Daichi about it, but Daichi licked his lips and opened his mouth. “I really have nothing planned, but I meant what I said on the phone. If you want to call around for jobs or want to set up a client list, then we should do that. I want you to be as happy as possible,” Daichi said and he felt Suga lean into his arms for yet another kiss. Daichi tasted something rather minty and he pulled away. “Not fair! You have a clean mouth and I don’t,” Daichi said softly and Suga chuckled.

“Want to brush your teeth? I won’t stop you,” he said and he Daichi only had to nod once for Suga to pull away. Finally, Daichi was going to have a clean mouth so he could kiss Suga. Not that either of them cared about what the other’s morning or midafternoon breath tasted liked, but Daichi was a little more aware of this now that he had Suga back. They hadn’t brushed their teeth since waking up and they had kissed more than just a dozen times at that point.

Once started, Daichi chuckled as he felt Suga kissing his throat and putting hands on his chest. “Have I told you lately how sexy you are?” Daichi nearly spit out his tooth brush and he turned to Suga to ask him what exactly Suga meant by that, but he couldn’t pull out his tooth brush fast enough before Suga was back to kissing his neck, gently sucking on his skin and Daichi’s eyes nearly rolled back into his neck. Suga knew his sensitive spot was his neck, so this was just about torturous. 

Daichi had to put more effort into cleaning his teeth and he finished, feeling Suga right against his back and pressing kisses against the back of his neck. “Suga… If you don’t stop, I’m going to have a little problem…” he said and Suga laughed gently before pulling back.

“That’s not such a little problem. It’s a big problem. But nothing I can’t handle,” he said with a wink and Daichi squeaked as Suga grabbed and tried to squeeze his ass. He had succeeded, but he tried to walk away and Daichi was right back to chasing him into their bedroom. But Suga didn’t stop there, he only stopped when he got out to the kitchen and Daichi blinked a little. Suga had done far too much and Daichi was having terrible flashbacks. 

“Suga… I was going to wash the dishes…” Daichi said as he turned to Suga and he watched as Suga sighed and walked back towards him.

Once Suga had walked back into Daichi’s arms, be pressed his chin against Daichi’s shoulder and he took in a breath. “I just wanted to surprise you. I know I surprised you this morning with me coming back and all, but I wanted to surprise you more, so you didn’t have to wake up to a mess.” Daichi was already crying and Suga held onto Daichi a little tighter, pressing kisses to his covered shoulder and to Daichi’s neck. “I love you. You won’t have to worry about anything else ever again…”

Now there were still a few hurdles to overcome and they still had to talk about work, but that was the least of their worries at the moment. Daichi was still crying and apparently he hadn’t gotten out all of those emotions yet, because Suga had to take Daichi over to their couch and sit down with him. He still. But this was perfect practice for Suga and he didn’t want to practice therapy sessions with Daichi because this was definitely something personal between the two of them. “Dai… want to lay down on my lap…?” Suga asked and he didn’t take long to get his answer. Daichi laid his head down on Suga’s lap and he sniffled just a little bit. “I know this is hard for you… I know that you were expecting me to take more time or never come back, but… I’m here now and I love you so much…” Suga said and he was even tearing up himself. 

Daichi was quick to sit up and wrap his arms tight around Suga. He also sobbed into the Karasuno sweater that he had given Suga and Suga held the back of his head, keeping him there until he was done letting all of his emotions out. “Suga… I’m so s-sorry for not… For not even t-trying to call you to tell you I would be late. I am sorry for… f-for missing our anniversary dinner… a-and for making you angry enough to leave t-that night… I’m so sorry f-for making you put d-dreams on hold and…”

Suga was tearing up now and he didn’t want to hear any more of this than he had to. Suga knew that he had reacted on impulse and he had been angry at the time, but Daichi was so emotional about the entire thing that had happened on their anniversary and Suga ran his hands through Daichi’s hair to try to ground him. “Dai… I’m not angry anymore and I believe you now more than ever about… about not knowing you were going to be late…” Suga whispered and he pressed a kiss to the top of Daichi’s head.

Daichi finally pulled back and he was still holding onto Suga and Suga still had his arms around Daichi, but finally, Daichi was calming down and he had relaxed enough to realize that this was not something that could be fixed so easily, but Suga was convinced otherwise and he would continue to try to mend their relationship. “So Daichi…” he whispered and he took a few deep breaths. “I know I didn’t ask you first, but I invited over someone to interview me for a job. Was that okay?”

Now they both knew that this was what they both wanted, but Daichi had wanted this a little more for Suga than even the silver-haired male realized and Daichi gasped before he hugged and kissed Suga. “Yes. That was more than okay. I am glad you took that step and I will support this all the way to the end,” Daichi said and Suga smiled, not realizing he would get this kind of reaction out of Daichi. He knew that Daichi approved, but he didn’t realize that Daichi would approve of the process moving along so fast. 

“That was why I got up and… and I cleaned the kitchen, the bathroom, tried to clean up the living room just a tad, because they will be here soon. That’s also why I am wearing different clothes, aside from the Karasuno sweater you gave me,” Suga said with a bit of a laugh. But Daichi looked down and hardly even realized that Suga had put on nice pants, a sweater vest underneath the jacket and he had combed his hair as much as Daichi knew he hated to. Suga even slicked down the one piece of hair that always seemed to stand up no matter how much he tried to comb it down, which meant Suga had put a hair product in his hair. Daichi loved him just how he was, but he wondered if the interviewer required this much from him, or if he really wanted the job that badly. 

Once Daichi finished looking him over, there was a knock on the door and Sugawara stood up just about instantly. Daichi wanted to follow him, but he didn’t want to seem like the desperate boyfriend he was and he also didn’t want the professional to make it seem like he was desperate. Once Suga opened the door and greeted the interviewer, he introduced Daichi who came over and shook his hand.

“I’m already seeing that this home is not suitable to have any sort of home practice, but I am sure we could get you set up with another firm as long as the interview goes well.” Daichi had to hide his face slightly because he had a very disgruntled look on his face at the moment. But he recovered well and the interviewer smiled as Suga took them out to the kitchen. “You could come with us, I may have some questions for you,” said the professional and she smiled gently.

“Could I offer you something to drink? Water or tea?” Daichi asked and Suga was thankful in that moment that Daichi was being as polite as he was. That was not out of character for Daichi, but after the little moment they just had, it was a little out of whack for Daichi.

Once the lady took a seat, she wanted to be polite, so she said “yes please. I’ll take any form of tea you have,” she said and Daichi had went out to the kitchen to start boiling up the water for the tea. Daichi heard the little bits of conversation they were having and Daichi overheard that Suga could call her ‘Himari,’ which must have been her name. Daichi was not out there to actually be informed that he too could call her Himari, so Daichi would stick with ‘misses’ for the time being.

They started the conversation long before Daichi was back in the room, but that also meant that they had time to discuss little things such as Suga’s preferred clientele and when he was available. Suga had said that he would prefer teenagers or younger and he would also be available to work almost any time of the day, but he would have to be home around six or seven at night. Daichi didn’t want this to impact Suga’s job if he put a limit on the time of night he could work until, so he walked out with three mugs of tea and cleared his throat. “Actually, Suga is available to work any day at almost all times you need him to. I would like him to be home, but if that means he can’t get the job, I would see him when I could see him.”

Suga was a little bit surprised by Daichi’s response and Daichi passed the mugs out to everyone, which Daichi prepared Suga’s tea just like he liked it, but he wasn’t sure if Suga was going to drink it or not. “Darling, I would rather not work all through the night when I could come home and see you,” Sugawara said and Daichi shook his head.  
“I would rather you follow your dreams and hopefully get the job, rather than put limitations on when you could work, dear.” Daichi glanced over to the Himari, who was taking notes and he turned his eyes over to Suga quickly so she didn’t see him looking over to her. Suga had mouthed something to Daichi which he hadn’t quite caught before Himari looked up with a smile.

“So what are your qualifications for the job, Koushi?” she asked and Daichi had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t speak up for Suga and he would have to get this job for himself if he wanted to feel accomplished.

Suga took the folder out in front of him and opened it up so he could pick up a few papers. “Well, in high school I was very interested in how the human mind worked and that was the reason I now have a degree in psychology,” Suga said and he handed over the paperwork, including the grades he got in all of his classes and the diploma from the college he graduated from.

It was definitely a very good set of grades, which Daichi remembered very vividly and he knew that Suga had mostly top marks in all of his classes. The one that Suga wasn’t too proud of, he took the class over again and got an even higher mark in the glass, which Daichi was very proud to say that Suga had pushed himself even harder. “I can also show you the psychologist I studied under for a few months if you would like,” Suga said and Daichi was not very proud to say that he pulled Suga away from that before he had gotten through the entire thing.

“All I need to know is where the clinic is or what the name of the office is and I will call them up,” Himari said and Daichi was about to rattle off the name before Suga laughed a little. “Could you tell me what is so funny?”

Suga rarely laughed or did anything like this at an inappropriate time, but Daichi finally understood after he got to answer. “Well, it was actually the clinic you are affiliated with. I studied under Doctor Nakamura and she was great,” Suga said and he stopped his laughing.

“I see. She is a wonderful psychiatrist. But she left us a year and a half ago. Was it really that long ago?” Himari said Suga was squirming just a little in his seat.

Daichi took a deep breath and he spoke up. “Yes, it has been a while. It doesn’t change the fact that he has graduated with all of the highest marks in his classes and that he studied under one of your doctors. It also doesn’t change the fact that he is one of the most caring people I know, and I am not just saying that because we live together. I am saying that because we have known each other for over ten years and he always puts others before himself.” Daichi got a little too carried away and he felt Suga digging his nails into his Daichi’s arm, but he pulled away when they realized they were being watched.

“What do you mean by he always puts others before himself? I need examples,” she asked and she was looking for instances to write down in her book. Suga wanted to speak for himself, but Daichi definitely knew a little more than Suga did.

Taking a sip of his tea, Daichi tapped his chin in thought before he smiled gently. “Okay, so I’m not sure if you know this about us, but Suga and I were on the same volleyball team in high school. When I say he has always put others first, I meant it. I am sure this is going to be a little bit of a history lesson for you, but it will definitely paint Suga’s selflessness a little more cleanly than anyone else could explain it,” Daichi said and he looked to Suga, who he could tell was getting a little bit embarrassed. 

“Suga was a setter in high school and he was the person that the team always revolved around. The reason behind that was it was up to Suga to decide who the ball went to in order to try to score a point. But that is not the reason he was in that position. For one, he hated to be the center of attention. Second, he was good at what he did all the way through high school. Finally, Suga-”

“Listen, I don’t need to hear about volleyball. I need to hear about why he is so selfless,” Himari said and Daichi stiffened a little.

Once she had finished speaking, Daichi took a breath. He didn’t want to tell her that he was about to make that point because she would probably make a remark about him being rude. “Suga always tried to keep the spirits up of the entire team. When we had a game, he would talk to any of the players that were involved in the play and try to determine what their mental state was. Our coaches trusted his judgment completely and if he didn’t think they were well enough to continue, the coaches would take that player out of the game.

“Also, he would give his notes to a girl in our class because she was a terrible note taker and he would even write down easier ways for her to remember things. He would even take a second set of notes to show to his teacher that he had taken notes himself, which wasn’t very honest, but he was worried about the girl in his glass having to be held back and not achieve her dream of graduating with high grades.” Daichi stopped talking at that point and waited for Himari to ask further questions.

Himari hummed and she took down even more notes. “Any other examples?” she asked and Daichi thought for a moment.

“Well, it is my fault that Koushi has not been working in his chosen field for the last few years because I wanted him to not worry about working and focus on the life around him. He put his own dreams on hold and decided to follow my wishes for him to live at home. He has always had the passion for solving issues and a real knack for putting others first, but that is about the most selfless things I can think of. He didn’t have to put his dreams on hold for me, but it was one simple conversation and Koushi agreed that he wouldn’t worry about working.” Daichi stopped and Himari gasped gently.

“I knew that you were going to be here, Daichi, but I didn’t realize that the two of you were in a relationship. How has that affected you, Koushi?” she asked and it was time for Suga to speak now, rather than rely on Daichi to speak for him.

Suga was quick to answer, but he stumbled over the first few words before he could get his thoughts together. “Well, I have to be honest here because I don’t want to lead you astray and to believe everything has been perfect. It was great up until two weeks ago. We had a little bit of a fight and I left for nearly two weeks, but I am back now. We have talked things out and I know that I should have trusted him just a little more because I have always trusted him, and I also should have realized sooner that this was not about our relationship and analyzed things differently, but he is the reason I am back, because I love him.”

Himari made a bit of a face before she wrote something down. “Are these issues going to show up in the future?” she asked and she looked between the two of them. 

They both shook their head to signify the answer was no and she had a follow up question for them. “Why not?”

Daichi was just a tad on the tense side because this was not a therapy session for them and they were definitely handling things the best to their ability, but they didn’t need this random lady barging into their personal business. But if this was what she needed in order to give Suga a job, Daichi would accept the cold and hard truth.

“The reason an issue like this is not going to happen again is because we have discussed the issue at hand and we have worked out a compromise. The reason I left was because Daichi had been late to our anniversary dinner and he hadn’t communicated. But he has since the incident, promised to communicate and to not be late for an important event again.” Suga wanted to look at Daichi, but he knew Daichi was tensing up and it was very hard for them both to even talk about this.

“We only got back together last night, Himari. It is still a little hard for us to talk about, but we are fixing this,” Daichi said and he took a shaky breath. Suga reached for Daichi’s hand, which he took nearly instantly to try to ground himself and not to cry. Himari made a face of distress and she seemed to feel remorse for the entire situation, which they both understood that she was a professional and she should feel this way. But Daichi and Suga appreciated it either way.

“I am sorry to hear that, but I am glad that the two of you are back together now. Suga, you are a very strong and qualified individual and I am honored to say that you have made quite an impression on me. How would you feel about joining our team of professionals?” Himari smiled widely when Suga gasped and bowed his head down to her.

“I would be honored. But I have to know… was it because of what we just admitted to with the brief hiccup in our relationship?” Suga asked and it was Himari’s turn to laugh. 

She had taken another sip of her tea before she shook her head. “That was not the deciding factor. The biggest factor for me was the fact that you put your own dreams aside of being a therapist in order to support Daichi’s dream of not letting you worry about money. I am sure you still had to worry about money, but… you two seem like a strong couple and I would be honored to add you onto my team, Koushi.”

Suga and Daichi were trying their hardest to hide their excitement and Daichi definitely needed to bite his tongue to hold in his cheers. But Suga reached across the table to shake her hand and bow his head once again. “I would also be honored and would adore joining the team. It has been a dream of mine for years and this would be the greatest opportunity for me to have,” Suga said and Daichi squeezed Suga’s thigh gently, a little bit of a congratulatory squeeze to tell him that he was proud of his lover. 

“When can you start? That is my only other question,” she asked and she handed Suga a bit of paperwork to fill out. Suga was very curious about the paperwork, but he focused on the question at hand.

“I could start tomorrow if you need me that early.” Himari nodded and smiled even brighter than Suga had been smiling.

“I am sure I could use you. For a little bit of training, I am just going to have you sit in on a few sessions, but we have a new group of children coming in tomorrow afternoon and a few of them are not set up with anyone yet. Would you be interested?” Himari didn’t have to speak twice to get Suga’s answer, because he was nodding very fast.

“Yes, I would definitely be interested. Thank you so much,” Suga said as he started to write out everything he needed to fill out on the form.

Daichi was nearly in tears from everything that he knew and understood in that moment. He realized very quickly that Suga was going to be the one working in the house and he would have to be the one that sat around and did other things with his time. Daichi was really beginning to see why Suga disliked being in that position and he wondered why Suga didn’t try sooner to get a job. But that was in the past and Daichi was really going to see why Suga wanted to work more than ever. 

Himari smiled and once Suga had finished filling out the paperwork, they all stood up and said their goodbyes. 

They waited a minute or so to be sure that Himari wasn’t there watching them or to be sure she wasn’t listening in on their conversation, but Suga rubbed the back of his head. “How long are you going to wait before you want to get a job?” Suga asked and he gave a little bit of a sheepish smile.

That was a little bit of a surprise to Daichi, who stood there in shock and Suga knew why that Daichi was reacting this way. Suga had already told him that he could get a job if he wanted to, but Daichi wasn’t sure that was the case anymore. Daichi shook his head and he reached his arms out to wrap them around Suga. “Kou… I will only get a job if you want me to or if you decide that we need more money at our disposal. You are all I need and I will learn to sit in the position I put you into,” Daichi said and he leaned in to connect his and Suga’s lips in a gentle kiss.

Suga and Daichi had only kissed for a few seconds that time before Suga pulled back. “I… I want to tell you how I felt being stuck at home and not working before you make that decision. Could we go sit?” Suga asked and Daichi nodded automatically before leading them out to the couch and taking a seat. It was killing both of them to leave the dirty mugs on the table, but they didn’t particularly care at the moment.

Once they were both seated and Daichi pulled Suga into his side, Suga started. “So… everything was fine at first and I understood why you wanted to work and didn’t want me to work or worry about our financial situation, but… whenever you had to pay bills or had to put money towards other things, I was constantly worried about what was going on,” Suga began and Daichi frowned gently.

“I was also very worried about us and how long we were going to last that way. We both want kids and… and children are not cheap,” Suga said and Daichi hummed gently to himself. They both understood that kids were not cheap, but Daichi never really knew how expensive they really were. “But I was always worried more about you and how you were holding things together. You always came back happy, but… I watched you dream and I saw you during those phone calls. You weren’t happy there, Dai…”

That was the truth and no one could deny that one. Daichi, his friends, and the one person that shouldn’t know how he felt all knew that Daichi was not happy where he was. His lover was just worried about his mental stability and rightfully so, he was worried that Daichi was going to break down one day. “I also felt a little trapped. I know this wasn’t your fault, but… You didn’t want me to work, so I went out for runs, I worked on the apartment and I focused on us just getting by. I did little chores for neighbors and made a little bit of money that way, but that was not enough. I just wanted to help more…”

Suga was now in tears and Daichi had to shush him through his own tears. “You don’t have to worry about any of that any more, Suga. You are going to work and I am going to be the very supportive boyfriend that I will train to be. I will never let you down again, Suga. I promise you that,” Daichi whispered and Suga nodded into Daichi’s shirt. This was exactly what Suga wanted, but he wished that Suga wanted more and Daichi could provide that for him,

It took the two of them making more promises to each other for Suga to finally relax enough so they could go make dinner. Daichi was more than ready for this and he was ready to make any changes that needed to be made, especially if that meant he would get to keep Suga.


	13. Chapter 13

About a week of time had passed since the reuniting had happened. There had been a few changes made in the apartment, there had been multiple conversations about work and living arrangements. Finally, they talked about the future and where they were going to be headed in a few years’ time. They both talked about the idea of marriage, which Daichi adored the idea of and Suga also enjoyed thinking that they could be a married couple one day with a real house and a couple of kids to pass their legacy onto.

The one thing that neither of them really enjoyed though was the fact that Suga was the one working now and Daichi was left at home to find a job and do house chores. Now, Daichi was not the type to complain or the type to slack off on his work, but he wanted to make Suga happy and he had to check with him with every single move he made, as far as business went. All Suga really cared about was the fact that he wasn’t sitting home and alone all day, but he appreciated the effort Daichi was putting into with work and his job choice.

Now it was Suga’s turn to check in on Daichi, since he had finished up about an hour early than he expected to and he wanted to be sure Daichi was ready for when Suga got home. He had sent a text message to make sure he wasn’t interrupting anything, but he was answered back nearly instantly when Daichi saw the messaged. He finally called after the minute it took walking out of the office and the second minute it took to tell his coworkers and other patients’ goodbye. 

The thing was, Suga made friends everywhere he went. He was a very friendly and level-headed psychiatrist and human being that wanted to make an impression on the world. He was making his own mark and his own path because he was great at what he did. He even liked all of his patients. He saw about four people every single week and he was saddened by all of their lives, but he couldn’t let his emotions affect him. He had a child who was eleven years old who had a ton of family issues and that had turned into anger problems. He wasn’t the most pleasant to work with, but he was still a patient that his boss had given to him.

His second patient was a fifteen year old that had issues with authority, including her parents and teachers and was frustrated any time they tried to tell her to do something. Suga had to choose his wording very carefully around her and had to find ways to tell her to work on things that wouldn’t frustrate her too badly. His final patient was a girl that Suga had to diagnose with severe depression and prescribe meds to in order to help. But after seeing her three times and her being on the meds for nearly two sessions, she seemed to be doing a lot better. It was only a low dosage and Suga would up the dose if he needed to.

“Hey Suga, what’s up?” Daichi asked when he had answered Suga’s phone call. Suga laughed for a moment as he stepped out of the office building and he walked down the stairs. It was a full blown doctor’s office, meaning that they dealt with all kinds of things. So the sick patients had an entrance in the back of the building and all other patients had an entrance in the front of the building, whether it be for checkups or therapy appointments.

“Nothing really, but I am done for the day. Want to hear about my day?” Suga asked as he smiled and stepped out onto the sidewalk where his office had been connected to.

“Yes please, I am always interested about your day!” Daichi said excitedly. He knew that Suga was likely to add in comments about his patients. Even though he was under oath not to tell anyone about the things that went on in his therapy sessions, if Daichi wanted to know, he would tell him.

“Well, do you want to hear about the patients I had today or the other part of my day? One is going to be made up, mind you,” Suga said and Daichi laughed, which Suga knew meant that Daichi wanted to hear about his patients. He didn’t tell Daichi that he had made a promise not to tell anyone about his patients, but he knew Daichi wouldn’t tell anyone. “Okay, okay. I had the little boy today that has a lot of issues with his family life. He was telling me that he stood up to his oppressive family and ran away from the abusive hand his father has, but it’s sad that not even his mother protects him,” Suga said with a sigh and Daichi also reciprocated the sigh.

“I also had the girl who I diagnosed as severely depressed and put on medication, but she seems to be doing a lot better. I want to keep having sessions with her just to make sure the meds I put her on are doing the trick, but I have a feeling I will be releasing her from my care.” Daichi was cheering into the phone and he was so excited that she had been doing better. Daichi didn’t know what they looked like or what their names were, but he knew enough about them.

Suga took a breath and he hummed into the phone. “The last patient was the girl that has issues with authority, but I asked her very politely to work on the homework assignment I gave to her and she agreed that she would work on it,” Suga said and Daichi was so content with all of those answers.

“I am so glad to hear that you had a good day babe. Now you’re coming home to me!” Daichi was still a little too excited to say that on a day to day basis right now and Suga hummed. “Aren’t you?”

Tapping his chin as he arrived to the train station, Suga sighed gently. “Well I’m not sure, Daichi. That was a little too presumptuous even for you, Daichi. What if I didn’t plan on going home?” he asked and Suga was trying his hardest to keep a straight face about this and he was trying not to laugh. 

The last word had been music to Daichi’s ears, but the other word had been rather poisonous to hear. “Well… I will respect that decision and you do not have to come home to me, but… do you mind if I ask where you plan on going?” Daichi asked and he thought he was about to cry. Suga had just come back to him a week ago, so why was he not coming home to him?

“I’m not going to tell you, silly. But I will give you a little hint,” Sugawara said and he smiled gently. This was a spur of the moment decision made by Suga and he had to decide exactly where he planned on going, but he had an idea and he hummed into the phone, making Daichi whine. “I plan on going where they make the absolutely best sushi and it is our favorite places to be. Later, Dai,” Suga said. He waited a moment for Daichi to whine into the phone again and Suga laughed as he hung up his cellphone. 

The place Suga had been referring to was their absolutely favorite place, where Daichi had taken Sugawara on their first date. The first date was where they had danced and they had even had their very first kiss, which meant the absolute world to both of them. They had been there over a dozen times since then, sharing other special moments. They had their first and second anniversary there, they took their highschool volleyball team to the location, and they had a few birthday parties out there. They had even lost their virginities out there, which they were both ready for at the time. 

Suga sat and waited at the train station and he closed his eyes, trying to think about what exactly had happened to their relationship in that time. Daichi had to know where he was going and had to know that this was the spot that Suga had been thinking about. But he kept his eyes closed as he whispered to himself the following: “Daichi… I love you so much and… and I know you know of this spot, but after two years of not going there… will you remember? Will you remember that we had so many special and fond memories out there? Please remember Daichi… please…”

Now Daichi wasn’t exactly the smartest, but he had thrown on clothing and he had shut off the lights before he ran out the door, locking it behind him. “Where are you thinking, babe… where?” Daichi asked as he was taking the stairs two at a time, down to the ground floor. “It can’t be anywhere around here… we have a lot of favorite dinner places, but none that serve very good sushi…”

It took a minute, but Daichi gathered his thoughts and he started to walk towards the train station. “Suga… is it where I took you for our first date? They have absolutely amazing Sushi and… and it is one of our favorite places…” Daichi said and he began to run towards the station, catching the very next train that had been leaving just in time.

“Please tell me I’m not an idiot, Suga… please tell me you came here…” Now Sugawara had gone there, but Daichi wouldn’t know for about a half hour if he had gone there. 

Now, Suga was busy crying and holding his bag on his lap as he rode the train out to their favorite restaurant and he wanted to tell Daichi that he was going there, but he wanted to see if Daichi had figured it out first. So doing his best not to text Daichi and distracting himself with photos of them on his phone that they had taken in the last couple of days, he tried his best to calm down and relax. Now once the train had arrived, he needed to walk about a mile to get to where he needed to be. That was not an issue, but Suga had to walk slowly because he had been crying on his way there.

Suga had to wait for only ten minutes before Daichi arrived and they were in a very tight embrace this time around. Suga had pressed his face harshly against Daichi’s shoulder and he had started crying all over again and Daichi held onto him, crying too. There were people watching them and worried about them, but they didn’t care in that moment. They only cared that they were here and the fact that they had understood each other enough to know where to go. “I d-didn’t think y-you’d figure it out… I thought… I th-thought you had fo-forgotten…” Suga said into Daichi’s neck, which he had shifted into at this point and Suga shook his head.

Now it was Daichi’s turn to get emotional and hold onto the back of Suga’s shirt tightly. “I could n-never forget, baby… This is our f-favorite place for a reason. I love you so much…” Daichi whispered and he ran his hand through Suga’s hair, holding onto the back of his head and holding him as close as he could.

It took nearly five minutes for them to pull back and stop whispering their sweet words to each other to get them to calm down enough. They were done crying, even though both of their eyes were red-rimmed, and they had walked into their favorite restaurant together. They had a favorite table and they had a very special reason it was their favorite table. The reason it was their favorite table was because they had shared their first kiss there and they had done other things after their date while sitting at that table. They had to wait for a few minutes, but they didn’t mind too much.

Once they sat down and they realized the menu had hardly changed, they gave their full order to their server and began to talk. “So, what inspired you to pick this place?” Daichi asked gently and Suga was a little floored to even hear that question.

“Well… if you must know, I wasn’t planning this originally. I was actually planning on having a nice, quaint dinner at home with you and going to bed. But I decided that I wanted to come here. I… I didn’t mean to say you were presumptuous by the way…” Suga said and Daichi reached his hands across the table to hold onto Suga’s hands.

“It’s okay baby, it was a little presumptuous of me to assume that you were going to come home. I should have asked you first if you had planned on coming home. I’m sorry I assumed that you were going to be home. That is something I need to work on.”

Daichi was rather good at throwing himself under the bus, but the two of them had leaned in closer together and had stared to kiss, pulling back after another minute. “So… how did the job search go today?” Suga asked gently once they had pulled back and they were playing with each other’s hand. 

The little hum that came from Suga had woken Daichi up a little, since he had been day dreaming about their future again. “Well… I have an interview tomorrow, babe. The company sounds like a great company to work for and if I get the job, I will be in charge of six people and get to divide up the labor. Not that I need to be in charge, but someday I want to own my own business and treat everyone fairly,” he said and Daichi smiled widely to him, seeing Suga’s reaction.

“Daichi, that is wonderful! You got me this job, so I will do anything I can to help you get this one. I will dress you up all fancy and I will make sure that you will impress your future employer. They are going to be so impressed with you, I just know it,” Suga said and Daichi leaned across the table to kiss him again.

Once they pulled away and began discussing their future plans, Daichi had to hold back his excitement when their sushi orders had come in and they began to eat. Now was a perfect time for them to experiment with new things, but they had gotten their regular order and they decided that they would try new Sushi the next time they came out here. Now, it was their thing to feed each other Sushi and Suga took a bite from Daichi’s chopsticks and while Daichi had taken his bite from Suga’s. They loved all the sushi that was in front of them and they ate every last bite.

Now this was unusual for them, but they ordered dessert to get their sweet teeth under control. They ordered enough of a dessert that they could share and they could each get their fill while taking kisses in between. They had ordered a dessert that neither of them had enough room or energy to finish, but they told the server that he could take the plate and they paid afterwards. “So now that we’re done, what do you want to do?” Daichi asked. The sun was already down and they were both tired, but neither of them really wanted to go home.

“I want to go out by the water. Sound good?” Suga asked and Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga’s waist. It was a little cold outside and they were both only wearing jackets at the time, so they needed to hold onto each other in order to stay warm. But Daichi had agreed and kissed his temple before they headed out to the water.

It was an absolutely gorgeous night and they had stepped out into and they were going to head out towards the water. Now, they had swam in the water before and they had messed around plenty of times out on the little sandy beach that was there, but now was just the time to step out onto the dock and have their little moment of peace and quiet.

“Remember the time we invited the entire volleyball team and they all swam out here?” Suga asked and Daichi chuckled. They had shifted to holding hands at that point and they were more than content to continue holding hands as they walked out over the water just slightly.

“I remember Hinata nearly drowning and Kageyama having to save him. That was when we realized they had been dating, remember?” Daichi asked as they stood out on the edge of the dock and watched the waves rolling into the sandy beach that was beneath the dock.

Koushi had laughed gently and he had nodded. “Yeah, I remember that. They had tried to kiss privately and Tanaka has spotted them and nearly told everyone that would listen. I can’t believe he doesn’t have a wife yet,” Suga said and he shook his head as they laughed. “But I am glad that Kiyoko is giving him a chance again. They seem happier than ever,” Suga said and Daichi smiled a little too fondly at that knowledge.

Once they had started to head back, the pair of them had talked it over and decided they would rather pay for a hotel room than fall asleep on the train and be woken up by the staff that worked there at the end of the night. “Remember when we convinced Asahi and Noya to come out here with us and we heard them having sex two rooms over?” Daichi asked and they were both laughing about that. They weren’t upset or laughing at the fact that they had heard their two best friends having sex in the room over, but they were laughing at the memory of that experience and remembering that they were disgusted at the time. 

Once getting signed up for their room and being taken to their room by their lovely hostess, they both decided it would be better to crash on the bed, rather than see what they could find for their dental hygiene needs. Cleaning their teeth was very important to them and they knew that they needed to do it in the morning, but they were both far too tired for any of that.

Daichi yawned and Suga moved closer to him under the blankets, kicking off his jeans under the covers and helping Daichi do the same. The reason that Suga needed to move closer was because Daichi was warm and it was far too cold in their room. Finally, once the pair had been wearing only their t-shirts and boxers, they decided enough was enough and they drifted off to sleep as they were. But that only happened when Daichi had whispered that he loved Suga so very much and Suga whispered back to him that he was also in love with him in return. 

Turns out, they both needed far more sleep than they were intending on getting and they woke up a little too groggy in the morning, but they finally made their way out of bed and started to head home. Neither of them had anywhere to be the following morning because Daichi’s interview wasn’t until six at night, so they decided to get one last meal out there before they headed back to their apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

There had been voices filling the room with laughter and shrill voices at the time and things were getting a little too rambunctious at the time for all of them to really enjoy what was happening. There were alcoholic beverages being passed around the room and they were all drinking from the bottles, but there was an idea that had sparked in that moment. “Why don’t we take this to the club down the street!” said a voice that no one knew where or who it had been coming from, but they all agreed.

Now, Suga had only agreed to get all of the drunk asses out of his and Daichi’s apartment once and for all, but Daichi agreed for other reasons. For one, it was fun to go to the club and see a tipsy Suga. Secondly, it was rather great to get to dance with Suga as well, which he had planned on. Dancing with a drunk Suga, dancing under him or on top of him also sounded like a good time to him, so Daichi had plans for being at the club that night.

Now, once their apartment cleared out and Daichi locked the door behind them, they started parading down the stairs and street. The only reason Daichi had locked the door was because one, there was a lot of alcohol in the apartment and he didn’t need the authorities questioning if they were of legal drinking age. Two, who knows what kind of valuables were left behind in his apartment. 

Once they were a little on the organized side and they had started to head down the street, Daichi caught up and spotted Sugawara talking to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They hadn’t really caught up with either of them lately and everyone knew that the two of them were dating. Yamaguchi even had a ring on his finger which produced the questions from each Sugawara and Daichi. “So, are you two going to get married?” Suga asked and Tsukki sighed gently, making Daichi even more questioning about what the ring meant.

Yamaguchi slowed down his pace, making all of the others walk around them and put some distance between them and the rest of the group, which had somehow grown to five people to ten. “So we’re trying to keep this private, but… we eloped,” Yamaguchi said softly and Tsukki nodded, showing his own ring, which had been in his pocket so no one would question them.

Koushi and Daichi shared a look and they smiled. They knew that Tsukki was not one for hugs, but they could hug Tadashi all they wanted to and once they reached the club and everyone else had gone into the building, they stayed behind and hugged Yamaguchi. Tsukishima laughed gently and he had joined in on the hug, meaning that Yamaguchi had changed him and Daichi and Suga were rather surprised that he was even capable of hugging another human being.

But once they had finished their little hugging fest, they all had headed into the club. Now of course there was a cover charge and none of the drunks in their groups had money to pay for it, so Suga had to cover it. It cost a lot to pay for the cover charge, but Daichi and Suga were having a bit of a celebratory night. It had been the first time that they had announced to all of their friends that they were back together and working on their relationship. Asahi and Noya knew, but they had done a good job of keeping it a secret for the most part. Noya had told Ennoshita, who had told the other members of the team that they were not exactly in contact with, but that was all he had told and they told the others.

They were expecting the questions about when they were going to ‘tie the knot’ so to speak, meaning when they were going to get married, but they were a very curious group they had there and the just continued to nag them for an answer. It was a little annoying, but Daichi and Suga said neither of them were exactly ready until they were more secure financially and had more of a plan. That didn’t stop the questions exactly, but it did force them to take a bit of a break from asking so many questions. 

Finally, once they were inside the building and paid for, their group separated and began dancing or drinking in their coupled pairs. Of course, Kuroo and Bokuto were dancing while drinking. Akaashi and Kenma had found a private table and were drinking slowly. Yamaguchi and Tsukki had joined them, but from the looks of things, Yamaguchi wanted to dance and kept bothering Tsukki to go dance. Tanaka and Kiyoko seemed to be going back and forth between dancing and drinking, mostly because Tanaka couldn’t decide what he wanted to do. 

The thing that surprised Daichi and Suga was the fact that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were already there, but they were rarely surprised about their habits. They were just shocked to see them there as well, but Daichi and Suga had no intension of talking to them after they ruined his party.

Finally alone, amongst all of the people that were in the club, Daichi and Suga pressed together and hugged and kissed with their slight privacy. They were happy to be having this little get together, and they were happy to be celebrating with their friends in order to tell them that they were in fact back together. “I love you, baby. What do you want to do?” Daichi asked and Suga shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what he wanted to do other than leave this accursed place. “We can drink, we can dance, we can do both. Totally up to you,” he said and Suga chuckled.

“Let’s start with drinks. I need to be drunk before I can start dancing,” Suga said and Daichi smiled, knowing that Suga was definitely correct. Now Daichi knew that he himself did not need to be drunk in order to start dancing, but Suga on the other hand needed to let his inhibitions go and Daichi knew that very well about Suga. He needed to get to a bit of a dangerous side in order to let go, meaning he needed to get wild and a little bit crazy just to start dancing. But that didn’t bother Daichi, all he cared about was getting to dance with the love of his life.

Suga and Daichi stood by the bar, waiting to be served or even have someone take their drink order when a familiar set of eyes and a set of hair was right in front of them. “Well hello there, Daichi and Suga. Didn’t think I’d see your faces here any time soon,” Oikawa said and he had a bit of an arrogance and annoyance in his voice, which Daichi wanted to punch him for, but Iwaizumi cleared his throat before anything could really happen.

“What he was going to come here to say was that we heard about your break up and we are sorry. But are you two back together?” Iwaizumi had always been the more level headed of the two and Daichi and Suga both knew that. Oikawa was more sass and jokes than anything and would rather put the focus on himself than talk about anyone else before him.

Suga and Daichi looked at each other and they smiled gently, turning back to face Iwaizumi. “Yes, we are back together,” Suga said and he saw the incredulous look on Oikawa’s face and Suga thought Oikawa was going to start punching them. But Iwaizumi held onto Oikawa tightly so he couldn’t do anything and they continued their conversation. “It only happened a week ago and it is still a bit new for us, but we are mending our relationship and trying to put things back to where they were,” Koushi said and Iwaizumi smiled in return.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sharing looks that could only mean that they were going to fight about this later, because clearly Oikawa was still mad at the two of them for ruining his own party and Iwaizumi was over the entire incident, but Iwaizumi turned back and smiled to them. “I am glad everything has worked out in your favor, then. We are glad that you are back together and we wish you the best of luck for the future,” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa was crossing his arms and letting out sighs through his nose. “If you’ll excuse us, we need to get headed home now. Have a good night!” 

Once the pair had left, Suga and Daichi had to sigh to themselves and be thankful that at least Iwaizumi had their backs covered. “Well that was awkward,” Daichi said and Suga leaned back into Daichi, using his broad chest as a cushion. “I’m glad Iwai had some common sense though. If not, we would have been in trouble,” Daichi said and Suga laughed gently, turning around on his heel to face him. 

“It was awkward, but we did fine and avoided punches,” Suga said with a wink and it caused Daichi to laugh just gently and pull his lover in closer. 

It took another two minutes, in which time they spotted Iwaizumi dragging Oikawa out of the building by his neck, but after the two minutes passed, they finally were asked what they wanted to drink. Neither of them knew exactly what they wanted, so Suga just said for the bartender to surprise them and put something in there with the most alcohol content they could find. Once they finally got their drinks, Daichi and Suga had to wait for a table in order to sit down so they could enjoy their drinks and talk.

From the looks of things, Kuroo and Bokuto had already gone to a back room to start having sex or do something that was not for other eyes to see. Akaashi and Kenma were busy making out and Tsukki and Yamaguchi had started dancing, so the only ones left were Tanaka and Kiyoko, who had disappeared to who knows where. “So, Suga, now that all of our friends know, aside from Hinata and Kageyama, are you happy that they all know?” Daichi asked as Suga was taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage at that point. He nearly spit it out, but he kept his composure and he swallowed down the strong beverage.

Suga smiled to Daichi and took his hand, holding it across the table. “Yes, I am happy. I want Hinata and Kageyama to know, but they are busy with the national volleyball team and everything, so I don’t want to bother them. When they are back from their tournament, I’m sure I’ll let them know,” Suga said and he felt Daichi squeeze his hand, which Suga reciprocated the feeling for.

Now, it didn’t take them long to finish their alcoholic beverages, but once Suga had been drinking enough and had enough in his system, he got up on his own and nearly dragged Daichi by his hands, out of his seat and they made their way out onto the slowly clearing out dance floor. Daichi stood in front of Suga until Suga had turned around and dropped down to the floor, slowly bringing it back up for Daichi to watch. Daichi was lucky because Sugawara was beyond sexy and Daichi felt Suga press his backside into him and start to move to the beat of the music.

It wasn’t exactly dancing they were doing, but neither of them really cared. They were moving to the beat of the music and Daichi was starting to get a hard member just from the way Suga was moving and the way they were dancing together. Daichi wanted to see if Suga was feeling the same way, but Daichi didn’t want to find out the hard way. He would rather take Suga home and find out that way, one way or another. 

Suga was getting a little tired of dancing and told Daichi they needed to go back for more drinks, which they went to do and they went back to the same exact table after. “I feel funny,” Suga said, nearly slurred, and Daichi tilted his head. He dragged his chair closer to Suga and Suga leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “I haven’t… been this drunk in a while,” Suga said and Daichi had to agree. There had only been a few times that Daichi had ever seen Suga this drunk and it had been years ago. This was definitely new to them both, but Suga got up and took them out to the dance floor. Now Suga was a little more eager this time, but Daichi sighed gently because they were one of the last few there. All of their friends were still there, but other than that, only a few more couples remained.

Daichi and Suga were the last ones out on the dance floor, but Daichi had to convince a very drunk Suga to let him take them home. Besides, all of their friends had to wait to get their other belongings because Daichi had the keys to the apartment.

Slowly but surely, they had all left the club. Bokuto, who was far too beefy, was trying to get a piggy back ride from Kuroo. Now Kuroo was strong and he could lift Bo up, but they were both too drunk for that. Akaashi and Kenma on the other hand were simply walking hand in hand, leaning into each other for support. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hadn’t needed anything from Daichi’s and Suga’s apartment, so they decided to go back home, and Tanaka and Kiyoko were only coming back just to make sure that everyone was okay. Daichi had to carry Suga, which he already knew would be the case, and he let Suga ride on his back, giving him a ride back to the apartment.

Now, once they got back, Daichi had to go into the staircase first because they were all far too drunk to even try walking the stairs side by side. Once Daichi had unlocked the apartment fumbling for his keys a little because he was also a little inebriated, he let everybody in. Noya and Asahi had dibs on the couch, meaning no one else could stay there because that would make things a little too crowded. Daichi had taken Suga to the bedroom and had laid him down, half expecting him to throw up and half expecting him to fall asleep. Daichi went out to the living room once again and he had to separate Bokuto and Kuroo from arguing with Noya and Asahi about how it was unfair that the pair got to stay there and Bokuto and Kuroo couldn’t. “Listen, you two will have your change, I am sure. But for now, Suga is trying to sleep. So please go back home,” Daichi said and finally, being the voice of reason, Bokuto and Kuroo decided to go home. 

They hugged their goodbyes and they finally left, leaving Noya and Asahi to cheer quietly and collapse back down on the couch. “Do  
you two need extra blankets? I have some,” Daichi asked and Noya chuckled.

“When you have a furnace for a boyfriend, you don’t need extra blankets, Daichi.” Noya laughed a little too boisterously for Daichi and he had to get the ringing out of his ears before he could smile to the pair of them

“Just making sure. If you want any, I will bring them out and you two can use them.” Daichi was still a little concerned that Asahi was going to be cold and need those blankets, so Daichi went back into their room to find blankets. Suga had been trying to fall asleep at that point, so Daichi had to be quiet and he left as quietly as when he had come in.

“Sleep well guys, I love you both,” Daichi said as he went back into the bedroom and started to take off his jeans and his shirt. He wanted to do more than that, but Suga wasn’t ready for that and Daichi needed to be patient. He slowly laid down and Suga curled up next to him, smirking gently when he felt Daichi beside him.

Daichi was expecting Suga to be asleep, but he slowly rolled onto Daichi and pushed him flat on his back. “Did you think I was asleep?” Suga had asked and he winked gently, sitting up on Daichi’s waist and grinding his boxer covered ass into Daichi’s dick. “The alcohol isn’t completely out of me yet, but I’m still completely functional,” Suga said as he continued to grind his ass gently into Daichi’s waist. 

Now the thing was, their friends were only fifteen feet away and could hear everything going on. Suga and Daichi were not ones to share what they were doing behind closed doors, so they had to be extra cautious. Daichi knew how loud Suga could be and Daichi also tended to get loud when they were having sex. “Suga… I want you, but… we have to wait about a half hour…” Daichi whispered. Suga shrugged as he continued to wiggle his butt down on Daichi, feeling Daichi’s dick get harder and harder by the second. 

Daichi was going to lose his mind with the pressure and the heat he was feeling below him. He was going to lose it before they got to do anything and Suga raised an eyebrow. “Who cares if they hear us? I want you and it’s our apartment anyway,” Suga said and he leaned down to kiss Daichi, who hadn’t been expecting that at all.

“Well, they are sleeping here because they don’t want to go back to their separate homes. They still aren’t living together. And… I would rather they didn’t hear what happened behind closed doors,’ Daichi said and Suga sighed gently as he slowly laid down on Daichi’s chest. “But I’m glad you are ready to take that step with me. I’m glad that… things are getting back to how they used to be.”

Suga nodded against Daichi’s chest and he was fast asleep within a minute. This was a magical night, but it didn’t have a very magical ending. They would have to wait another time for that to happen, which would happen much sooner than any of them were anticipating, including the couple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning***  
> This is where things start to get spicy between Suga and Daichi, meaning they have sexual relations here.

It had been an early morning and things were just beginning to warm up. Not literally, but figuratively. Once the sun began to peek through the window and things were beginning to happen in the apartments around them, Daichi yawned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he possibly could. He finally wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and open his eyelids, but he realized very quickly that Suga was not lying next to him. It couldn’t have been that long of a dream, could it have?

The reason Daichi was questioning whether or not it had been a dream was because he had dreams that felt like it had lasted for days, and perhaps this was one of those moments. But Daichi also knew that Suga had brought things over to the apartment, which he had left sitting on the dresser that they shared. That was a bit of a relief to Daichi that they were still there, but where was Suga?

Last night had been a blast and they had both been drinking, celebrating with their friends and Daichi remembered that Suga had wanted something more from him and he never got chance because their friends were sleeping out on the couch and Suga had passed out from exhaustion. If it hadn’t been for that, Daichi would have given Suga everything he wanted. “Babe?” he called out, frowning when he realized the door was shut and there were no signs of Suga leaving the bed at all. Had he needed to get ready for work? But wasn’t it his day off?

It took Daichi another yawn for the door to start to open and Daichi turned his head to look at the door. Daichi had a feeling that he was going to have a heart attack from what he saw, but there was nothing wrong with that currently, especially feeling what he was currently feeling. “Good morning, baby. What could I do for you?” he asked and Daichi bit his lip, trying not to think too hard about what was going on. 

Suga was naked. All naked aside from the tiny apron that was around his waist – tied on backwards so Daichi could see what he needed to - shiny, and his dick was standing straight up against his own abs. “What are you… did Asahi and Noya leave?” asked Daichi, realizing slowly that his own boxers were not even on. When had he lost those? The better question to ask was who removed them?

“Of course, master. I didn’t want them to see me like this, so I kindly waited for them to have breakfast, grab all of their things and leave before I got ready. Did I do something wrong?” Suga asked and Daichi was a little thrown off guard by the whole ‘master’ comment. They had roleplayed in the bedroom before, but nothing like this. Daichi tried to sit up but realized very quickly that he couldn’t. There was something around his chest and his abdomen that prevented him from sitting up and Daichi was wondering just what Suga was up to. But from the looks of things, Suga was up to something rather good, or dirty for that matter.

Sugawara chuckled gently as Daichi shook his head and Suga took a seat next to Daichi’s side. “Is there anything else you would like from me?” Suga asked as he put his hand on the skin that the rope was not tied around and started to move his hand downward, towards Daichi’s stomach.

“You know what I w-want, Suga… Please…” Daichi said and Koushi tilted his head as he placed his hand delicately on Daichi’s side and closer to his hip, humming gently.

There was a bit of a pause and Daichi let out a whine before Suga started to speak once again. “Do I know what you want? You’re going to have to remind me, I’m so forgetful these days,” Suga said and he had to contain his little smirk as he stood up and bowed, waiting for Daichi to answer.

“I w-want sex, Suga. P-please don’t make me ask…” Daichi said, nearly crying at this point.

Suga hummed and started to tap his chin. “Okay, I suppose I can do that for you. Want me to call up one of those lovely girls? Maybe Y-”

Daichi had to cut him off before he got any further and he growled a little bit. He knew that Suga was going to say Yui and ruin things, but Daichi beat Suga to the punch. “No, Koushi, I want you. I want you and only you. Please?” Daichi was about to lose it and Suga was smiling at that point. 

“Why didn’t you just say so? I would be happy to do this for you. You are my master after all and I am happy to please and pleasure you in any way,” Suga said and Suga set himself down between Daichi’s legs, waiting patiently for a response.

“S-Suga, I… I don’t want another blowjob. I mean, you are great at them and know what I like, but… actual sex, not just the oral stuff,” Daichi said and Suga hummed, tapping the v-lines that shaped Daichi’s lower region. Daichi was just hard out of anticipation and he realized that the moment Suga crawled between his legs.

“Master, it wouldn’t be very fair of me to have you play with me first before I started playing with you. Unless you want us to skip the foreplay and skip you getting me ready, but it could be painful for both of us that way…” Sugawara said and Daichi whimpered.

Daichi started to shake his head and he leaned his head back into the pillow, letting Suga do what he wished. The anticipation was a killer and there was nothing that either of them wanted more than this, but Daichi would have to wait.

He felt like he could explode the moment Suga started to touch his tongue to the tip of his dick and running it around the most sensitive parts there were. The moment that Daichi’s dick began to slide down Koushi’s throat though, that was when he really lost it and began to moan for real. It was a steady stream of moans and groans coming from Daichi’s mouth, meaning that Daichi was really enjoying the pleasure of this entire thing.

The moment that Daichi felt his balls start to tense up was the moment that Suga pulled off of Daichi’s dick with an obscene pop and he smirked gently, sitting up proudly and patiently for Daichi to ask him for other things. “So, master, what else would you like me to do?” Sugawara asked and Daichi sighed, wondering when the game was going to stop.

“S-Suga, I need you to sit on my face with your ass facing me so I can get you ready. I really don’t want to hurt you…” Daichi said and Suga shrugged a bit.

“Your wish is my command,” Suga said as he started to straddle Daichi’s chest and Daichi gasped the moment that he laid his eyes on Suga’s ass. There was a butt plug inside his ass and Daichi had only used it on Suga a few times, because Suga had a filthy side and Daichi wanted to appease him. “Master? Is there something wrong?”

Daichi blinked gently and he reached up to pull the butt plug out of Suga’s ass. “No, baby. There’s nothing wrong. Have you already prepared yourself?” He hadn’t pulled it out yet, but he was going to when Suga began to wiggle his ass in the air just a little. 

“I didn’t want to say anything master because you… you might get mad, but yes… I have. I am sorry…” Suga said and he was really rather ashamed, but Daichi hummed. “Are you mad at me D-… Master?” Suga asked, nearly falling out of character there, simply because he wanted to know if Daichi was displeased with him.

“No Koushi, I’m not mad at you. I’m just… I’m just a little surprised that you went this far and kept it a secret from me. So if you please, lower down your beautiful cheeks for me,” Daichi said gently and Suga took a breath before he began to lower his ass down onto Daichi’s face. Daichi began to lick into Suga’s hole, which Suga gasped and tried to contain his moans and groans, but he failed and began to moan for real.

After only a minute of Sugawara sitting on Daichi’s face, Daichi pulled back and smiled gently. “Okay Kou, you can get the lube now if you would like,” Daichi said and Suga gasped as he stood up and skipped over to the night side table they had. They had practiced and used many types of lubes until they discovered their favorite. It didn’t taste gross and it worked very well for them. Regardless, Suga pulled out the bottle and poured a generous amount in his palm before he put it away and began to touch Daichi’s dick region. 

“Is there anything else you would like me to do for you before we begin, master?” Suga asked and Daichi hummed gently.

“Other than take these ropes off of me, or whatever is holding me down, you may begin,” Daichi said and Suga sighed gently. It wasn’t that Suga was disappointed, it was just that Daichi could try to take control and Suga wanted the control.

“Master, please trust me. You don’t want those off yet because… because I have a surprise for you,” Sugawara said and Daichi raised an eyebrow. But he sighed in return and Suga slowly descended on Daichi’s dick.

It didn’t take long for the entire length of Daichi’s member to disappear in Suga’s hole and they each took a breath before Suga began to move. It was hard for Daichi not to reach out and begin pumping Suga’s dick. It was also hard for Daichi not reach and pull Suga into his chest and kiss him as they moved. But Daichi began to thrust into Suga’s movements and they created a rhythm just like that.

“Oh fuck, Suga… I…” Daichi was slurring and stuttering a lot of his words and phrases, until Suga picked up the pace and began slamming his ass into Daichi’s groin and hips.

Suga was not much better at this point, meaning he was cursing and trying to make sense of everything happening. But he did slow down and begin to swivel his hips on Daichi’s groin, making Daichi moan even more. “Dai… Dai, I… I’m going to undo your ropes now…” Suga said slowly as he reached down and pulled apart each of the knots. It only took about ten seconds for Daichi to be freed, reach up and pull Suga down to his chest to begin kissing him. He also flipped them over in one swift movement and Suga now had his back against the mattress and Daichi was the one above Sugawara.

Now Daichi didn’t remove his dick from inside Suga and Suga was a little surprised from the action, but Daichi had a feeling that Suga was bluffing about the surprise. But he wasn’t, and that was the most surprising thing to Daichi. Suga smiled gently and began to moan when Daichi started to move inside of him. But Suga took a breath and tried to get the words out. “Dai… in the side table, there’s a pair of handcuffs… Could you use them on me, master?” Suga asked and he moaned again when Daichi pushed in a little harshly.

“You want me to use those on you, baby?” Daichi asked, thrusting his hips shallowly and slowly, still working his way towards their orgasms. Suga nodded and Daichi smiled in return. He sat up slowly, still not removing his length from Sugawara’s inside to reach over to the night stand that they had. He found the pair of handcuffs that Suga was referring to and he sighed gently, reaching down to Suga’s hand and lifting it up. He put it around Suga’s wrist gently but Suga wasn’t satisfied with that and tightened it on his own. “Was this the surprise you had for me?” Daichi asked as he attached it to Suga’s other wrist, matching the tightness Suga had on the previous wrist. 

“Yes, sir. It was the surprise I had lined up for you. Do you like it…?” Suga asked and Daichi chuckled.

“Yes, Koushi. I love it. It gives me more freedom to do what I want to you,” Daichi said with a bit of a growl as he leaned back down and began to thrust. Daichi had a lot of practice here and he knew that he could find Suga’s prostate if he wanted to and drive him insane, but Daichi was going to have a little fun first.

He began to tweak Suga’s nipples and leaned his head down to put his mouth on one of them, the one Daichi knew that was more sensitive than the other one. “D-Dai… Oh please…” he moaned gently, more so when Daichi began to suck on the sensitive skin. When Daichi positioned himself and began to thrust just to rub against Suga’s prostate, he squealed and he pulled harshly on the handcuffs that Daichi had attached to their headboard. “Please M-master Dai… d-do that again,” Suga asked politely and Daichi hummed.

“Have you been good? Have you been a good maid?” Daichi asked, just beginning to get into character. He wasn’t going to last much longer, but he had to hold out so they could orgasm at the same time.

Suga looked a little surprised and he bit his lip. He shook his head and closed his eyes. “No I h-have not… d-don’t deserve this…” Suga said and Daichi knew that wasn’t true, which is why his next thrust hit Sugawara’s prostate more head on, sending another wave of pleasure into Suga and made him scream. “D-Daichi!” Suga screamed and Daichi laughed gently, thrusting hard and more directly into Suga’s prostate than before.

Daichi knew he was getting closer, so that was why he reached down and began to pump Suga’s dick, spreading his pre-come around as lube. Suga was screaming at this point, losing all of his breath and closing his eyes. “Are you going to come for me, baby?” Daichi asked between breaths of his own and thrusting into Suga’s prostate as he pumped Suga’s cock, which had been neglected up until this point.

Suga nodded, sniffling as he opened his eyes. “C-close… m-master, please let me…” Sugawara asked and he was going to say he didn’t deserve it, but Daichi wasn’t mean enough to take this orgasm from Suga.

It took about ten more thrusts for Suga to scream out and for Daichi to release his own seed into Suga. It wasn’t often that they both had an orgasm at the same time, but they had done it before and it was lucky that they had done it now.

Suga wasn’t exactly ready for Daichi to be done or to move his dick out of Suga, but Daichi realized that and he reached up to release the handcuffs from around Suga. There was no key, but Daichi figured out that there was a little hidden button and he released the handcuffs at once. Daichi used an arm to lift Suga’s right thigh and wrap it around his waist so he could lay down and enjoy the moment of being inside Suga, softening slowly. “That… was more than I could have asked for, thank you babe…” Daichi said as he reached down and began to play in Suga’s cum. Now, Suga had always found that gross and Daichi knew it, but it didn’t stop Daichi from using his finger to gather as much as he could and lick his finger clean.

“D-Dai, why do you have to do that…?” Suga asked as he made a face. But it was no different from Suga swallowing Daichi’s cum after he lets him orgasm in his mouth. “You know how I feel about you doing that…” Suga said as he squirmed gently when Daichi did it again, making Daichi smirk.

“I do it because I love you, Suga. I want to take in every part of you and taste everything you have to offer for me. If that means I have to swallow your cum, then so be it. But it’s not gross, I’m sure you know by now since you’ve swallowed mine,” Daichi said and Suga sighed, pressing his face into Daichi’s neck and shoulder blade.

“I love you too… thank you for doing this with me,” Suga said.

Daichi’s dick began to get a little too soft and Suga realized that, letting him slip out of the hole that was holding him. A bit of Daichi’s cum began to slip out of Suga’s hole and Daichi hummed gently. “Up for a bubble bath and a bit of a round two?”

Suga chuckled, nodding gently. “If by round two you mean ‘nap’, then sure. But if it’s something related to this, I’ll have to tap out,” Suga said as Daichi hummed and sat up slowly. 

“A nap actually sounds great right about now. You always have the best ideas,” Daichi said and Suga shook his head, sitting up after Daichi.

Now they were both strong and they both wanted to carry one another, but Daichi beat Suga to it and he listened to Suga whine all the way to their bathroom. “Kou… I love you so much. You know that, right?” Daichi said as Suga leaned his head onto Daichi’s shoulder and he closed his eyes, nodding his head in response.

“I know, as I love you more than life itself. You are my rock,” Suga said and Daichi smiled, kissing Suga gently. Daichi made sure the taste was out of his mouth before he kissed Suga, but Suga didn’t really mind, saying he shoved his tongue into Daichi’s mouth.

Suga started to cry right then. “I am so sorry… I’m sorry about not having more faith in you and trusting that y-you had everything planned out for our future… I was naive and stupid and I left you because I just didn’t… I didn’t believe in you…” Suga said, and Daichi set him down on the edge of the tub, crouching down in front of him.

Daichi began to tear up too, but he shook his head gently. “I was the stupid one, Suga. I should have found a way to contact you, or should have made a promise to make things up to you. But I didn’t and that was where I messed up. You did nothing wrong,” Daichi said and Suga moved to crawl into Daichi’s lap, which Daichi allowed. They were both a little on the emotional side at the moment, but that was because of the sex they had just had. They didn’t really enjoy thinking about things like this, but they knew that it was definitely something that the two of them were going to think about for years to come, or at least months.

Finally calming down, Daichi got up and ran them both a bath. He added soap to make it bubble up and he also added scents to make it a more calming experience for the both of them. He wanted Suga to be lulled to sleep and let Daichi take care of him in a time like this, because Suga deserved it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up a tiny bit at the beginning of this chapter, but it is nowhere near the level of the last chapter.

It seemed like yesterday that Daichi and Suga had gotten back together and they were working on fixing their relationship. But Suga was now working a job full time and so was Daichi, meaning that neither of them were stuck at home and left to their own devices. They had always made plans for dinner the night before or in the morning, they always kept all of those plans, and they were definitely on the way to having a much healthier partnership.

It didn’t seem like much, but Daichi had brought home take out that night and they sat in the living room, laughing their way through their meal and messing around much more than what they were used to doing. But Daichi had brought up an interesting topic and Suga had to sincerely ponder what was going on. Daichi must have been seriously considering this and he was a little scared.

“Let me explain, dear. At work, we were all laughing and we were showing images, when one of my coworkers, Sora, had shown his tattoo and the one his fiancé had. They were nearly identical and they were gorgeous tattoos, I was instantly drawn to it,” said Daichi and Suga smiled gently, settling further into his lover’s lap.

The thing about having a tattoo was it was permanent and it would never come off. The other thing was it couldn’t be changed unless the tattoo became bigger. Finally, if they were to get matching tattoos and had more problems down the road, Suga was worried about having to get it removed or changed because it would signify that their relationship was officially over.

“I’m glad you had a good time at lunch, baby. It sounds like you were having more fun than we are having right n-” Suga was cut off abruptly by a hand over his mouth and he attempted to lick the hand over his mouth, but it failed.

“No, our dinners and mealtimes are the absolute best and I have a blast every time. But all I was inferring to was… we should get a tattoo together. If you don’t want to, I completely understand and will not be offended at all, but I just wanted to ask,” Daichi said as he removed his hand off of Suga’s mouth and he decided to put it back on Suga’s side instead, where it belonged and it felt right being there.

Suga didn’t want to disappoint Daichi and tell him that he didn’t want to do it, but he did have think about it and he had to discuss it further with the love of his life. Slowly sliding out of his lap, Suga slid onto the couch cushion that was next to him and he sighed. “Daichi… I know you want this. I know you really want to get a matching tattoo with me, but… have you even thought about what tattoo? Also, what would happen if we weren’t together a couple years down the road and we get this tattoo?” Suga had tears in his eyes just thinking about it and he knew for a fact that it would worry Daichi, but he really didn’t want to worry him in the slightest.

Daichi reached out after setting their food down on the coffee table and he hugged Suga tightly, pressing kisses to the side of his temple. “Babe… we don’t have to do it, I just wanted to know how you felt about it. Now I know it’s not a good idea and I won’t push you into it,” Daichi said and he pressed a kiss to the top of Suga’s head, who began to pull away and shake his head in disagreement.

“I just think that we really need to consider the tattoo and what it means to both of us. I know that you plan on staying with me and I plan on doing the same exact thing. I never plan on leaving you again, but if something happens, I don’t think I could stand looking at the tattoo for the rest of my life and would have to come up with a new meaning to it.” Suga was being beyond cautious of this and Daichi knew it, but he did have some doubts and very realistic worries, which Daichi completely understood and wanted to ease his lover’s mind over. 

Taking a deep breath, Daichi nodded and agreed that Suga did have some very realistic worries when it came to these things, but Daichi had a bit of a plan with that. “Why don’t we just get a generic tattoo? Something that neither of us have to regret or change the meaning for?” That was definitely an idea and Suga hummed, contemplating the idea and shrugging his shoulders.

It wasn’t exactly that he didn’t trust Daichi with this, he also wanted to get something a little more meaningful, but Suga really worried about their future together and he shook his head. “No, if we are getting a tattoo together, it has to mean something. It is going to tell everyone we know that we are together and it is going to signal that we are stronger than ever. That is what I want out of this tattoo,” Suga said and he looked at Daichi with a very serious look, finally getting the boy to smile and to bow his head down.

“Koushi, I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but you are the best person and thing that has ever happened to me,” Daichi said in nearly one breath and he felt Suga crawling back into his lap, getting him to press more kisses to his head and neck. But Suga had other ideas and he pushed Daichi down on the couch, smirking just a bit. “Suga, what are you-… oh, oh Suga please…” He didn’t realize that Suga was going to get sexual with this, but it turned that way and Suga reached into Daichi’s pants and began to rub him off.

“Tell me what you want, big boy,” Suga said as he smirked and unbuttoned Daichi’s pants and got his cock out of his pants, licking his lips in a very dangerous way. “What? I couldn’t hear you,” Suga said and Daichi moaned, closing his eyes and started to say that he wanted sex, but Suga cut him off by putting his dick into his mouth.

It really didn’t take long for Suga to get Daichi to orgasm, and it took the same amount of time for Daichi to get Sugawara to reach his own. They were a giggling mess by the end and they decided to take their exhaustion to the bedroom, crashing and cuddling more than what they have been in the last few nights, but that was because they were excited and were thrilled to be doing something else as a couple.

The following morning, the two of the boys were far too exhausted to think straight, but Daichi went straight to making breakfast and Suga started to look up tattoo ideas. He wanted to surprise Daichi by actually looking up ideas and he hoped Daichi enjoyed it. He hated the first few he found, but then they got a little more interesting. “Hey babe? Where do you want to get these tattoos exactly?” Suga asked and he turned his head back around, hearing Daichi curse loudly in the kitchen and making Suga come out to see what the problem was.

There seemed to be smoke coming from the burner and Koushi frowned, realizing that the love of his life was working so hard to make him breakfast. He knew it was miso soup and rice he was trying to make, but it didn’t seem to be going Daichi’s way, so Sugawara came behind him and started to help him by guiding his arms. “I wanted to make something good for you,” Daichi said gently and he moved his head, allowing Suga to see just a little better. “You’ve been so good to me lately,” Daichi said, but Suga knew that he had a long way to go as far as making up to the love of his life came. He couldn’t exactly forgive himself for all of the things he had done to cause Daichi harm, but Suga knew that Daichi wanted him to forgive himself.

“You’ve been good to me too, babe. I love you and would have eaten anything you made for me,” Suga said, although he probably would have gagged if the rice was too overdone and he would have had to throw most of it away.

Daichi sighed and let Suga guide his arms, smiling once again and realizing that this is what a real partnership felt like. “To answer your question, I didn’t exactly have an idea of where to get the tattoo. I figured we would just pick a place when the time came. Is there a reason why?” Daichi asked, being very curious at the time. He was usually a very curious person, but he usually didn’t vocalize his curiosities. Usually, he let it eat him up until it was satisfied with the information he gathered by lurking and snooping around. But with Suga, he knew he didn’t have to hide his curious matter and would get an answer.

What Suga answered though had thrown Daichi off and he gasped, standing up straight and turning his head back to look at Koushi. “All I was doing was looking up tattoo ideas! I mean, we could get just a simple word, but what’s the fun in that? We could get love or we could get simple things that really have no meaning, but I was serious about when I said I want a tattoo that screams that we are together.”

There were no words that could show how Daichi was feeling at the moment, so he simply turned around and lifted Suga up, setting him on their counter and pressing kisses to his face. This was definitely a surprise and he hummed, watching Suga carefully as he squirmed and laughed. “I love you more than words can even explain. I even love you more than old love songs and more than anyone says I love you,” Daichi said, showing just how cheesy he was being at the moment. 

Attaching their lips, there was a gasp and a few fingers being pressed into skin that really wanted to do naughty things, but they had to be good. They didn’t want to cause any more issues. “So, I was thinking we could get wings? I mean, our volleyball boys would love that. But then I saw this gorgeous tattoo of a lock and key. They wouldn’t be matching necessarily, but one of us could have the lock and the other could have the key,” Suga said and he slowly pulled back, reaching over to turn down the burner just slightly so the rice wouldn’t overcook.

Humming, Daichi smiled and he nodded just slightly. “We could probably get a really good design. Maybe… and hear my out, but maybe we could get keys that also look like locks so they are actually matching?” Suga didn’t know when Daichi got so brilliant, but he absolutely loved the idea and he leaned in to press even more kisses into the love of his life.

Slowly but surely, Suga pulled back and nodded, completely agreeing with Daichi and coming to the realization that this was actually a grand idea. “Maybe we can have one designed? Or do you just want to pitch the idea to the artist?” Suga asked and he got a shrug out of Daichi.

“Honestly? I don’t care as long as I’m getting it with you.” It was settled and Daichi had decided that Suga and his idea were beautiful. He needed nothing more than that and he was definitely one lucky man.

Finally realizing that their food was nearly done, he was going to reach for a bowl to put all of their food in, but Suga beat him to it and handed two separate bowls to Daichi. One for the soup and one for the rice, although they were going to separate the food. Daichi gave a rather skeptical and curious look to Suga as he went to reach for two more bowls. “Daichi, this isn’t rocket science. But the soup in one bowl and the rice in the other. We’ll share,” Suga said. Finally understanding, Daichi started to serve the food into their bowls and he took them out to the table.

Taking a seat right next to Daichi with their handy sets of chopsticks, Suga kissed Daichi’s head before they started eating. He knew for a fact he wasn’t being fair, which meant that Daichi had to kiss his lips before they actually began eating. “This tastes great, babe,” Suga said and Daichi shook his head. “What? It really does.” Suga was being serious, but Daichi didn’t believe him at the time.

“It only tastes good because I learned it from watching you,” Daichi said quietly and Suga sighed. “It’s true. I’ve watched you make this soup hundreds of times,” he said and Suga leaned in to give him another kiss, which Daichi didn’t feel like he deserved, but he still kissed back because he loved Koushi more than life itself.

Suga took a breath after the kiss and he looked at Daichi, setting his chopsticks down. “Babe, it doesn’t matter where you learned it from. You’ve taught me plenty of things that I still use today. And if you’re wondering about one of the things, I will show you what I mean if you lean in a little closer.” Daichi did have a curious bone in his body and he leaned in to see what Suga could be referring to. Suga kissed him, but he put his tongue into Daichi’s mouth who was a little on the shocked side, but he reciprocated the action and they had a make out session right there.

“That was something you taught me. Remember? We were only second years at that time and we were more into kissing and heavy touching back then,” Suga said with a bit of a smirk, but Daichi laughed and nodded. Suga knew how to cheer his man up, that was for sure, but they had a long way to go if they were going to fix this relationship.

Looking back at Suga, he smiled. “I taught you that, but it honestly did not take you long to learn that one,” he said and Suga shrugged. It wasn’t as if Daichi was wrong, but Suga had struggled making any moves for the longest time and he had to learn not to be so scared around the boy he had loved for a while at that point.

“Doesn’t really matter how long it took me, it just matters that you taught it to me. Also, another thing you’ve taught me? You taught me how to be brave. That is one thing that I have taken with me everywhere. I learned that one from you and that took me years to learn.” Suga smiled as he took Daichi’s hand and they continued eating. They were only two or so bites away from finishing when Daichi’s phone started to ringing. “Who is it?” Suga asked, a little worried it was work.

Daichi looked at his phone and he gasped. “I have to take this. It’s the tattoo parlor calling me back,” Daichi said. Now normally, Daichi would have stood up and excused himself so he could take the call in private. But lately, he had been taking calls right in front of Suga because they had made a new rule to not keep any secrets from each other, even if they were work related. Suga didn’t need to hear the calls, but he appreciated the effort that Daichi had been putting in.

Suga was trying his hardest not to listen in, but it was difficult when he was sitting right next to the love of his life and when they were talking about things that also involved him. “Sure, that is okay. But I have a follow up question,” Daichi said and Suga smiled. “Can you get two people in at that time? I wanted to get this tattoo with someone and they can also do that time,” Daichi said, looking apologetically to Suga. But Suga shook his head as if to say that Daichi didn’t need to apologize and Suga sighed. “Okay, good. We will be there. My final question is, we have an idea, but we have no idea what we want it to look like. Is there someone there that could give us a design and kind of work with us?” Daichi honestly had no idea how tattoo places worked and Suga laughed gently.

Once Daichi was off the phone, he smiled and he leaned in to kiss Koushi, who took his kiss gratefully and kissed back, a little bit longer than either of them had intended. “So, when are we going?” Suga asked before Daichi went back in for another kiss. “Dai-” Suga was cut off once again by another kiss and they laughed for about ten seconds after the fact.

“We go in today. It’s about three hours from the time we need to go in and they can work with us on a design,” Daichi said and Suga licked his lips, humming as if he was pondering something, but he was honestly just teasing Daichi before faking him out and laughing.

“Sounds great. We just have to decide where to get it and we have to decide… well, we have to have some sort of idea to give them.” Suga kissed Daichi once again before they took their dishes to the sink and Suga stayed behind while Daichi went out to the living room to go look at ideas. Suga only stayed behind because he wanted to surprise Daichi by doing the dishes, since Daichi had surprised him by cooking their breakfast.

After Suga finished and Daichi whined and complained to Suga about him doing the dishes for ten minutes, he finally calmed down and started to point out exactly what designs he liked. Suga also pointed out what tattoos he liked and they finally decided that they wanted a fairly detailed design and a little splash of color. “But where should we get it?” Daichi asked and he looked to Suga for advice on that one. Suga did have to think about that one just a little bit before he set his hand down on Daichi’s wrist.

Humming, Suga tilted his head and pulled Daichi’s wrist up to his lips, pressing a kiss there. “Honestly? I say we get it in a place that everyone can see,” Suga said and Daichi blinked, looking down to his arm that Suga was holding onto. “On our arm sounds good, but when it’s cold out and we are wearing jackets, people can’t see it there. So, I say we get it closer to our wrists and people can see it just a little bit when it’s poking out.”

“Do you really want everyone to see it? I just worry that… people will look at you differently and judge you and you may not be able to get certain jobs,” Daichi said and Suga crawled into Daichi’s lap, holding onto his cheeks. “Suga…?” Daichi said and Suga leaned in and kissed him.

“Yes, I want this with you. And I want everyone to see it. Even if that means I can’t get certain jobs, it honestly doesn’t matter because I have you and my most important job is to show that I love you and that you matter to me,” Suga said and Daichi smiled very widely before he was kissed again and they had a very long make out session at that point before they pulled back and decided they should get going.

It took an hour and a half for them to get to the tattoo parlor and they were about a half hour early. But they were glad they were early because they had to get registered to get the tattoos. Once they had finished the registration process, they had to wait for the tattoo artists to get things around and sit down with them to design their tattoo. Daichi and Suga were satisfied with the idea and decided that it was the one they wanted, so the artists copied two separate images and gave them to the artists that were going to work on them.

It took them another ten minutes to be free, so Suga and Daichi had time to go look around at all of the beautiful tattoo art they had on their walls. A majority of the art had been done by the girl who was sitting in the corner and currently finishing up a tattoo on another customer, but Suga would have to praise her after she was done with her work. Daichi was psyching himself out a little bit and he was still worried about this whole thing, but Suga wasn’t worried in the slightest.

“Okay, are you two ready?” A man asked. He was one of the two artists that were going to be doing the tattoo artwork that they wanted and Suga nodded gently before he gave Daichi a kiss. “How cute, sharing a kiss before you get the matching tattoos?” the guy asked and Suga shrugged.

“It’s the only thing that is going to get him ready, so it has to be done. I’m sorry if I offended anyone here, but he is the love of my life and we plan on it staying that way,” Suga said shamelessly and Daichi was a little bit surprised by the things that Suga had said and he gave him a kiss to the temple.

The artists smiled. “We’re not offended. When it’s love, we support it all the way,” the artist said and Suga smiled back to them. “Alright, we just have to warn you that it is going to be a little painful. If you have to take a break, which happens often with first tattoos, it is okay and we will try to work you through it.” Things seemed very simple from that point out and Daichi and Suga were only chairs apart. They squeezed hands and gave words of encouragement before they were separated and they had to go get the tattoos.

Suga came prepared and he knew Daichi had done this as well, but he had started his music and plugged in his earbuds to relax him. He started singing along silently to the music and he felt a slight pressure and pinching feeling happening in his arm, but that was about all that it was. Suga could definitely deal with this and he could get through the pain if this was all it was. He didn’t even need to take a break when the artist asked him if he wanted one, but that was halfway through getting the tattoo and Suga was going to finish this.

It took about a half hour for Suga to finish with his tattoo and about two minutes for the artist to show him what it looked like and for her to wrap up the tattoo. There was very minor bleeding, but Suga wasn’t too terribly worried about that. “So keep it dry and covered for about a day. It could take a week or two for it to fully heal,” she said. Suga was nodding along, taking notes in his head. “I will give you a pamphlet of information for things to look for just in case it gets infected, but we have never had that issue with any of our customers,” the artist said and Suga smiled to her.

“Thank you so much for doing this for me,” Suga said and he shook her hand, smiling to her as he stood up. The next thing the two of them heard though made Suga jump and rush over to Daichi’s side, making him look to the artist before back to his lover. “Hey… baby, what’s wrong?” Suga asked, making Daichi sniffle and reach his other hand out to hold onto Suga’s. The artist pulled back and he was a little more concerned about hurting Daichi than screwing up the art at this point. “I know it hurts, but... you’re nearly all the way done,” Suga said softly and he pressed a kiss to the side of Daichi’s head.

“It’s just so… painful. How did you do it?” Daichi asked and Suga licked his lips, crouching down beside Daichi so he could properly look at his lover’s face. 

“Dai… honestly? I just thought of the most painful thing I have been through. I know for a fact you have been through more painful things and you have had to suffer through far worse things than this,” Suga said. He didn’t really have to think about what his most painful thing was, he was just strong enough to make it through the tattooing process. But that was something he told Daichi to give him peace of mind about the whole thing. “Think about the most painful thing you have been through. Does it compare to this?” Suga asked.

Daichi shook his head and he took a deep breath. Suga nodded to the artist as if to tell him to continue, but the artist understood and Suga held onto and kissed Daichi’s hand and palm, trying to get his lover to relax a little. He knew what Daichi was thinking about and Suga didn’t exactly blame him for thinking about their breakup, but he wished Daichi wouldn’t have thought about that. He wanted Daichi to think about things like Tanaka ramming his shoulder into his jaw, or the time he had cut his hand open with a knife. Those were more physical pains that would have at least made Suga more thankful if he had thought of those things. But he couldn’t help what Daichi had thought about and he continued to kiss his hand.

After the artist was finished, Daichi was a little shocked that he had actually made it through the process and didn’t have a complete meltdown. Suga stood up and put his hand on Daichi’s back when the artist asked if there was anything Daichi wanted to add or change. “N-no sir, it looks great…” Daichi said and Suga smiled, rubbing his back. The man gave Daichi the same exact instructions that Suga had been given and they were each given a pamphlet, but Suga offered one back to them which they took back gratefully.

Once they had paid and had given a very generous tip to the shop, the pair of them walked out and they were headed home until Daichi stopped and pulled Suga into a very tight hug. “Daichi? What is this for?” he asked quietly as he returned the crushing hug and he felt Daichi begin to cry.

“Thank you for doing this with me. You didn’t have to… you could have left and never come back, and you could have given up on me…” Daichi said and Suga started to feel his own tears well in his eyes. He honestly didn’t care if anyone was watching them at the time because they needed this moment more than either of them realized they needed it. “I love you more than life, Suga… I love you more than anything or anyone out there has or ever will, except for maybe our future kids…”

That comment came as a shock to Suga and he gasped, wondering if Daichi had been considering that for a while. But he decided not to bring it up while they were both crying and he would let it go for another day. “Shall we go back home then, baby?” Suga asked and Daichi nodded. He didn’t pull away right away, but Suga wasn’t exactly ready to let go either. It took about two more minutes of hugging and soft words for them to pull away and they went off to their apartment, where they watched movies and fell asleep on the couch. They needed a night in and that was what they were planning on doing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting for this moment the entire time. I hope you all love it as much as I do.

Things were going so smoothly in the apartment lately. Everything was clean and taken care of and the pair of boys were making more money than they knew what to do with, so they put it in their shared bank account and they decided to hold onto it for a rainy day or if they really wanted something. Things started to get a little more interesting in the house, but they were holding together as well as they could. 

After a long day at work, Suga came home to a clean apartment, but they were starting to get just a little too cramped in the apartment. Between all the gifts they had been receiving from their friends, including a brand new sofa that Asahi and Noya had given them when they finally decided to move in together, and the new appliances the pair had been picking up as needed, things were getting hectic with trying to find space. Daichi was already home and cooking dinner, but Suga had to push his way around the boxes. “Babe?” Suga called out and Daichi peeked his head out from the kitchen before turning his eyes back to watch what he was cooking.

Since the reuniting had happened, Suga had shown Daichi a lot of things that he had learned about cooking over the years and he was much more comfortable in the kitchen lately. It had been about three months since they had gone through the misunderstanding and they had split up. Daichi was a year older and Suga’s birthday was coming up soon, meaning that Daichi was probably going to outdo himself once again and they would have even less space in the apartment. “Come taste the sauce I made,” Daichi said and Suga came into the kitchen gladly, getting a spoonful of sauce.

Suga licked his lips after tasting the sauce and he hummed. “Wow, tasty babe. Almost as tasty as you,” Suga teased as he kissed Daichi briefly before he hummed and pulled away, getting a beautiful laugh out of Daichi. Walking around Daichi, Suga sighed as he looked at the cluttered counter top and he frowned, making Daichi look over and give him a questioning look. “I know we have very fond memories in this apartment and I know that… I know that we have lived here for years, but do you think it’s time to get something a little bigger?”

Daichi looked back to the food and he made a bit of a face. Neither of them wanted to leave this apartment and they each had reasons that made plenty of sense why they shouldn’t leave. But things were honestly just getting too crowded in the apartment and Suga had just about had it. Taking a breath and stirring up the pasta that he had made, Daichi set down the serving spoon and looked over to Suga, who could no longer hop up onto the counter to sit down because there was just no space. “I honestly don’t want to leave this apartment, but I do agree that we need something with a little more space. We have way too much in here, and we need all of it.”

Taking a bite of the pasta to test out and deciding it wasn’t quite done yet, he looked to Suga who had to move things around just to sit up on the counter like he wanted to do. “We could try to go through some things and see if we can get more space, but I honestly think that there is nothing we can get rid of. We need the other couch because we have people that stay over. We need both coffee makers because we like different coffees and teas in the mornings…” Suga was trying to justify just how much they needed everything, but he honestly didn’t need to justify anything for Daichi to have faith in him.

It wasn’t that Daichi was done with cooking, but he had to take a break in order to assure Suga that he wanted this. “Baby, listen. We will look and if we find somewhere we can move, we will move at that point,” Daichi said and he leaned in to give Suga a kiss. Suga kissed him back and was grateful for the man in front of him, but he had a feeling that Daichi would fight him on moving if they did actually find a place. They had a ton of great memories in this apartment and neither of the two boys wanted to forget where they started out, at least not where they started out on their own. Suga and Daichi had moved in right after highschool. Now this wasn’t exactly the same apartment, but it was the same building. They moved to the ones in the top floors because they had more space and more privacy than the other apartments.

Suga watched Daichi continue cooking one of his favorite western meals with a smile, but he had an honest question for Daichi. “Babe, do you really want to move out of here with me? I know it’s small and we need more space, but… all of those memories,” Suga said quietly and he looked down, starting to feel his emotions welling up inside of him.

Once the meal was good enough for Daichi to be satisfied, he turned his head to Suga and he stood between his legs, which were dangling from the counter top. “Well, we have a ton of great memories here, but we also have memories here that aren’t so great. I’d like the chance to start over in a new place and make new memories that are all great,” Daichi said. He hit a nerve when he mentioned having bad memories to Suga and he was brought back three months prior to the talk when they had split up and he honestly thought it was the end of them.

It didn’t take long, but Suga leaned down and kissed Daichi sweetly and smiled into the kiss. “I say we start looking tomorrow, or next week when we both have time,” Suga said quietly and Daichi wasn’t going to let them wait until next week to start looking, he planned on looking that night and tomorrow when Suga had suggested.

Plates had come off of the drying rack and Suga had set the table before Daichi served their meal and they started talking about the dream homes they wanted. Suga wanted something with a big backyard so any of their future kids could run around outside, and Daichi wanted something with a huge living room to entertain all of their guests and for their future kids to have sleepovers. The ideas all seemed great, but Suga had looked in their bank account and he cringed a little. “I know we want something big and we want to buy a place, but… we may have to rent at first,” Suga said as he showed Daichi the money they had to work with. It wasn’t a tiny amount, but they needed quite a bit more before they could buy a place of their own.

Once they had finished dinner and they both did the dishes, which was a deal they had made since Daichi fought Suga on it too frequently and Suga wanted to help out a little, they went into their bedroom – also very cluttered with stuff – and they opened Suga’s laptop to look at places to go to. “I know that neither of us want an apartment, but this place sounds good,” Suga said as he pointed to the place on the screen and Daichi laughed gently. “What’s so funny?”

“Suga, that’s where we’re living right now,” Daichi said and he pointed to the address of the apartment complex. It was honestly a cute mistake and Daichi probably wouldn’t let Suga live it down for weeks, but Suga groaned and passed Daichi the laptop.

Daichi didn’t seem to have any more luck than Suga had been having, but once they both started to really look, a whole new page came up and they were both in awe. Suga and Daichi looked at each other and they smiled before leaning in for a kiss. They seemed to love kisses lately and they were definitely more than happy to give each other their fair share, but neither of them really knew how to stop once they got started. They finally pulled back and they started to look through the new places that had come up and Suga pointed out a few that were worth checking out, which Daichi also thought was a good idea. “So, this one has a decently sized back yard and it has a very good sized living room and kitchen. And oh, Daichi, look at that master bedroom,” he said with a bit of a surprise in his voice and Daichi smiled in return.

“We should call the home owner to tell them we are interested in looking at it,” Daichi said and he pressed a kiss to the side of Suga’s head, who leaned into it and started to lay against the love of his life. He didn’t mind, but Suga was going to call the man right then and there to see when they could look at the house. Suga also wanted to make other appointments to go look at other houses so they could have options available for them, but they didn’t seem to have a ton of options with what they wanted to look for.

Once Suga made the appointment with a very nice woman, he went back onto the laptop to see if there were any other properties they could look at. Suga was looking out of Tokyo, but he knew that they both worked here and they wanted to keep their commute as light as they possibly could. The apartment was actually in the center of where they both worked and they each had a fair commute to get to their respective jobs. He didn’t want to make things any harder than they had to be, but Suga also wanted to make sure they were getting the best place they possibly could.

After looking through the listings and making two other appointments, he finished up and looked back to Daichi. “We have a long weekend ahead of us, baby. Let’s go get some sleep. Sleep or other adult things,” Suga said with a bit of a laugh as he sat up and Daichi followed his lead. It didn’t take long for the two of them to go to bed and get knocked out after a little bit of fun in the sheets, but the next day, neither of them even wanted to look at their apartment.

Between working and meals out of the house, they spent as little time in their tiny apartment as they could and were only there to sleep and when they actually needed to be. That weekend couldn’t have come any sooner for the boys to be happy about it, but Daichi was struggling just a little. “Babe, if we get a smaller bed, we can gain space in our room. Do we really need two couches? The only people that stay here are Noya and Asahi, and sometimes Tanaka when Kiyoko is mad at him…”

Suga knew that Daichi was going to have issues with them leaving the apartment, but Suga gave him a long kiss and he gently knocked his forehead against Daichi’s. “Daichi, I really don’t want to leave this place. But we will tell all of our friends about where we’ll be and we will have a lot more space where we’re going. Wouldn’t you rather they slept in guest rooms than in the living room?” Suga asked and Daichi sighed, nodding just a bit.

With that, they decided that it was finally time to go look at houses. The one that Suga had picked first was one that Daichi didn’t like too much, especially when he saw the back yard was tiny. Suga liked it because of all of the kitchen space and bedrooms, but he didn’t like it because it had a rather small and cramped living room. Suga had a feeling that they weren’t going to like the space, but he honestly just wanted them to get their feet wet.

The second space they went to look at was much more promising and it had a much bigger backyard and much bigger living room. The only downside was it only had two bedrooms and Suga and Daichi were worried about their future. What if they adopted three or more kids? What if they had those kids and guests over? So they had to do some thinking and they decided to go look at the last place that they had planned to go look at. When they got there, the outside looked a little run down, but the inside was gorgeous and they were so excited to finally find a place they were interested and wanted to start a family in.

The owner actually had other properties for them to check out and they were thrilled to go check them out, but they had a feeling they would want the first one. That was what they thought, at least. The owner of the final property had shown them a four bedroom, potentially a five bedroom house and it had everything they wanted. It had a huge backyard, it had a gorgeous living room and an amazing master bedroom. Suga and Daichi thought they had seen it all, until the owner told them the price and they gasped. It was well within their reach and they could actually afford to buy it! All of the luck seemed to be on their side when the owner showed them the added feature to the home and they were in heaven. It had a master bathroom along with two other bathrooms in the house.

Once they gave their offer to the house and they had a bit of a talk with the owner, they thanked him and they promised to get the first payment to him within a week.

“Wow, that went much better than I thought it would,” Suga said and Daichi nodded, looking back at the house before giving Suga a long and overdue kiss. Suga wasn’t sure what the kiss was for, but he took it anyway and kissed back with just as much energy.

Daichi pulled back from the kiss and smiled to Suga. “I never would have moved from that apartment if you hadn’t convinced me. But I want a future with you, and we’re going to need a lot more space for that future. So thank you,” Daichi said and Suga finally understood. He had convinced Daichi to move and they were finally going to move somewhere that they both wanted to go. He assured Daichi that they could do it and they had a long few days of packing ahead of them.

It took about an hour to get home and the pair of them were honestly not too thrilled with going back to their tiny apartment, but they finally had something to look forward to and they were going to move all of their things within two weeks and finally have a new place to live. They were saying goodbye to all of the bad memories and they were finally going to make new memories.

The following morning, they were a little exhausted, but they moved most of their things and they decided to start the packing process a little early. They honestly didn’t need more than a few hours, but they were far too excited. They asked their friends for any boxes they had and didn’t need in the next few days, and the only things that weren’t packed up were the essential things, such as cooking utensils and the furniture pieces and any clothing they were planning on wearing in the next few days.

Work seemed to go much smoother for the both of them and they were finally finding a rhythm again, without having to worry about what they were going to do with all of their stuff. The day finally came though and the two of them asked their friends for help. Bokuto and Kuroo were the first to arrive for help and Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa to get him to help, but he was more of a hindrance than actual help to any of them. The final people that showed up were Kageyama and Hinata, who were holding hands and were talking amongst themselves. But they were far too excited about this news that they had to get involved.

“So, how does it feel to be back from your long run of being out of the country and all of those international games?” Suga asked and Kageyama had grown quite a bit taller. Hinata had grown taller too, but he was still shorter than Suga and Daichi, which made them feel like they hadn’t lost too much. 

Kageyama laughed gently and shrugged a bit. “Well, we won all of the games. I’m not sure if you saw the games, but we were really happy about winning and moving onto the finals,” Kageyama said and he glanced over to his boyfriend, who was just hopping around like usual. “Shoyo, care to show them your new trick? Not in here, but outside?” he asked and winked to the smaller boy, who was honestly thrilled to get to show off his new move.

Once the boxes had all been packed into multiple vehicles and everything had been done, Hinata and Kageyama started to pass a volleyball around when Hinata showed them all that he had gotten much better at receives and had dived for the ball that had nearly hit a lamp post and been lost. But he received the ball and returned it to Tobio, who kept sending him balls. Finally, he spiked a ball and it seemed to have much more power than anything he could have done in highschool. “Wow… Someone’s been working out,” Suga joked gently and Daichi was very appreciative. “We should get the old team back together and play a game. What do you think?” Suga asked and they were definitely thrilled with that idea.

Once all of the theatrics were done for the afternoon, they decided to drive out to Daichi’s and Suga’s new house so they could unload it all. They moved in all of the heavy furniture first and Daichi asked specifically for them to put all of the boxes in the front room so they didn’t have to do much lifting and they could be thankful for the help they had received. Oikawa crossed his arms once the boxes began moving and he wasn’t going to raise a finger, but Daichi had gone over to him and had whispered to him to have him do something special, but just act like he was upset and storm off.

Suga had absolutely no clue of the conversation because he had been busy organizing the boxes and was busy trying to start unpacking. Oikawa had to tell Iwaizumi the plan of course, but he left in a fake fit of rage and Iwaizumi was a little bit confused, but he played along and he sighed. “Would you two mind giving me a ride home because it seems like he won’t be coming back,” Iwaizumi said and Suga frowned, watching Oikawa pull out of the driveway. Iwaizumi was actually the only one left who was willing to help, but Suga didn’t want to put it all on his shoulders.

Once Suga had decided that it had been long enough, he looked to Daichi and he wanted to tell him to take Iwaizumi home, but Daichi looked far too busy with unpacking the kitchen and he didn’t want to bother him. “Alright babe, I’m going to take Iwaizumi home. Will you be okay on your own for a little while?” Suga asked and Daichi looked over, smiling as he came over.

Leaning down to give him a kiss, he nodded and he pulled up before Iwaizumi could make too many faces. “I will be fine. I don’t want you to have to do this, but… you’re the better driver between the two of us and I need to get my exercise in by moving all of these damned boxes where they need to go.”

Letting out a laugh, Suga shrugged his shoulders and he finally decided he should get going. It was past dinner time and Suga was worried that Iwaizumi wasn’t going to get anything to eat. Heading out of the house, he could have sworn he saw Oikawa’s car pulling by, but must have been seeing things after the long day they had been going through and they were probably exhausted. Well, Suga was after such an exhausting day. He honestly thought they were going to have to move everything in two days or so and that was what they told the owner of the apartment building, but they did it all in one day and they were very proud to say the least.

Sighing gently, Iwaizumi looked a little disappointed. Suga didn’t want to pry into anything personal, but they were friends, so he felt a responsibility. “Sugawara, what do you think I’m going home to?” he asked quietly and Suga had to keep his eyes on the road, or he would have reached over to hug his friend.

He honestly didn’t have an answer to give Iwaizumi, but he had to give him some kind of answer. “Iwa… I honestly don’t know. I know you don’t like me calling you that because it’s only for Tooru, but we’ve been friends for years. Anyway, if I had to guess, you are going to go home to an upset Oikawa and you’ll have to assure that everything is going to be okay. Could I ask why he’s so upset though?” Suga was actually rather curious, but he wasn’t expecting much of an answer.

Iwaizumi sighed and he shook his head. “He’s still upset about the party that he thinks you and Daichi ruined. I’ve told him that you and Daichi have made it up to him plenty of times and have more than done your part and he needs to just get over it already because it was months ago, but he still holds a grudge. I don’t know why he’s being so petty about all of this and why he hasn’t let it go, but he is such a child sometimes and he throws fits like one. He also wonders why I don’t want to have children with him because he is more than enough for me to handle,” Iwaizumi said Suga had a lot to think about at that moment. He knew that this wasn’t his problem to solve, but he felt a responsibility as a licensed therapist to help out his friend. He honestly had no clue that this was such an issue and that Iwaizumi didn’t want to have kids with Oikawa. But he also wanted to sit them down and get both of them to talk about this. 

It took a few moments for Koushi to respond, but he took a deep breath and he sighed deeply. “It sounds like the two of you have a lot to work on. I’m sure that’s not true, but that’s what it sounds like to me after hearing all of that information,” Suga said and he finally pulled into the driveway, seeing that Oikawa’s car wasn’t there. Suga was a little confused but he honestly wanted to wait there with his friend to see if Oikawa came home, but Iwaizumi started to get out.

“Thanks for the advice. I’ll handle it from here, but go back to Daichi, okay? Oh, and he might be exhausted, so don’t be surprised if you see him passed out on the floor,” Iwaizumi said. Suga got out of the car to give Iwaizumi a hug who was a bit surprised, but thankful nonetheless. “Get home, goof. But text me when you get home?” he said, but he said it with an inflection in his voice that Suga caught onto. It sounded like Iwaizumi knew something he didn’t know and Suga was going to ask, but he had pulled away too fast and he started to go into the house. Suga waited in his car for about two minutes to see if Iwaizumi was going to be okay, but it turned out that he was going to be okay after all.

It took Suga about twenty minutes to get home at that point and he honestly was exhausted and he wanted to crash on the floor inside, but he saw the lights on indoors and he knew that Daichi had to still be awake. Daichi hated sleeping with the lights on, so it had to be dark for him to get any kind of sleep.

Getting out of the car and stepping into the yard, Suga looked down and looked ahead to see a trail of flowers to the front door, with a note taped to the door. It was Daichi’s writing, and Suga was about to ignore it, but he didn’t want to be rude. It said ‘Suga, dear. I have a surprise for you inside. Please come find me.’ Suga was extremely curious and he pushed open the door. But oh, the flowers were all over the place. “Babe?” Suga called out, extremely confused. Sure, Daichi had surprised Suga with flowers before, but it was a bouquet or it was a single flower. It wasn’t a whole mess of flowers laying on the floor and it wasn’t vases of flowers on their new dining room table.

Suga had never been more confused and he went to collect all of the flowers, but he was drawn to the next note that was on the table. Daichi had honestly outdone himself. He had surprised Suga completely and a lot of the unpacking had been done. At this point though, he was wondering if that was on purpose. The note on the table had said ‘I know that all life is precious to you, but we will worry about the flowers after you come find me. If you need a hint, I’m not on this floor.’ Suga licked his lips and he saw more flowers leading him to the staircase.

Once Suga had smelled all of the wonderful flowers and picked out his favorite scent, he left the note and the flowers on the table and followed the trail of flowers upstairs. Of course, it led him to their new bedroom and there were no lights on, other than a dozen candles and flowers leading Suga to the man who was sitting in the middle of their bed. “Babe? What is all this?” Suga asked quietly, actually confused. He didn’t have any idea what was going on.

“Oh Koushi, I thought I heard a car pull into the drive way. Did you like the flowers?” he asked and Suga nodded, stepping closer as Daichi got up off the bed and stepped around the candles. “This is your surprise,” Daichi said and if flowers were the only surprise, Suga would have laughed and just kissed his lover. But Suga watched Daichi approach him and he felt his lips against his until they weren’t and Suga was left opening his eyes and seeing that Daichi had disappeared from in front of him. “Koushi…” Daichi said in a near whisper and Suga followed the sound of his voice with his eyes, seeing Daichi down on his knees.

“Daichi?” Suga asked in a very quiet voice and he felt Daichi take his hand, the one with the tattoo on it and Suga was having a hard time breathing at the moment.

Daichi cleared his throat and he licked his lips. “You are the love of my life and you have changed me into a much better person. I don’t know how you did it, but you stole my heart and you have held onto it for years. I have never felt this loved and grateful in my life to have someone as beautiful and wonderful as you. I was going to do this in a couple weeks when we were all unpacked, but it just felt like the right time. So Koushi, babe…” Daichi had stopped and Suga brought his other hand up to his face to cover his gaping jaw.

Suga didn’t even let him finish. He knew exactly where this was going. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you,” he said as he uncovered his mouth and he sniffled, feeling the happiest tears there ever were well up in his eyes. Daichi had a ring that Suga hadn’t even noticed and he felt Daichi slide it onto his finger and it was a perfect fit, and it was a gorgeous ring. “Daichi!” Suga nearly yelled as he tackled his lover to the ground. God, they were both so in love and Daichi fell back onto the ground, holding the love of his life.

It took a while for Daichi to get Suga to calm down, but once they had calmed down, Suga finally moved off of Daichi just enough for the pair of them to sit up and climb into their bed. “I didn’t get to ask, silly,” Daichi said with a little bit of a laugh, but Suga took a breath, giving him a look that told Daichi that he could ask if he so desired. Daichi took a breath and he looked Suga in the eyes. “Suga, will you marry me?” Daichi asked, and Suga made a bit of a face.

“What? Marry you? Well that’s kind of bold. I’m already getting married,” Suga said with a bit of a wink and Daichi laughed once again, giving him a kiss. They were going to have a ton of fun with this, but they needed sleep after the exhausting day they had gone through.

Suga had remembered that he promised Iwaizumi that he would give him a text, but all he sent were a bunch of symbols and emoticons before he put his phone away. Iwaizumi laughed at the text and sent back a ‘congratulations.’ 

It wasn’t like Suga, but he had slept in the following morning and Daichi didn’t plan on moving until Suga moved. They were getting married and they couldn’t have been happier about that fact.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have neglected to do this until this point, but I want to make a few shout outs to the people that have helped me.
> 
> The first one is actually the love of my life and my soulmate. She is the Suga to my Daichi and I would not have started this or had enough nerve to continue it if she hadn't been pushing me along. She has an Archive account and she is nearestexit on here. I don't know how to link her account, but if you want to know, she was the very first comment on here.
> 
> The second person I have to thank is my very good friend Natalie, AKA Noya. She has pushed me and has definitely helped me in more than one way. She told me my idea was good and she told me that she would continue reading it as the chapters came out. I have gone to her for advice with my writing and since we role play together, she had pushed to into becoming a better writer.
> 
> I have one final shout out to give and it is to my dear friend Ash. Ash has been here for me when I thought I couldn't do things and when I didn't want to continue. I met Ash a few years ago, and oh this one is a funny one. Ash just recently joined Archive but I have yet to figure out what the account is, so I will have to ask and give an answer when I find out. 
> 
> Actually, I have another shout out and this goes to all of the readers out there. I have noticed that this fic has grown in readers and has a very loyal following. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have such loyal readers. 
> 
> That is it for the shout outs! Go enjoy my fic you bunch of crazies!

There was a bit of fear the following morning that it had all been a dream. But the thing was, it hadn’t been a dream at all. Suga had been fearing that it had all been a dream because he was going to get married to the man that he loved more than life itself. He was also afraid it was a dream because Daichi didn’t want to move, did he? Slowly waking up and feeling the warm breath of a man and the very warm chest of someone underneath him, Suga opened his eyes and yawned gently, looking down to the man he loved more than life itself and he smiled down to him.

Slowly returning his head and feeling the chest beneath him start to move a little faster with the breaths he was taking in, Suga was a little curious. He snuggled a little closer and he put a hand up on Daichi’s bare abdomen, moving his fingers slowly and in a teasing manner. He knew that Daichi had always had a ticklish spot there and even in his sleep, he jerked and Suga laughed lightly, seeing the love of his life finally begin to stir. “Good morning, beautiful,” Suga said as he pressed a kiss to the very toned chest. Daichi groaned a little bit before he sat up quick and scared Suga a little.

“We’re getting married!” Daichi said and Suga smiled as he felt lips being pressed against his. It was a long kiss and neither of them wanted to pull away, but Daichi had to pull away when he had to breathe and he decided to get up. Suga pouted and he wanted to go with Daichi, but he didn’t want to if Daichi didn’t want him to be where he was going. All he was doing was going to the bathroom and he had to continue unpacking, but he looked back to Suga and he saw the pout. “Babe, what’s with the sad look?” he asked in a soft and concerned voice.

“I just want to be with you…” Suga said and he laid down on the bed again, feeling his hand out in the side of the bed where Daichi was and no longer feeling the warmth in the bed he was looking for. Daichi was brushing his teeth, but he came over and he put his hand in Suga’s hand. Suga took ahold of it and he brought it to his chest, but Daichi had different things in mind as he pulled Suga up quickly. Catching the silvery blonde boy off guard, Daichi pulled him onto his feet and helped him hop off of their new bed. Suga was very confused, but he felt Daichi pull him in against his chest and wrap an arm around his back.

He finally took Suga’s hand and led him into the bathroom, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth and finally spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth. “Alright, beautiful. You never have to leave me and I will never leave you if you don’t want me to. Along with that, I wasn’t leaving you, I was just going to start unpacking after I did what I needed to do in the bathroom,” Daichi said and Suga didn’t let go of his hand, but he went to go brush his own teeth, using Daichi’s toothbrush as a little bit of a tease. Daichi was a little bit grossed out, but Suga shook his rear end and Daichi gave it a little bit of a spank. Oh, how he loved to tease the beautiful and wonderful lover he had. 

Daichi let Suga finish up and they decided together to not shower because Suga and Daichi were just going to get messy again with all of the unpacking they had to do that day. But that wasn’t the only thing that had to be done. They had to tell all of their friends, aside from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, that they were getting married.

Suga went downstairs, simply in his boxers with Daichi right next to him, when Suga decided to actually call Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi usually worked at nights and Oikawa picked out his own schedule, so that was why Suga was calling. He knew all of the work schedules of his friends. Letting the phone ring until he answered, Suga was actually a little surprised to hear Oikawa on the phone. “So, mister engaged, how does it feel?” Tooru asked and he made Suga blush.

“It actually feels so great. I mean, not as good as the actual day will feel, but it is amazing. Were you in on it?” Suga asked and he glanced at Daichi, who snickered just a little and started to unpack a box of dining room items, like their table cloth and placemats. 

Oikawa laughed and he sounded so smug in the line. “Yes, I was in on it. Iwa was too. How do you think Daichi got all of those flowers over there without you knowing?” he asked with a very innocent tone to his voice, but Suga knew better than to believe him by now. There was absolutely nothing innocent about Oikawa. “Also, I’m not still mad at you and Daichi for the actions you two displayed at my party. Iwa isn’t the best at lying,” Oikawa said into the phone and Suga hummed at that one.

“Well you definitely had me fooled. I was so worried about your relationship that I wanted to stay to make sure the two of you were okay. But Iwaizumi convinced me to leave and go home and it was such a great surprise. I know that you two already knew, but I just had to confirm. We haven’t picked out a date yet, but would the two of you like to come to the wedding?” Suga asked and Oikawa laughed. The thing that surprised him was that Suga actually had to ask to confirm that they would be there. There was free booze and there was dancing and food, so yes they would be there.

“Yes, you can count on us being there. Maybe we can serve as your groomsmen,” Oikawa said with a playful tone in his voice and Suga sighed.

“We haven’t talked about that yet. But if we are going to have groomsmen, we will tell you who we have decided. Okay, I’ll talk to you later,” Suga said. He wanted to talk to Iwaizumi, but he hung up before he could be conned into anything else. “Babe, why is Oikawa so difficult?” Suga asked in a gloomy voice. He knew that it was just his personality, but it irritated Suga to no end.

Daichi turned back around and he walked over to his lover, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “That’s just how he’s always been. He’s not called ‘the grand king’ for nothing, dear,” Daichi said and Suga sighed. He wanted to help Daichi, but he also wanted to call all of his friends. Speaking of which, he needed to call his brother and sister to give them the news.

Suga gave Daichi a quick kiss before he went back to unpacking and Suga went back to calling all of their friends. Kana was the next person he wanted to call, but he had to check in on her first with a text, as well as with Taro, who was the next person on his call list. The reason he needed to check in on them was to make sure that they were away from their parents and to be sure that they weren’t busy with other things. Suga got a text back from Taro, who had said he wasn’t in class. Kana also texted him back and she said she had volleyball practice in about an hour, so Suga had decided to call them both. He called Kana first and he explained that he was going to add Taro into the call. Kana waited and once Keitaro was on the line, Suga started to explain.

“So, as the two of you know, Daichi and I moved into a new house yesterday. We got help from our friends, so it didn’t take nearly as long as I thought it was going to. But… Daichi did something,” Suga said quietly and Kana gasped a little. Taro clicked his tongue.

“Did he hurt you again? I will bash his skull in if he hurt you. Just say the word,” Keitaro said and Koushi sighed. His younger brother had become much more protective of Koushi lately, but Suga wasn’t complaining. He just wished he would stop seeing Daichi as the enemy and blame Suga just a little bit more. Unfortunately, Taro didn’t see things that way and he saw Suga as a guilt free participant.

“Koushi, did he?” Kana asked, a little more worried than Keitaro sounded at the time. Kana was only worried because she had put a lot of faith into Daichi and trusted him not to break Suga’s heart.

Taking a deep breath, Suga shook his head. “No, guys. He didn’t hurt me. He… proposed,” Suga said with a little squeak and there was silence on the two other phone lines. Suga was wondering if they had heard him, which was why he cleared his throat as he began to cry. “H-he proposed! He wants to marry me! And I… I said yes,” Suga said, smiling as his tears began to fall from his eyes. He didn’t know why he had started to cry, but it was only because he was extremely happy. 

He felt a pair of strong hands on his back, which began to rub and Suga knew it was Daichi, so that was why he leaned back into the touch. “Who are you talking to, baby?” Daichi asked quietly and Suga turned his head, putting his phone on speaker so Daichi could hear.

Keitaro and Kana were babbling on and on and they were more than curious to know the details, which Suga couldn’t get an answer in with all of their talking. But finally, they let him get a word in and he got to say what he wanted to say. “It was completely unexpected. We were all unpacking things and, well, Oikawa had stormed out. You know, Tooru? Anyway, Iwaizumi had to have a ride home and Daichi told me to take him home because he claimed that I was the more skilled driver between the two of us. Iwaizumi didn’t give anything away and I dropped him off and came back here, to our new home,” Suga said as he let Daichi lead him into their living room. The couches still had boxes on it, but there were chairs for them to sit in at the very least. Suga decided to sit in Daichi’s lap.

“So then what happened?” Kana asked, clearly the more interested of the two. Suga knew she had to go to practice soon, but Suga wanted to give her all the details. Taro was still interested, but he wasn’t as eager to hear the details.

Taking a breath, he looked at Daichi and Daichi hummed. “Hi guys, Suga is on speaker phone, but I will tell you what I did next. I set Oikawa out to get a bunch of flowers and he brought them back and we had them lead up to the bedroom. I left a trail, including two letters, all the way up to the bedroom and, well, Suga was just a little bit confused,” Daichi said, who had gotten a bit of a hit on his thigh from Suga.

“No, I was very confused. He also had lit a bunch of candles in the room and I was wondering where all of those things was going. Then, he broke out with a speech and he had gotten down on one knee at that point, pulling out a ring. I am getting married!” Suga said, letting Daichi wipe the tears from his eyes. Suga also wiped the stray tear from Daichi’s eye, who didn’t even realize he was crying.

“Do you remember the speech?” Taro asked, who had cheered up and sniffled into the phone, sounding as if was getting emotional about this. 

Daichi looked at Suga who had cleared his throat, trying to remember the speech word for word. “As a matter of fact, I do remember the speech. He said that I was the love of his life and that I had changed him into a better person. He said I stole his heart and… well, I did steal his heart, just like he stole mine. He also said he has never felt so loved and he feels grateful to have me in his life. He then said he was going to propose in a few weeks when the two of us had finished unpacking, but it just felt like the right moment.”

Kana squeaked into the phone and she finally had the courage to speak. “Then he proposed?” she asked, and Taro had hummed, wondering the same exact thing.

“Well… I didn’t let him finish,” Suga said with a bit of a laugh. “He had shown me the ring and I said yes before he could ask the question,” Suga said with a bit of a laugh. Taro laughed and Kana also giggled into the phone. They were both very excited for their older brother and they would have to make plans with him. “Anyway, this all happened last night. But, when we pick a date, would you-”

Suga didn’t have to finish the question before they had given their answer. It was a big yes from both of them and Suga let out a laugh of his own at that point. He had done the same to Daichi last night and he knew Daichi was going to comment on that at some point.

“Okay. Also, you two have to come see the house. I would be embarrassed if you two saw it like this, so maybe in a few days when we have it all unpacked?” Suga asked and Keitaro hummed, making Kana laugh again.

They were whispering, which Suga pretended not to hear and he wanted his siblings to come up with a plan. The thing was, Suga could hear them, but they started speaking in a language that Suga was not very fluent in. Was it French? He honestly didn’t know, but he did pick up a few words. He knew Kana was smart, but he really didn’t know his brother was capable of speaking another language. Apparently, college had done him some good.

Keitaro cleared his throat and Kana hummed gently, going quiet the very moment Keitaro began to speak. “If you insist, we won’t show up until you are ready for us,” Taro said with a very dramatic sigh. Kana also sighed, trying to cover up her giggle, but Koushi knew better than that. He knew that they were up to something sneaky and he would likely figure out what they were doing by the time he and Daichi got off of the phone with them.

Taking a breath, Suga smiled but Daichi shook his head, also knowing they were up to something as well. “Okay, okay. Good. I will tell you two when you are allowed to come over. It is quite a mess,” Suga said and he nodded to Daichi to assure him that it was more than okay. They would have their work cut out for them that morning though if they were going to get it all done. But with the way things were going, Suga had a feeling they wouldn’t get it all done that morning.

With a very deep sigh coming from Daichi, Suga went back to talking to his siblings and he had finally hung up with a love filled goodbye to each of them. When he was done, Daichi pulled Suga into a very warm and welcoming hug, which Suga took gratefully. “You know they plan on coming tonight, right?” Daichi asked and Suga nodded, slowly going to stand up and helping Daichi out of the chair. “But are you okay with that?” Daichi asked and he took the help standing up, because the chair they had bought was extremely comfortable and was difficult to get out of.

Suga sighed gently and he hugged Daichi tightly, putting his chest against his lover’s chest and nodding. “I’m okay with it. They’ve helped me a ton over the past few months, so…” Suga said as he pulled back just slightly to look up at Daichi. “We could turn it into a game though, just so we can get it all unpacked faster?”

When Suga had mentioned turning it into a game, Daichi was beyond curious and he smirked. “What did you have in mind?” he asked and Suga laughed gently, shrugging.

“Oh, I don’t know. We could start by unpacking a box and whoever finishes the box owes the other a kiss or other favors?” Suga suggested and Daichi liked the sound of this game more than he cared to admit. But he shrugged in return and Suga sighed, pouting just a little. “Or we can just unpack the boxes as normal.”

It didn’t take long for Daichi to kiss the pout off of Suga’s face and he got his lover to start smiling again. “I love the sound of the game, but we will have to start with kisses and then we will have to move on to other favors, which I am sure you know what kind of favors I’m going to want from you,” Daichi said with a bit of a wink, leaning down to kiss Suga’s mole.

Suga laughed in response and he knew exactly what kind of favors Daichi would want from him. He kissed Daichi’s nose, which he knew for a fact that Daichi disliked, but Daichi didn’t complain this time and he pulled away. “Okay, okay. You make calls and I will slowly unpack boxes so you only have to give me kisses after,” Daichi said and he let out a bit of a laugh before Suga went to the stairs to take a seat and make more phone calls. There were only a few people he cared about getting ahold of, but he knew he had to start with their most important friends.

Suga had called Akaashi who was with Kenma at the time, so they were both super excited for the Daichi and Suga and they promised to come to the wedding. He then called Kageyama, who was surprisingly not with Hinata, but he did promise to tell him. Suga didn’t want them to promise to come to the wedding if they were just going to be in another tournament with the national team, which he figured would stress them out more, so he decided not to ask them to come to the wedding. Suga then called Tanaka and Kiyoko, who were also excited, and then he called Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukki knew it was coming, but he promised to come to the wedding anyway.

Asahi and Noya were next and they were equally as excited, and Noya had asked the same question that Oikawa had asked. The last call was to Bokuto and Kuroo, who he saved for last because he didn’t want to blow out his ear drums. By the time he was done calling every single person and friend they had, it had been an hour and Suga was sure that Daichi had unpacked more than a few boxes at that point. 

Standing from the stairs and going into the kitchen, Suga found Daichi, who was actually cooking on their beautiful new kitchen appliances. Suga slowly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist and pressed his chest into Daichi’s back before pressing a kiss to the beautiful man’s back. “What are you cooking, baby?” Suga asked quietly and Daichi turned around in Suga’s arms, holding him closely.

“I’m just throwing together another one of your favorite western dishes. Want to guess what it is?” he asked and Suga hummed, licking his lips and pulling his tongue away before Daichi could put his own tongue against it. He pouted a bit but it didn’t last long.

Humming, Suga didn’t want any hints or to smell what Daichi was cooking, but the latter was too late. It smelled very sweet and very appetizing. He was going to make a false guess, but he didn’t want to disappoint Daichi by not guessing either. “Is it… Honey chicken?” Suga asked as he hid his face into Daichi’s chest and Daichi shook his head, laughing just a bit. “It is… a yam casserole with those marshmallows on top?”

Daichi laughed again and he nodded. “Good guess. I also put some sausages on the grill. I hope you don’t mind,” he said and Suga shook his head as he leaned in for another kiss. Daichi kissed him and pulled back, sighing. “Well, that’s one kiss. I unpacked six boxes, so you owe me four more kisses and one of those favors.”

The thing was, Suga didn’t mind doing sexual favors, but he was a little too impatient to wait for them. “Okay, that is fair. I called all of our friends and they were all very excited, especially Bokuto and Kuroo. I made that call last so I could hear all of my other phone calls,” Suga said with a bit of a laugh. He didn’t tell Daichi that he also called Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, but he figured that didn’t matter too much. He knew that Daichi was expecting him to call all of their friends and that was what he did. “Oh… I hope you don’t mind, but I called Yui too…”

Daichi made a face and he stopped breathing for a few seconds, but that was honestly not what was bothering him. It bothered him that Daichi didn’t think to call her and that Suga had thought enough to call her for this event. “I don’t mind Suga, did she have anything to say?” Daichi asked a bit on the quiet side. Suga sighed and he let Daichi go, so he could continue cooking their meal.

The conversation didn’t last very long with Yui like it had with others, but that was because she was on her lunch break. “Well, she told me congratulations and gave us good wishes for the future. I know that she isn’t your ideal guest, but I invited her to the wedding, which she turned down and she told me it would be too awkward to see you getting married to someone else,” Suga said with a sigh and he hopped up onto the counter. “But I told her that if she decided she wanted to come, she was invited,” Suga said and Daichi closed his eyes, holding onto the counter a little too tightly.

There was a tension in the air and there was no way to cut the tension until Daichi had calmed himself down, but that was not likely to happen. “I’m not mad at her, nor am I upset that she doesn’t want to attend the wedding, but I am mad at my mother for thinking that Yui and I had a chance when neither of us wanted it,” Daichi murmured and he stood up straight and held a rigid pose. He continued working on the sausages and he had burned his finger, yelling out in pain before Suga came over to run the finger under cold water.

“I’ll get some ointment from our… oh, we haven’t finished unpacking our stuff yet. It’s in a box somewhere, unless you put the first aid kit somewhere…” Suga was honestly trying to help, but he had no idea where his first aid kit was. He brought it to his lips and give it a kiss, which was still radiating heat and Suga felt very bad for Daichi in this time. “I will go check a couple boxes. Are you okay to keep cooking like this?”

Daichi wasn’t so sure if he could continue cooking, but he told Suga that he would be okay and he was cursing himself for saying he would be okay to keep cooking their food. “W-wait… I think I may know where it is… Can you take over the cooking?” Daichi said and Suga stopped in his tracks before turning around and kissing Daichi on the cheek. 

Suga told Daichi to go find the box and bring it back down to the kitchen because he didn’t want Daichi using the wrong ointment or cream, so that was what Daichi was going to do. He climbed the stairs up to their bedroom and he began looking through the few boxes that were up there, until he realized it wasn’t there and he turned to go look in their bathroom for the stuff. He thought it was a lost cause until he found it buried in one of the boxes. He took a deep breath, squeezing his finger because it hurt quite a bit, and he turned to go back down the staircase.

It hadn’t taken too much longer for Suga to finish the sausages and he had set them out on a plate before Daichi came back with the first aid kit and he hummed. “Okay, so this cream is going to sting a little at first, maybe for about ten seconds, but then it will stop. Ready?” Suga asked as he pulled out a tiny tube of cream and he pushed some out onto a bandage. “It is healing cream for burns and sores,” Suga said and Daichi nodded to both the question and the information he had gotten.

Suga had taken ahold of Daichi’s hand and he had to pull his burnt finger out because Daichi was curling it too far in for Suga to wrap the bandage around it. Finally, Daichi had been given instructions by Suga to take a deep breath and not pull away until the finger was wrapped up completely. He knew it would be difficult, but Suga had a very good grip on Daichi’s hand and he wasn’t going to let him pull away even if he tried. Daichi had to close his eyes, but Suga had started and he felt Daichi’s hand tense up when the cream made contact with his burned skin and he yelled out even louder.

Once the bandage was around the burnt finger, things were getting even more hectic. It was only on for about three seconds before the oven started to beep and Daichi was screaming out in pain. “This is worse than the tattoo!” he yelled and Suga had gone to take out the casserole from the oven, trying his hardest not to let it spill or drop. 

He had taken about five seconds to get the food out of the oven before he looked to Daichi and he was picking at the bandage, but he sighed gently and looked down at his hand. “Wow… the pain is gone now,” Daichi said, wiping his eyes a little bit. He looked over to Suga, who had started to take the oven mitt off of his hand and he went in for another kiss with his lover. 

Once the kiss was over and done with, Daichi had gotten up to go take the cooled down plate of sausages out to their set table and Suga followed behind with the very beautiful casserole of cooked yams. They had finally sat down and they started to eat before Suga looked up to Daichi. “I know you are mad at your mother. I am mad at my parents too for everything they tried to do while I was still there, but the past is gone and we have a very bright future to look ahead to. Don’t you think so?” Suga had gone in for another bite and he hummed as he swirled his tongue around the sweet bite of yams.

Daichi wasn’t too convinced that the past was completely gone, especially after Suga had called Yui and his mother was likely to find out, but he decided to trust Suga and he had a feeling that everything would work out.

Dinner was going very grandly until there was a knock at the front door and Suga sighed, slowly standing up. “Do we have to answer it? Can’t we just call them and tell them we’re busy?” Daichi asked with a pout, but Suga shook his head.

“They are my siblings. They are about to be your siblings too, so come on, we have to go greet them” Suga said and he held his hand out to Daichi. Daichi finally took the hand and he stood up slowly, being a bit too stubborn about this whole thing. But Suga was expecting this and Daichi loved Suga’s siblings, even if they had only met a dozen times before this.

Walking to the door, Suga pulled it open and was surprised not to see his siblings standing at the door, but he was surprised to see Tanaka and Kiyoko standing there with a bottle of wine and a basket of fruit. “Hey Tanaka and Kiyoko! We weren’t expecting you, but come in! Please come in,” Suga said, looking to Daichi who had reached out to hug his former teammate and team manager.

This was beyond confusing and Suga had checked the time before shoving his phone back into his pocket and smiling to both of their friends. Daichi had begun to give them a tour, which Suga had followed them around for, pointing out a few of their favorite features, but he was still shocked that his siblings weren’t here at the moment. Once they started to climb the stairs, Suga heard another knock at the door and he froze, seeing three heads look behind them. “Were you expecting others?” Tanaka asked and Suga smiled, nodding.

“Just my siblings, but you two are more than okay!” Suga said as he turned around on the staircase and went back down to let his brother and sister into the house. At least, he was hoping it was them.

Once Suga had gotten down the stairs, he composed himself and he opened the door, smiling to see that who they were expecting had actually shown up. “Keitaro! Kana! Come in, come in!” Suga said and Taro and Kana reached out for a hug before they pulled back, looking around a little.

Taro was making a face and he wanted to start glaring, but he knew that Koushi would kill him. “Where is Daichi?” he asked quietly and Kana sighed, hitting his arm just a little bit. “What, Kana? I just want to make sure he is treating Koushi well,” he said and Koushi sighed as well.

“We had unexpected guests come, which, by the way, your little French conversation was not as secretive as the two of you might have been lead to believe. But Daichi is upstairs showing Tanaka and Kiyoko around currently,” Suga said as he let them both into the house and they started to look around. “Are either of you thirsty or hungry? We have plenty to eat and drink here at the moment.” 

That was one thing that the pair of boys would not go without. They would not go without eating or drinking and they decided that they had to do a little bit more grocery shopping now that they had a bigger house and more space to use their gorgeous kitchen in. “Just water for me, please,” Kana said and Keitaro was about to agree until he saw the bottle of wine out on the table.

“Could I have something alcoholic? Kana drove us here, so… could I?” he asked and Suga smiled as he led them into the dining room. Their plates were mostly cleaned up and Suga had put the bottle of wine that Kiyoko had brought over to them onto the table, but it was definitely not cleaned up. Suga had them follow him into the kitchen, where their dirty dishes were already put into the sink and Suga had shown them were everything was.

“You two are more than welcome to anything in the house. The water is in the fridge and we do have water bottles and we have an alcohol storage unit on the counter there,” Suga said as he pointed to the device on the counter. It came with the house and neither of the boys were complaining, but they didn’t have too much alcohol at the moment. Taking a breath, Suga had gotten out a glass for Keitaro and handed it over, letting him pour his own drink. There was movement from the staircase and Suga’s two siblings looked up to him before he smiled and reached out to guide them back into the dining room.

Once they took the few steps out into the dining room and made it into the living room, Kiyoko and Tanaka came back with Daichi and they gasped a little, going for even more hugs. Tanaka was a bit too excited to see Suga’s family, but he had absolutely no complaints. “Okay, we should probably get going, but it was so nice to see you two again. We’ve been seeing Daichi and Suga a lot more frequently, but I have to know. Did you know that they are getting married?” Tanaka asked and Koushi sighed.

“Yes, Ryuu. They were the first ones I called,” Suga said with a bit of a laugh. “Well, other than Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who were in on the entire thing, thanks to this one,” Suga said as he pointed behind him. Daichi shrugged as he continued to hold onto Suga from behind, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder and Suga smiled widely, rubbing his arm.

“Well, I’m kind of offended that you trusted Tooru and Hijame over me, Daichi!” Tanaka didn’t seem too thrilled and it had gotten a bit of a sigh out of Daichi. “Why did you use them?”

Daichi honestly didn’t have a very good answer, like Ryuu wanted to hear, but Kiyoko rubbed Ryuu’s back and Daichi hummed. “Well, I tried to contact the two of you in order to help us move, but you were both at work and I didn’t want to bother the two of you. Anyway, Oikawa was making a fuss and he was bothering all of us when I told him to go pick up a bunch of flowers and storm off as he went out to go do it. He told Iwaizumi because they had come in the same car and the pair of them needed to discuss how Iwaizumi was going to get home. That was why I didn’t ask you to be part of this,” Daichi said and it was all true, but Tanaka didn’t seem too thrilled with that answer.

Suga sighed and he looked to his siblings, who were simply listening in on the conversation. “Okay, okay. So as long as we are still invited to the wedding and get some kind of role, I am content,” Tanaka said and Kiyoko groaned, rolling her eyes. “What babe? We have to have a part at the wedding!”

“Yeah, maybe your part can be biggest DJ idiot who plays all of the wrong songs and gets offended by someone who doesn’t request to play your music,” Kiyoko said as she sent him a glare, which Ryuu was hurt by a little more than he was hurt by Daichi’s decision not to use him for the proposal. Kana and Keitaro both laughed quietly and they stood up from the couch. “Let’s go, before you upset them more, dear,” she said and Kiyoko knew that Tanaka could definitely get people riled up and get them upset for no reason. He needed a timeout at home, but she also had a feeling that he wouldn’t listen to that.

“We will leave. Have fun with your siblings, okay? Love you both!” Kiyoko said and Tanaka waved to them before they left the house. Kana and Keitaro were finally relieved to be the only guests that Suga and Daichi had at the moment and they were relieved to have a bit more freedom to do what they wanted to do. They both stood up and they started to look at the boxes before Suga sighed and nodded to them. 

“All of the boxes are in the rooms they belong in for the moment. We will have to tell you where to put things, but you are free to put stuff where you want it to go for now,” Suga said and Daichi let out a bit of a chuckle as they both started to unpack a box and the pair of the boys took a seat on the couch to watch them.

Kana had decided to excuse herself and once Suga heard the sink running, he had a feeling that he knew what she was doing and Keitaro tried to distract him by asking questions about the house and where to put things. His siblings were being far too nice and Suga felt absolutely pampered, between this and the neck and shoulder rub that Daichi was giving him. This was extremely nice of them to do and Suga had offered Keitaro to stay the night, since it was the weekend. He thought the offer through and told him the only condition he had was he didn’t want to be woken up by anything. Suga knew he was referring to sexual things, but Daichi and Suga had a very good pair of ear buds that they could lend Keitaro if they did decide to have sex that night. They were planning on it, since Suga did owe Daichi a sexual favor.

Kana came back at that moment and she was also allowed to stay the night, but one of them would have to stay on the couch in the living room because they only had two beds at the time. They had got a new one and they brought their old bed as well, which was in one of their guest rooms all the way across the upstairs floor. Kana agreed to stay and Taro decided that she could stay upstairs, just so he could get some sleep without being interrupted.

Suga’s siblings had gone upstairs to continue unpacking and Daichi and Suga were left downstairs. Once things had calmed down and Kana and Taro were done unpacking for the evening, since they had only left a few boxes up in Suga’s and Daichi’s bedroom, all four of them had decided to go to bed. Suga had given Keitaro his magical earbuds and they all retired for the night. Daichi did have their fun that night, but they were fortunate enough not to wake up Suga’s brother up and they fell asleep after they had showered and given kisses to one another. They were far too exhausted to care about anything at the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so fun to write this fan fiction for all of you and I have honestly enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is the last chapter, but I will be starting another story very soon. It may be another DaiSuga, it may not be. Who knows where my mind will take me?

It was honestly the best day that anyone could have woken up on. The sun was shining, the birds were out chirping and making beautiful noises and there were only tiny, white clouds in the sky. They weren’t even big enough to cover the sun rays that were shining down onto the ground and no one seemed to be complaining. 

Today was the big day, or at least everyone had been calling it that behind the backs of the happy couple. The couple was also calling it that and they were happy that they were finally going to commit themselves to one another like they should have done years ago. It was approaching eleven years and neither of them could see a life where the other wasn’t in it. They tried their hardest to picture a life where one was not there, but it was very hard for either of them to do. Things were as good as they could be on the surface, but underneath, there were still a few doubts and worries.

Suga had been having a dream for the past few weeks where he was either left alone at the wedding and Daichi never showed up, or he would have a dream where Daichi said he didn’t want to marry Suga and Yui showed up instead, crashing the wedding completely and taking Suga’s spotlight. It left him in tears a few more times than he cared to admit, but he would never tell this to Daichi as long as he could help it. Maybe once the wedding was done and over with, but he didn’t want to worry his beautiful groom on his wedding day.

They both had alarms set that morning and they were racing the clock to get to the wedding. The night before, they had a pre-wedding dinner with their friends and Asahi claimed Suga for that night and Taro had claimed Daichi for the night, so neither of them were with one another that morning. Of course, they wanted to be with each other and they already knew what the other was wearing, but the tension building up inside was causing each of them to have miniature panic attacks.

There was one rule that they wanted to follow more than anything and it was to not hear from each other until the big day, but Suga had broken that rule first and he sent Daichi a text. Noya was giving him looks and shaking his head, but honestly? Suga didn’t care what anyone thought and he continued to type his message to Daichi. “Hey babe. I know you’ll be there and Taro would kill you if you bailed on me, but I just wanted to say that I love you and no matter what happens, you will always be in my heart. I also am not expecting a response back from you because I am kind of expecting Taro to have confiscated your phone but just know I am thinking about you and that I love you.”

It sure was a long message, but Daichi didn’t see it because Suga was right. Taro had confiscated his phone and Suga could kill him later, but he wanted to see how long Daichi would last without texting the love of his life. Taro felt Daichi’s phone buzz in his back pocket and Daichi was far too busy sorting out his outfit. “Okay, Kana. Go check on the girls. We’ll be ready soon,” Taro said and he smiled to his lovely sister. She was wearing a beautiful patterned dress with blue, orange, and black which matched with the rest of the wedding party. The three girls that were in the wedding were Yachi, Kiyoko and Kana and they all had similar dresses, but Daichi and Suga didn’t want them to match exactly.

Kana had a bit of a floral pattern to her dress which she adored. Yachi had a more sophisticated dress and it was still the same colors that Kana had in her dress, but it was just a stained glass pattern, which was something she would wear to work. Finally, Kiyoko had one of the far more stylish dresses, which featured a ribbed and slit thigh blue and orange dress and a stylish scarf and over the shoulder piece that had black feathers and spikes coming off of it. All three girls were gorgeously dressed for the occasion and they were all ready.

Daichi on the other hand was freaking out about which vest to wear. Suga and Daichi decided to wear blue and orange suits, each of them in one color, but Suga was wearing a black vest under his jacket and Daichi wasn’t sure if he wanted to wear the same color as Suga or the white vest. For having this all planned out and under control, Daichi was definitely losing his shit over what he wanted to wear.

It didn’t take much longer for Daichi to decide with Taro threatening him, so he decided to go with the black vest. They weren’t wearing matching jackets, but Daichi did want to wear matching vests underneath. They were also wearing matching button up shirts and pants, so they were golden as far as the rest of it went. “Alright, seems like we’re good to go. Is your hair where you want it?” Taro asked and Daichi looked in the mirror, cringing a little. “Good enough for me,” Taro said and Daichi sighed, shaking his head and pushing his hand through his hair. He had cut it a little too short a week ago and it was still growing, but it was still not the length he wanted it to be. Suga thought it was perfect, so that was why Daichi liked it at first.

Daichi finally gave up on his hair and he turned to Taro, seeing him pull Daichi’s phone out of his pocket and seeing it light up with a text message. “Taro… I don’t want to know what it says, but did Koushi message me?” he asked and Taro hummed as he smiled to Daichi, reaching out to tap his soon to be brother-in-law’s cheek.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? I don’t know if it was from him, but you’ll find out after the ceremony.” Taro was being just a little too evil at the moment and he shoved Daichi’s phone back into his pocket. When Daichi groaned and rolled his eyes, Taro like out a laugh as he went for a hug. They were about to be made into a family and he wanted to show Daichi that he was glad that Daichi was joining their family. “I don’t want to be mean, so I will tell you that Asahi and Noya clearly are not doing their job and they are not holding Suga’s phone hostage. He did text you,” Taro said before he pulled back. Once he had, Daichi pulled him back in for a tighter hug. “He said he loves you no matter what happens. I didn’t read the entire message, but I did read parts of the message and I did see that he loves you, as he should because you are a really good man, Daichi. You have officially achieved my approval and I wish you a life of happiness with my older brother.”

Daichi gasped and he started to tear up with utter disbelief and happiness. He also needed that approval more than he realized and he sobbed out a thank you to Taro. “I love you and Kana, so thank you so much,” he said and the two boys finally pulled apart. Taro gave an even bigger smile to Daichi and he leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Suga on the other hand was trying to chase Noya around his dressing room after Noya had tricked Suga into giving him his cellphone. He was dressed and he didn’t want to rip any of his wedding clothing, but he did want to get his phone back. Once he saw it light up with what he assumed was Daichi’s name though, Noya looked at the phone and gasped. “Okay, you can’t text him back, but I will tell you what he said. It just says that you were right and he loves you too,” Noya said as he leaped out of Suga’s grasp and he hid behind Asahi, who Suga was too afraid to hurt in the crossfire of what was happening.

Sighing deeply, Suga licked his lips and went back to trying to fix his hair. It seemed that Daichi wasn’t the only one struggling with his hair, because Suga wished he had gotten his hair cut days before. It was too long and he hated it, but Daichi said he liked it. That was something that the two of them would have to work on. 

Once both of them were ready, Daichi came out into the little waiting room and Suga gasped, trying his hardest not to run over to him. They were supposed to enter from different sides and they weren’t supposed to touch each other, but neither of them could help but look across the way and reach out to touch fingers. It was the first time they had touched each other in over twelve hours and they knew that they would touch each other in minutes up at the altar, but they wanted to just get one little touch in before the actual wedding was taking place.

Once their wedding party was in place, Daichi took a deep breath as he started to walk towards the rest of the party. The three girls were on Suga’s side and Taro, as well as Tanaka and Asahi were in place on Daichi’s side. Once Daichi had found a good place and once Suga had started to walk in, all eyes were on Suga, as they should have been all along. Daichi glanced very quickly over the crowd and saw that Suga’s parents were there, along with his own mother and he wanted to cringe, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t look too good. Suga and Daichi had also decided that it was okay for Yui to be there and she was there, sitting in the back with the new man she had met a few months ago.

It took a little while for the wedding to get started, but Daichi and Suga were holding hands up at the altar and they were as ready as ever for the wedding to start. They went through the entire ceremony without crying and they didn’t hear a peep out of anyone when asked if there were any objections to the wedding. When the finally married couple were allowed to kiss, Daichi wasn’t expecting it to happen, but Suga pushed Daichi over on his feet just a little and held him up, planting a big, messy kiss to his lips. Daichi kissed him back and tried his hardest not to gross out anyone in the crowd, but he got a little too carried away and Taro had to clear his throat from behind them.

Suga had helped Daichi stand and they walked out together, followed by the wedding party. They had people taking video and pictures of all kind and Daichi had hired a professional photographer for the wedding, who was taking very great pictures that they would have to look over after the wedding and reception were over.

Daichi smiled a little as they went to go take pictures by the altar and the wedding party was posing in silly ways. Neither of them cared too much about what pose their guests were in, but they all seemed like a big, happy family. It was definitely a joyous event that Daichi and Suga would tell their kids about, which both of them had been thinking about but neither of them had the courage to verbalize the idea. But they were getting there and they would most likely do it after the wedding was over.

Once the pictures were over and they got a bunch of serious photos as well as a hand full of silly ones, the wedding party left to go to the reception and Suga and Daichi were left to take photos on their own. They wanted some on their own, but they were feeling a bit lonely without their friends being there. Suga finally went in for a hug and he held onto Daichi, getting in a few kisses and not realizing the cameraman was taking pictures of the little exchange. “Can we go to the reception? I want to talk to everyone,” Suga asked quietly as he looked at Daichi, who had gone back in for a kiss.

He didn’t just stop there, though. Daichi kissed his beautiful husband’s face and he got a gorgeous laugh out of his lover, which seemed to brighten the mood. When Daichi pulled back though, he nodded gently and he looked over to the photographer and gave him a signal to wrap up the picture taking. Suga went in for another kiss, which lasted for about a minute before the pair of them went to go get in the fancy ride that their friends had pitched in to help pay for. It was a limo and neither of them were expecting it. They were honestly just expecting to be taken to their reception in the same cars they arrived in. But it was a fully loaded elevator with their favorite music and champagne in a miniature cooler. Not to mention, they had a driver and there was a divider up so the driver couldn’t see them. It was a very nice surprise for the both of them.

Daichi and Suga had decided to open up a bottle of champagne and they were looking for glasses, but Suga hummed and just took a sip out of the bottle. “Who needs glasses?” Suga asked after he took sip and he gave the bottle to Daichi who followed his lead and he took a rather large gulp. They were giggling and drinking the champagne which had been a very good flavor. They didn’t exactly like sweet alcoholic drinks, but it was their wedding day.

“I love you so much. I want to marry you all over again,” Daichi said with a bit of a giggle and Suga started to laugh before setting the empty bottle of champagne down. The pair had definitely had enough and they were more than ecstatic to finally have a moment to themselves, but they still wanted to see all of their friends. They had dinner planned, music and dancing lined up and they had gifts to give all of their guests.

Once the limousine had arrived at the reception, the pair had watched carefully and it seemed to be rather quiet. They hadn’t invited everyone that had come to the wedding to the reception, but they had invited more than enough and nearly all of them had reserved their place at the reception. Suga and Daichi looked at each other a little questioningly before they got out of the limo and they started to walk towards the building. “I don’t see too many cars here. Did they change the location on us?” Daichi asked and Suga shrugged.

Once Suga had spotted the back of one of their friends, he hummed a little. “I’m starting to think everyone is here, but they are hiding?” Suga said and he honestly had no idea what was going on. They approached the building and only a few people were inside, but nobody was there from the wedding party and Suga began to pout. “Where is everyone?” he asked and Daichi sighed, guiding him into the building and going to take a seat at the table reserved for them.

It didn’t take long for them to sit down and start talking away, giving each other a kiss before there was a blast of music coming from the speakers. It was one of the songs that they both loved, making them look around with a bit of a suspicion. They froze just a little and looked up when people started coming in, cheering and clapping for them. All of the people that came in approached the table and placed a little card or note on the table before bowing and going to stand by the chair they had been assigned to. They all stood up until everyone had come in and once Suga and Daichi had stood up, they all sat down.

Nishinoya had raised his glass while sitting and he had tapped his knife gently on the glass. He stood up and he had smiled, looking to the two beautiful grooms in front of him. “So, I know I wasn’t officially part of the wedding party, but my man is and it was a combination of his idea and Kiyoko’s idea to do something special for the two of you,” Noya said and he bowed his head. “Every single one of those notes are numbered and they tell a story. They aren’t in order, but every single guest added to the story and they all are part of the same story. Asahi and I have the full story if any of the notes are lost, but we thought it would be a fun game for the two of you.”

It was honestly one of the best surprises that could have come out of this wedding and Suga started to tear up, leaning his head on Daichi’s shoulder who had also begun to cry. “Thank you, everyone. I don’t know how to thank all of you, but this is honestly more than we could have imagined,” Daichi said and Suga nodded, finally pulling himself together and he leaned over to kiss Suga, who returned the kiss and they pulled back to finally allow their guests to eat.

It was a set menu, but Daichi and Suga had thought ahead to meet every single dietary need there was, whether it be an allergy or a choice by the guest. Suga and Daichi had already decided and the kitchen knew exactly what they wanted. Daichi and Suga had stood up once most of the menus were away and they went to the center of the floor, which was the dance floor. “So it will take about twenty minutes for the kitchen to get all of the food around, but we want every single person to reach to the bottom of their seat underneath. There is a little tag underneath and they all have numbers on them. Some may have the same numbers, but only four lucky guests have either a one or a two on the tag. Please go ahead and look at your tags,” Daichi said and he leaned in to press a kiss to Suga’s head.

Everyone began to murmur across the table and they were talking happily as they pulled the tags out. “So with these numbers in mind, please keep these tags and at the end, turn them in for a wedding gift. The numbers three through twelve are all nearly the same but with just slightly different things in them. But the four that are numbers one or two, we have bigger gifts for you and we will explain it further at the end,” Suga had said after the fact and he turned back to Daichi, giving a look to him to ask whether or not he was ready.

The reason Suga wanted to know whether or not his lover was ready was because they were going to dance for their guests. “So please stay seated, but we have another surprise for all of you. After we eat, we will open the dance floor up to everyone, but we have a dance we want to show all of you.” Suga and Daichi pulled their chairs over and placed them back to back, taking a seat. The DJ had nodded to them and cued up the song that they were going to dance to.

The song was one that probably many of their guests wouldn’t recognize, but it was an English song that they both loved, titled ‘Fever’ by Adam Lambert. Daichi and Suga both looked out to the crowd at the same time and they began to snap their fingers to the beat of the music.

It was a very beautiful dance and they danced the whole length of the song. They threw in some pop dance moves and they were doing ballroom through half of it, but the group of their friends were going crazy and they were cheering by the end. Daichi and Suga were panting after and there were a few restaurant staff members that returned the chairs back to the table when they were all done. Once the happy couple had taken a seat, the crowd of their friends were cheering and they were clinking wine glasses to see the happy married couple kiss again.

Suga and Daichi kissed and they began to start cleaning off the notes from their table and they put them in a pile, asking the dining staff if they had a bag they could take with them. Once everything was settled with the notes, the food began to arrive onto the table. They had salads first and bread, just so they could have a starter. Daichi and Suga were feeding each other and they were laughing as they ate, but the main courses started to come out and Daichi and Suga’s mouth began to water in anticipation. It was much bigger than they had anticipated and every meal looked good, but the meal they had ordered was more than they could eat.

Daichi and Suga waited patiently for everyone to have food in front of them and they were about to dig in, until Keitaro stood up and stood in the middle of the dancefloor, clearing his throat and holding his own wine glass. “Suga, Daichi, thank you for that absolutely beautiful display of a dance and it was absolutely gorgeous. Also, there was nothing better than finding out that while surprising us with a beautiful reception and dance, you had also put together party favors. But, there is one last thing I have to announce,” Taro said and Suga and Daichi were beyond confused.

“Kana and I were talking with the rest of the wedding party and we believe that the two of you deserve more than just a reception. We know that you two were just going to spend time at home and make miniature trips out to the countryside, but what if you were to go to a completely different country?” Taro smiled and turned behind him, shushing the very beautiful sister of his and she stood up, presenting a very lovely folder to her brother and brother in-law. The two of them looked at it before opening it and they gasped, looking up to Suga’s brother and sister. 

They were in tears again and Suga had covered his gaping mouth, letting Daichi read it all over. It was a trip to the United Kingdom and they had the freedom to go see everything they had always wanted to see. “Keitaro, you didn’t-”

Taro cut Koushi off immediately and shook his head. “I had to. But I was not the only one that put money towards this. You two have been dying to go somewhere outside of Japan your entire lives and I know the two of you want to go see Europe, particularly England.” Suga was crying and he stood up immediately, going very quickly to go hug his brother and Daichi was not very far behind him. They also hugged Kana and they heard the rest of the reception begin clapping. “The two of you should thank Ryuu and Tooru. They chipped in a lot more than the rest, but they didn’t want you to know,” Keitaro said and Kana nodded in agreement.

Once the hugging was done and Suga and Daichi had returned to their seats, the pair began to eat and the rest of the group also began to eat, talking amongst one another and Daichi and Suga were still in shock, eating slow and still looking through the folder. Passports were made, tickets were purchased and they had two envelopes to open up that were more than driving the pair crazy. The tickets were for the morning and they had a plane to catch, but they were more curious to know if they were doing anything.

The reception was dying down and Suga and Daichi had told the DJ to play some music. They let everyone on the dancefloor, the staff pushing tables over to broaden the space on the floor so everyone could dance comfortably. There were slow songs, more upbeat songs, and once Daichi and Suga’s song came on, they were in the center and everyone was slow dancing around them. Taro leaned over and whispered to the newlyweds that they could get going for the night, but they shook their heads. They wanted to stay in order to give out the party favors. But Taro revealed his number and it was a six. Smiling gently, the pair laughed gently and they excused themselves to go get the party favors out. They gave Taro a bag with different goodies and different little miniature gifts. He looked at it briefly before looking up to them.

“Okay, so now will you trust me to hand these out and get going? You two are going to be exhausted if you don’t leave now,” Taro said and the pair shook their head. Getting a groan out of Taro, he looked back to the dancefloor and he waved over to Kana to get her to come over. “Tell them how stupid they are being by not leaving to go get rest,” he said to his sister and she sighed, glancing to her brother before back at Daichi.

“I know the two of you wanted to stay to pass out gifts to the guests, but the flight is at six in the morning tomorrow and unless the pair of you plan on staying overnight at the airport, I suggest you two go home to get some sleep,” she said softly and Daichi and Suga looked to each other. “So please, I am going to ask you to leave. You can trust us to pass out all of the gifts and we will even give the big gifts out.” Kana seemed to be a little more convincing and Suga actually trusted her just a little more than he trusted his brother, but he knew that he had to have faith in them.

It took a little bit of whispering into Daichi’s ear and getting a groan out of him before he finally agreed, looking up and nodding to Suga. “Okay, okay. We will trust the pair of you. But if we find out that you gave out the incorrect gifts to anyone, we will have some serious words for you.” Kana nodded and Keitaro laughed, also nodding and the pair of them walked back to the dancefloor. Daichi and Suga went back to their table and thanked the rest of the wedding party and gave hugs out. They gave their goodbyes and they were greeted by the limo driver and he opened their door before returning to the front of the limo to start driving.

Suga and Daichi hummed gently as they climbed in and opened another bottle of champagne before giving the limo driver directions to their home. “So, we should probably open these envelopes up,” Suga said as he handed Daichi the bottle of bubbly and he took a drink as well. “I want to know what they are up to.”

Suga ripped oven the envelope a bit aggressively and he pulled out a set of tickets, but he smiled widely. It was a set of tickets to go see a band that Suga and Daichi both loved. They were going to go see them in a couple days and Daichi was more than excited, as well as Suga. “Babe, we get to go see Little Mix! And we have… oh my god, we have seats up in the section,” he said and he showed Daichi the tickets before setting them down and leaning in to kiss Daichi.

It did not take long for Daichi to open the second envelope and see that they had passes to get a tour of London. Seeing what they had to offer and getting even more excited, they realized they were approaching their new home and they were more exhausted than they realized. Once the driver pulled up and they had gotten out, the driver called out to them and bowed, but he held out another bag and Suga and Daichi went back. It was all of the alcohol from the cooler and a few extra bottles and Suga and Daichi thanked the man before he excused himself and the pair were allowed to go back to their house.

They knew they had to get up early and they knew that they needed to be at the airport at five AM, but they had a bunch of packing to do and they wanted to make sure they had everything ready. But that wasn’t all they wanted to do that night. “Babe, I am exhausted, but do you think we could have just a little more fun before we catch the plane in the morning?” Suga had asked gently as he laid down on their comfortable bed. Daichi let out a bit of a chuckle and he started to crawl on the bed, between Suga’s legs.

Daichi smiled as he pulled Suga’s pants down, getting Suga to gasp and smile up to the love of his life. “I mean, we could play a game, but I think this is just a little more fun,” Daichi said with a smirk.

Suga wasn’t complaining, but he reached down to pull Daichi’s belt off and Daichi was a little surprised at the action, not expecting Suga to do something of the sort. “I was going to pleasure you first, but if you want me to go all the way, then I will,” Daichi said with a bit of a smile. It didn’t take long for Daichi to take his pants off or for Suga to get his boxers off.

They had a plane to catch in the morning, but neither of them were ready to sleep. They could sleep in the plane, since it was nearly a full day plane ride. Daichi and Suga had fun that night and they had completely packed up everything they would need, setting an alarm for four in the morning so they had enough time to get to the airport on time. They were exhausted, but Suga and Daichi were honestly ready to go spend two weeks in England. It was their dream to go visit there, after all. What was a relationship without a little bit of dreaming?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. Tell me what you guys think!

The day had gone by in such a flash. The sun was nearly down and it was a lightly windy evening. Japan seemed to be doing very well lately and nothing was ever wrong. At least, the kids in Japan were having a blast and the parents were enjoying conversations as the kids were playing games. It seemed to be a peaceful night for the most part, but that was until there was a loud shrieking scream in the back room and heads flew up.

It wasn’t an issue, but the parents definitely had to deal with it. Suga and Daichi were first on the scene, one lifting up a child while the other spoke to the other child that had caused the commotion. “Love, we need to talk about throwing things,” Daichi said as Suga began consoling the younger of the two. Apparently the eldest child had thrown a toy that the younger one was playing with, only because he was mad.

“She was playing wrong! She almost broke my tower and she took the only other toy I had. I just wanted her to see what it felt like,” Hozumi said and he was fuming at the moment. Daichi sighed as he crouched down in front of him to look him in the eyes and let him get a little more level than towering over him.

It took ten seconds for Daichi to crouch down and for Hozumi to crawl into the open arms that were waiting for him there. “Hozumi, baby, she is two years younger than you and she is only four. She doesn’t know how to play properly yet, but you could give her guidance and you could probably show her how you want her to play without throwing things. If she won’t listen after a few times, could you come get one of us and we will explain it to her?” Daichi asked and Hozumi was in tears, not used to being yelled at just yet.

These were two of the four kids that Daichi and Suga had adopted. The other two were over at a friend’s house because they were eleven and were far more independent than the younger two were. But Suga and Daichi were content with having four kids and were going to adopt more once the two eldest moved out. But four kids were enough to handle at the moment and they had more than enough on their plate, between volleyball practice and music recitals. The two eleven year olds were actually twins and Suga and Daichi could not pass them up. 

The twins were both females and they were more than adorable. They were the first children that Daichi and Suga had adopted and they had come from India. They were sent over to Japan because their parents were going to move there but they had gotten separated on the plane ride. They were named Mahla and Hala and the happy couple had adopted the pair at age two. Suga and Daichi had been with these two for nearly ten years and they were beautiful. Both of them were playing volleyball and they had nearly the same playing style as Daichi had, but their dad had taught them and that was where they got it from. 

They then adopted Hozumi and he had come to them when he was three, which was only three years ago. He was a great child, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to play volleyball yet. He was from Japan, but his parents had abandoned him to live elsewhere and the authorities found him

Finally, they had a beautiful little girl come from somewhere in the United States. Her parents had also died in another terrible accident and she had no other family in the States. It was a very unpleasant surprise for Suga to hear that Daichi didn’t particularly want a child from America, but Daichi had been convinced otherwise when they had met the beautiful Marissa. They called her Rissa for short and she loved that nickname more than anything. She wasn’t ready for school yet but she was doing plenty of learning out of school. She had already picked up on the brand new language and started to learn all of the Japanese customs that her family had been teaching her. Daichi and Suga wanted all of them to keep their culture and wanted them to just be happy with who they were, but that required a trip to India for the twins to be satisfied.

Daichi had pulled away from Hozumi with a smile and he pressed a kiss to his forehead, which he hated more than anything, but he knew that it was necessary. The reason that their only boy was not accustomed to no yelling yet was because his parents had screamed at him his entire life, whether it was him doing something just slightly wrong or if it was a mistake he had made. His parents didn’t care and Daichi and Suga were showing him a better way of living. “Those tears are annoying, aren’t they? Want me to make them go away?” Daichi asked as Suga had come back in and set Marissa down in another area of the playroom they had set up for their children. Hozumi took a breath and shook his head. That was very unlike Hozumi but he had gotten to his feet and he had gone over to see his sister.

“Rissa? I love you and I want to say I am sorry,” he had said quietly and Suga looked over to Daichi, wondering just what he had done to their child. “I am sorry for throwing your toy and I am sorry that I make up silly rules.” Hozumi sighed a little as he sat down in front of his sister, offering out a hug to him. She wouldn’t take the hug at first because she had picked up a rather nasty habit of stubbornness from somewhere. But when she looked back up, Hozumi was still holding out his arms and she crawled into them, much like Daichi had done for Hozumi. Suga had walked over towards Daichi and smiled to him, giving his ass a little pinch and shrugging a little.

“I couldn’t understand her through the crying and she was speaking some language that was made up, but I calmed her down and she was just mad at Hozumi,” Suga said quietly and Daichi put his hand on Suga’s back before giving it a little spank. He gasped and turned his head away before glaring up at Daichi. “I see how it is,” he said before stepping away just a little.

Daichi let out a laugh and reached out for his lover. “Hozumi probably made up too many sophisticated rules for Marissa to follow and she wasn’t understanding exactly. But all I did was tell him to come to us if she’s not understanding and we will deal with it,” Daichi said with a bit of a hum. Suga had gone in for a hug and Daichi had hugged him back.

Once they realized that their kids were fine and were tickling one another, Daichi and Suga went out to join their friends. Tooru and Iwaizumi were over, as well as Asahi and Noya. “Everything okay?” Asahi asked, being a little more worried when it came to kids.

It took them a few seconds to get seated again and for them to pick up where they left off on the game, but Suga was the one to answer the question. “Everything is fine now. There was just a misunderstanding and Hozumi threw one of Rissa’s toys. But now they are tickling each other and we’ll have to get them to bed in about an hour,” Suga said as he played a card and the other five groaned, changing the order of the cards in their hand. “Hozumi actually apologized to Rissa and gave her a hug. Daichi is responsible for that one,” he said with a wink and Daichi laughed.

“I am not. He probably picked it up from watching you for the last three years, dear,” he said and Asahi was content with the answer. Oikawa played a card next and he smirked to Noya, who had giving him a glare from across the table. “Wow, that was an evil card,” Daichi said as he licked his lips and placed his card down next, making all of them laugh. “That was all I had. Laugh if you want.”

Suga shook his head and leaned over to kiss Daichi’s cheek. “I honestly would have yelled at him. You are so much nicer to our kids and I love you for that,” Suga said and Daichi laughed just a little bit. “Not to mention, you are the one that convinced me to adopt him in the first place and he watches you a little more carefully.”

Everything that had been said was a truthful thing and Daichi had let out a bit of a laugh as Asahi Noya played his card next and they all sighed. “Read it and weep, boys. Pass them all over,” Noya had said and they started to pass cards over to Noya, who let out a boisterous laugh and they all were rolling their eyes at that point. But Iwaizumi played a card next and he smirked in return. “What wat that?” Noya said with an exasperated noise afterwards.

Noya had given all of the cards to Iwaizumi and he watched as everyone had thankful and humorous looks on their faces. The game went on for another ten minutes and all of them were laughing at the end to figure out who had actually won. “We are all winners here,” Suga had decided and Daichi had kissed his cheek. There was a little sound at the door and Daichi and Suga had looked up, hearing the front door open and close with giggling. “Oh, girls, in here. I thought you two were going to spend the night?” Suga asked with a frown.

Mahla had walked in and shook her head, going to sit on Daichi’s lap while Hala had gone to sit on Suga’s. “We were going to, but someone that was over had drugs and illegal things and we didn’t want to stay. He was gross anyway and the other girls were excited that he had those things so we walked home,” Hala said and Mahla nodded, letting out a sigh. 

“They were sad when we said we wanted to go home, but they will learn once they get caught by parents or if they get told by authorities.” Mahla said and both Daichi and Suga nodded. “But we didn’t want to text you to come get us because we knew that you had game night and we didn’t want to burden you guys and have to leave just for us,” she said with a sad look and Daichi pressed a short kiss to her temple, getting her to smile a bit.

It was a bit of a struggle for the girls to understand, but Daichi and Suga would drop everything if they knew their girls needed them. “Babies, you could have called us. We trust our friends to watch Hozumi and Marissa. You two walked ten miles,” Suga said with a frown and he played with Hala’s long hair. Mahla actually liked her hair to be shorter, so they could always tell the two kids apart. Hala liked it long so she could do more things with her hair and so people could play with it, as Suga was doing. But they had decided that they would wear their hair in the same bun when they played volleyball. The only away that their parents could tell them apart was knowing that they were honest about wearing their own jerseys.

Mahla sniffled and curled up in Daichi’s arms, feeling Daichi put his arms around her and begin to wipe the tears off her cheek. Hala was crying too and Suga had already been hugging her. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had waved to them on the way out and Noya and Asahi had decided to leave to let Daichi and Suga comfort their daughters without saying goodbye. They sent a text and cleaned up the messes they had made, but Mahla and Hala needed their dads at that moment and neither set of their friends wanted to interrupt that.

Daichi had put his arms in strategic places and lifted Mahla up carefully, letting her curl against his chest and smiling to her. Suga was not as skilled as Daichi, so he told Hala to put her arms around his neck and hold onto him tightly. It was not that strong and Suga was still strong, but he just didn’t want to drop his daughter and hurt her when he carried her up the stairs. They still shared a bedroom and Suga and Daichi wanted them to be independent, but they could decide for themselves when they were ready to take that step.

Suga had followed in after Daichi and he put Hala down on her bed, getting a sniffling smile out of her before he sat down on the edge of her bed and gave her a kiss. “Goodnight, my angel. Come get us if you need anything,” Suga said to Hala as he fixed her hair so it was out of her face. Hala nodded, but she held onto Suga’s arm and gave him an even sadder look. He knew what she wanted and he took a breath, looking to Daichi as he was getting the same look from Mahla. 

It didn’t take too long for them to look at each other and decide which one they were going to do, but Suga started it off and Daichi hummed before joining in. Their girls were in need of a goodnight song and neither of their dads complained about singing them to sleep. Suga had a feeling that it would take more than one song that night, but Suga honestly didn’t care. He would sing to them as long as it took. The longest it had ever taken for Mahla and Hala to fall asleep was ten minutes and about three songs, but that was a few years ago.

Suga started to sing one of their favorite songs and they were both smiling at that point. Daichi was even singing a harmony line and they had learned quite a bit from their favorite musical groups over the years. Mahla was out quick, only needing to hear about two lines from them before she was asleep. Hala was the one that needed to hear more, but she kept looking over to her sister and she slowly sat up, making her parents stop singing and come over to her. “Dads? I… I know that Mahla loves sharing a room with me and I love sharing it with her too, but…” Suga already knew where this was going and she let out a yawn.

“You want your own space?” Suga asked quietly and Hala nodded, starting to tear up. “Oh, honey, don’t cry over that. Mahla will understand and you two will still have a bond that no one will understand,” he said as he took a seat to give her a hug and Daichi crouched down in front of her. “For tonight, do you want to sleep in our bed?” Suga asked as he rubbed her back.

Hala nodded and she began to stand up, but Daichi beat her to it and lifted her in her arms, making Hala giggle quietly. Suga went over to Mahla and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her make a little sound before she rolled over and was sound asleep. Once Daichi had taken Hala to their room, Suga watched as Daichi put her down and he pointed towards the stairs, which got a nod out of him and Daichi went to go get their other two kids.

The other two kids were a little bit disappointed that their siblings were home and they didn’t get to see them, but they cleaned up their toys and they fell into Daichi’s arms, who carried both of them up the stairs. Marissa was almost asleep already and Hozumi was yawning up a storm. They both needed sleep and Daichi wasn’t going to deny them of that one. Suga had snuck back into the twins’ room and he had grabbed clothes for Hala to wear so she could sleep comfortably, but while she was changing, Suga had gone in and had kissed both of their heads as Daichi had been getting them ready for sleep.

Marissa was asleep and Hozumi was nearly there, but Suga knew that he needed to take his medicine first. His parents were honestly horrible to him and they made him sick, so Suga had to get him to take his two pills before he went to bed. Daichi also knew that he had to take pills, but he would have forgotten if Suga hadn’t reminded him. Once the pills were taken, Hozumi was out like a light and Daichi was snickering a little bit before going back out to the hall. “They were still playing downstairs and they seemed to be getting along much better this time around. They weren’t fighting at all and they were laughing,” Daichi said and Suga nodded, smiling as he fell into Daichi’s arms again.

“That one is all you,” Suga whispered and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Daichi’s mouth, who chased those lips with his own until he had received a proper kiss. “Thank you for being there for them when I couldn’t. Also, thank you for taking Marissa to work with you when I have patients here. It’s easier for them to come to me than for me to drive out to their houses sometimes.” Suga kissed Daichi again, humming to Daichi after the fact.

When Suga and Daichi had pulled apart and Hala had peaked her head out of the bedroom, they decided to go back into the bedroom. Before they had kids, they would only sleep with boxers on. When the twins were younger, they would do the same thing. But they had decided that now that the twins were learning more, they would sleep with shirts or tank tops on at the very least. Daichi had already had an undershirt and Suga went to grab a tank top from the clothes they shared out of their top drawer before he pulled his shirt off and he pulled the other one on.

Hala was already crawled into the middle of the bed and Daichi was smiling gently as he laid down. Hala put her back to Daichi’s chest and Suga had crawled in, moving closer and hugging both of them. “I love you, Hala. We can talk to your sister and we will get this all sorted, okay?” Suga said and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as Daichi had kissed the back of her head. Hala nodded gently and she was going to tell her parents that she loved them, but she was far too tired for that and she passed out in seconds after the kisses to her head.

Daichi and Suga looked at one another and they planned on talking more, but they couldn’t talk now that Hala was asleep in their bed. They didn’t want to wake her and she was more than content to snuggle up to each of them. It didn’t take them long enough to fall asleep, but their alarm went off earlier than they wanted to. Also, they didn’t think about the alarm before they had fallen asleep. Hala didn’t need to be up that early, so they shut it off quickly and checked to see if Hala had woken up.

Luckily for them, she had not woken up and they were free to go shower and prepare for their day. But the downside to that was, they would have to take separate showers and get their clothes ready before they went into the bathroom and get changed in there. Daichi went first and Suga laid down in bed, smiling a little bit as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Suga was watching the clock and he waited until it was time for her to get up to start rubbing Hala’s back and pressing kisses to her head. “Darling, sweetheart. Please wake up,” Suga said quietly and Daichi had turned off the shower, which Suga had heard.

Hala groaned a bit and she let out a huff of air before she opened her eyes. The room was still dark, but she knew she had to wake up. She had a long day of school and volleyball ahead of her. “I’ll go change in my room,” she whispered as she sat up, feeling a bit dizzy. “Oh, maybe the fumes from the drugs that guy lit up hit me...” Hala said and she held her head, making Suga worry far too much.

“Baby, lay back down for me? I’ll go check on Mahla and see if she is feeling the same way,” he said as he watched her lay down and she had continued to hold her head. Suga got up and opened the bathroom a crack to tell Daichi something was up with the twins and he came out of the bathroom to go sit with Hala.

Once Hala had been safely with Daichi, Suga went to go check on Mahla, who was still curled up in her bed and cradling her head, tears streaming down her face. Suga sighed gently and he crouched down, reaching to rub her side and she flinched a little bit, opening her eyes. “Dad… I don’t feel good…” she whispered and Suga nodded, trying to comfort his daughter. “I haven’t missed a day of school yet this year, but… I think I’ll need to…” she said.

Suga was not complaining at this point, but he was more than worried about his two daughters. “Neither of us care if you go to school when you are feeling sick like this. Your sister is also feeling sick and… she believes it was from the drugs last night. Do you think it could be that too?” Suga asked and Mahla nodded, tearing up more as she let Suga help her up and he shushed her gently.

Suga had lifted her up and carried her into his and Daichi’s room and set her down next to her sister. “I think we should take you two girls to the doctors if it gets worse. Do you want to eat something first?” Daichi asked and they both nodded their heads. Daichi and Suga were not comfortable enough to leave them alone, so Suga let Daichi go get their other two siblings around and Daichi told Hozumi he could stay home for the day. If the three girls could stay home, Daichi wasn’t going to be mean and tell his son that he had to go to school when his older sisters were sick.

He took the two kids down the stairs, each of them getting changed and into clothing first before going to go get breakfast. Hozumi and Marissa had the same bowls of cereal that they always had and Daichi left them to it before he started to make breakfast for the three upstairs. He knew that Suga could wait, but he figured that if he was making breakfast for the girls, he could make food for the four of them. It wasn’t anything too fancy because he didn’t want the girls to feel sicker than they already were, but Daichi had finished the breakfast and called the school to tell them what was going on before he took the breakfast up the stairs. “Okay, so here’s some food. Only eat what you can. Also, Suga darling, I made some for us too,” he said as he set the platter down and the girls were so glad to have a meal before they went to go see a doctor.

“I’ve already called the school to tell them what is going on. I also made a quick decision to keep Hozumi home and after telling them about the girls, they completely understood.” Suga and Daichi gave each other a look and Suga was firmly against their kids missing school if there wasn’t a real reason, but Daichi didn’t think it was fair for Hozumi to go to school and have to worry about his siblings. Suga sighed and finally backed down, realizing that this would be far too stressful for their son to have to worry about. 

Once everyone had finished eating their breakfasts, Daichi had cleaned up the mess and took it down the stairs, smiling to the two kids who had actually eaten their cereal and had taken care of their bowls. They were full and Daichi had thanked the both of them. He had taken them back up the stairs to go get their jackets before Suga had started to walk the twins down the stairs slowly as they clung onto the railing. Hala had nearly fallen and Suga had caught her, holding his hand out to Mahla to get her to stop. “It’s okay, baby. Just a few more steps. We can sit here or we can sit at the table,” Suga said gently and he watched as Hala started to take more steps down the stairs carefully, making it to the bottom before she leaned into Suga and started to cry. Mahla had also made it and Suga held onto both of them.

It would not be an easy day for any of them, especially if the two girls kept up their crying. Marissa was far too young to understand any of this and Hozumi was just an emotional child. Suga whispered soft words to them to try to comfort them before he decided to get their jackets and take them outside. But Daichi had beat him to the jacket thing and had passed them each one of their old highschool volleyball jackets. They were too big, but they were warm and they were more than enough for the girls.

Ushering the two little ones out to the car, Daichi turned around to see Hala and Mahla coming out behind him. Suga had closed and locked the door behind all of them and Mahla nearly collapsed on the way to the car, but Daichi had caught her and she was standing once again, getting into the car with Daichi’s help. Suga took the driver seat and Daichi got into the passenger seat, asking if everyone was ready before he started to drive. He was cursing himself a little because he had three appointments to keep today, but he would cancel and explain that he would reschedule all of those appointments.

To simply put it, it was a long day for the entire family. There were a lot of tears and a lot of questions, but the family had made it through. Suga and Daichi had no idea that raising four kids would be so difficult and they knew for a fact that they had wanted to do this, but things were more than hectic in their lives.

This is not the end of the story, but Daichi and Suga had come a long way from that dark December night. They were happy now and they even had things to be proud of. Sure, they had fought on occasion when they didn’t agree on things and their kids were afraid of what would happen to them, but they always fixed it. Suga and Daichi were not as fragile as the world thought they were, and once and for all, they had a life they could cherish and put all of their effort in.

Months later, the pair were at their daughters’ volleyball game and they had been cheering them on. One had dyed her hair and the other had gotten some crazy haircut, but neither parent was complaining. They had won that game, like many other games, but that wasn’t the only thing there was to celebrate that night. It was Marissa’s fifth birthday and the family was all more than excited.

As the years had passed, the couple had stopped with the adoption game and they had decided to live their life knowing that they had changed the lives of many beautiful children. It was a struggle for them to stop, but they had gotten over it and lived out their retirement in peace. They were in love, they were happy, and they were happy up to the day that they had gotten into a terrible accident. This is where the story ends for good, but the story has a more than happy ending. At least, Suga and Daichi think so. Neither of them would change anything about the way their lives played out and neither of them could have been happier.


End file.
